Break on Through
by FabrayLover
Summary: College is over. Rachel is on her way to make it big on Broadway and Quinn is a budding writer. Their relationship has always been more than complicated. Life is full of choices and surprises with unpredictable results.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm blared through the apartment early in the morning. Quinn groaned and sank her face into her pillow trying to drown the noise in vain. When she admitted that it wasn't going to work out she rolled into her back and hit the alarm strong enough to silence it and make it drop.

Quinn opened her eyes slowly and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Time to get up and get ready for work. She sighed and made an effort to get out of bed. She wished to be able to just lie in bed all day but that wasn't practical, and she needed the money. She took a quick shower and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She just needed a toast and orange juice to function properly for the day ahead. She wasn't much of a cook in spite of the spacious kitchen.

She couldn't complain about her apartment considering her age and what she earns for living. It was cozy but with enough space to accommodate her necessities. After she finished breakfast, she cleaned it up, got dressed, put on her coat, took her keys and purse and went out the door to go to work.

After graduating from Yale on top of her class with a major in English Literature she had moved to New York. The decision was easy. Writing could be done anywhere. New York was inspiring, the buildings, the people, the views... and, more importantly, she had her friends here. It was better start anew in a place surrounded by those who you love most.

She worked in a small bookstore with a flexible schedule, which was important to her since she dedicated every free moment she had to write. Her novel has been finished for a while though. She had spent almost a year knocking on doors for a chance to publish it, sending her manuscript to publishers and only receiving words of rejection.

She knew that the world she was getting herself into was hard, only a few fortunate people ended up publishing a book these days, but she had faith in her work and she hoped her efforts would be worth it at the end. She dreamed about the day where she would be walking along the street, would look at her side and notice her book in a window display. Just thinking about it gave her goosebumps. She was not going to give up until someone gave her an opportunity.

She arrived at the building promptly as always and smiled to the manager that was already there like every morning.

"Good morning, miss Fabray."

"Good morning, Robert."

His boss was a good man. He was in his mid-forties, tall, dark, and with kind eyes. He wasn't the typical I-can't-stand-this-bastard boss. Since Quinn got the job, Robert has been doing everything in his power to make things easy for her and she couldn't be more grateful for that. New York could be intimidating and cruel sometimes and she was lucky she got a job like this one.

"You're late."

Quinn looked at her watch, and repressed a smile. She had arrived two minutes late. "It won't happen again, sir."

"Good girl. Now get to work. You don't want the boss to be mad at you and fire you, do you?"

"That's the last thing on my mind."

Robert made a gesture with his arm to Quinn, meaning go ahead and do your stuff, and Quinn left her things in a back room, and went to fulfill her duties.

The morning was very calm with only a few costumers and she decided to take a break after a few hours. She checked her phone and saw a new message.

_Hi, Quinn! How are you this morning? Can you meet up for lunch? - Rachel_

Quinn smiled, and answered immediately.

_Yes, of course. I'm taking a break now. Same place as usual?_

The answer didn't take much.

_You know it. I'll be there in ten._

_See you then._

Quinn took her purse after informing her boss of her break time and left the place to go meet Rachel to a nearby place. Her best friend Rachel. Her face lighted up by only thinking about her. Since they left highschool their relationship had only grow more and more each day. The days were Quinn tormented Rachel and they tried to steal boyfriends from each other were over. Now, they told everything to each other, if something good happened to one of them, the other was the first to hear about it, they comforted each other when the time called for it… they were practically inseparable. There was only one little problem called "being in love with your best friend in secret".

Quinn had known that she had feelings for Rachel for a long time. But she had never had the courage to admit it to the brunette. They had made such an effort to get to where they were today that she didn't want to mess up the bond between them. But she had to confess that every day it was proving more difficult to keep silence about her feelings. If you asked her, she would say that she is even surprised that Rachel hasn't figured it out yet considering her behavior around the brunette and her animosity towards each boyfriend that Rachel has had since highschool. She never liked any of them, no matter if they were nice or handsome or seemed perfect.

She couldn't stand the sight of Rachel with someone else; it killed her a little inside every time that a new guy came into Rachel's life. But she just put a smile on her face and tried, (emphasizing the word tried), to act like a best friend would. Santana had been harassing her lately for her to do something about it before it was too late, and Quinn hadn't been able to stop thinking about that option. What if she told the truth? How would Rachel react? Would she slap her? Would she run from Quinn? It was possible that Rachel had feelings for Quinn too? Sometimes she would swear that Rachel looked at her in a not very friendly manner. But who knows? Maybe it was wishful thinking.

Quinn felt a headache coming and forced herself to stop her train of thought. She hadn't even realized that she had arrived to the little café where she and Rachel always meet for lunch and hang out together. She tried to clear her head and walked into a quaint but warm place that definitively was one of her favorites.

She looked around for any signal of the petite brunette but she came out empty. She decided to wait for her instead of order something for herself. She sat down on a table near the back and waited for Rachel's arrival.

Meanwhile she took out a book to pass the time. She was so engrossed that she didn't notice Rachel enter the café and walk towards her table.

"You never give it a rest, don't you?"

Quinn looked up immediately and saw Rachel standing there with her big brown eyes and her perfect smile.

"I'm a nerd, that's what you're always saying to me. I'm just honoring that."

"That's fair," conceded Rachel with a smile and sat down. "I took the liberty to order for both of us since you seemed so lost in your world."

"Oh, thanks. I was waiting for you to do so."

"Always a gentlewoman."

"Only with you," said Quinn without thinking and blushed. Rachel, oblivious, tilted her head with a pensive face.

"What about the girls you have dated?"

"It's not like I have dated a bunch of girls. Besides, none of them were special."

"I second that. They weren't good enough for you."

Quinn didn't respond. She didn't know how to react to that comment. Part of her was happy that Rachel had her in such a high pedestal but another part of her reminded her that Rachel was only been protective and a good friend.

"Well, I'm sure someone will sweep you off your feet soon."

"Yeah..." Quinn murmured looking down. "I guess I'm just waiting for the right person and I don't want to settle for something that is just fine."

"Right. That's not an indirect considering my past, is it?" Rachel asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"What? Of course not."

"Well, you weren't very fond of any of my boyfriends, claiming that I deserved better than them..."

"I just... want the best for you ... let's just leave it alone, okay? I didn't mean anything by that." Quinn tried to end the topic quickly.

"Alright, I believe you, my friend." Rachel let it go and grinned reassuringly at Quinn.

Quinn didn't like to talk about her love life. She had come out to Rachel in college. She was surprised at first but then she just hugged Quinn tightly and said that she was proud of her. In four years, she has had a few flings (physical needs and all that) but in reality they didn't mean anything to her. She had only dated a few women and it never lasted long. They just… weren't enough, they didn't feel right. They were nice, pretty and even smart but there was something missing in all of them. She knew perfectly what it was. She knew that as long as she felt this way about Rachel and not acting on it would be impossible to move on and try to be happy with someone else.

Their names were called to collect their order and Rachel stood up to bringing it to the table.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Quinn took a sip and Rachel did the same. They both smiled at each other knowingly. These drinks were simply the best. And the sandwiches weren't bad at all.

"So... how is everything going with the play? Quinn asked.

"It's going great! I can't wait for opening night. I'm so excited. The cast is fantastic, the crew is efficient, the director is not an idiot... this is going to be big, I can feel it!"

"I'm really happy for you. You deserve it."

After taking the role of Funny Bryce in her first year on NYADA, things for Rachel only got better and better even if the play at the end wasn't all that successful. She was making a big name for herself on Broadway. Now she was playing the role of Maria in West Side Story, one of her dreamed roles. A Tony was waiting for her if everything went according to plan. Everything she had hoped for as a child was coming true. Even more than that. She had friends who cared about her; she had her dads who were very proud of her achievements... She couldn't ask more out of life on this moment.

"How is the book going?"

"Nothing new. Some publishers got to read the manuscript, or they said so, but didn't seem interested so, no positive response for now."

"They are crazy if they don't accept the book. I mean, look at you. You have so much talent. But I have to say... I'm a little disappointed that you don't let me read it first." Rachel pouted.

Quinn laughed a little. "Come on, Rach. I already told you a thousand times. I'm not ready for you to read it, yet, or anyone that I know, for that matter. Please, just be patient. Someday soon, I promise."

"I take your word," she answered seriously. When she was going to add something, her phone started ringing. "Sorry." She looked at the screen and said: "I have to take this." Quinn nodded and Rachel took the call. "Hi! Good, thanks... Yes, that's fine... I can't wait... perfect. See you later." Rachel hung up and threw Quinn and apologetic look. "Sorry about that."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing important, don't worry," she answered evasively. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "I think you are taking a too big of a break."

Quinn watched the time and jumped out of her seat. "Shit. I have to run, Rachel." She grabbed her things quickly and put on her coat. "Call you later?"

"Yes, sure."

Quinn gave Rachel a quick hug and ran out of the coffee shop to get back to work and finish her shift. She glanced over her shoulder for a moment and admired Rachel's view with a smile on her lips before quickly continuing her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn had just arrived home. After her shift at the bookstore, she had gone out to buy Santana a birthday present which was in a week. Usually, it was a great feat to find something suitable for the Latina, she was that picky, but she knew her too well and she was sure that she was going to love what she got.

She took a quick shower and grabbed something light to eat while she watched the TV for a while. She didn't even feel like writing today, she was that exhausted.

During the middle of her second episode of Buffy, her phone rang. She groaned because she would have to move to take it. She stretched her arm as far as it could go and, although she almost fell to the floor, she accomplished her mission. She accepted the call without looking at the screen.

"Yes?"

"Quinn? It's me." Quinn sat up straight at hearing Rachel's slight hoarse voice.

"Rachel? Are you okay? You sound…"

"Sick? I know. God, I feel terrible. I think I have a fever too. I'm so hot right now."

Quinn repressed the comment "you're always hot" and jumped into action.

"Okay, just lie down and rest, I'll come by."

"Really? Thank you so much, Quinn. I just don't have the energy to do anything by myself right now."

"No problem. I'll go buy some meds to get you better and I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Okay. Use the key I gave you. Too much distance between my bed and the door."

"Got it. I'll see you in a few then."

"Later!"

She hurriedly dressed up and collected her things before quickly making her exit. She stopped by a pharmacy in case Rachel was lacking effectives.

After buying all the necessary items, she walked to Rachel's apartment and let herself in with the spare key Rachel gave her a while ago for emergencies. She deposited the bag on the countertop in the kitchen and guided her steps to the bedroom. She knocked lightly in case Rachel was asleep but when she peered out inside, she saw tissues all around and a miserable looking Rachel covered with a thin blanket in the middle of the bed.

"Hey, you." Quinn greeted with a soft voice not wanting to startle Rachel.

Rachel turned her head slowly and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank God you are here. I'm sure I'm dying or something," she said with a pitiful voice.

Quinn chuckled at the dramatics and got close to take a good look at Rachel. She checked her forehead with her cold hand and Rachel let out a sigh. "I'm not a doctor but I can assure you that you're not dying. It doesn't seem that bad. I brought some stuff for you. You should take them now and rest. You'll be fine before you know it."

"Whatever you say, my captain."

"O...kay. I'm going to bring you some juice and the meds. And maybe I should prepare some soup." Seeing Rachel's scrunched face at the mention of food, she added: "I know you're not hungry at all but you can't spend all night with an empty stomach." Rachel nodded her consent then.

Quinn made to walk away but Rachel stopped her in her tracks. "Thank you for coming. You are always there when I need you."

"My pleasure." Quinn smiled and added before walking away: "Who would pass the chance to take care of a sick Rachel Berry? It's video-documentary worthy."

"Mean!" Rachel tried to yell but failed spectacularly and she curled up in herself lamenting her back luck.

* * *

The blonde was eating a small dinner on the kitchen. Rachel was sleeping soundly in her bedroom. She had obediently eaten the soup, drunk enough liquids and taken the meds. She had dozen off almost as soon as she was finished. After making sure that Rachel was comfortably tucked in she had marched over to the kitchen to see what Rachel had in the fridge and crossed her fingers for finding something edible.

She was about to change into more comfortable clothes to spend the night on the guest bedroom when her phone beeped with a text message.

_Quinn, have you talked to Rach? She is not answering my texts and I'm beginning to worry. It's not like her._

_Yeah, I'm with her right now. She's is sick and she asked me to come. I'm spending the night to make sure she is alright._

_Oh, okay. She could have called me too. But you're her favorite person, so... anyway, let me know if you need anything for our little diva. Send her my best wishes._

_Got it. Don't worry. She'll be bossing around like only she knows really soon. _

Quinn smiled at Kurt's words. It was true. Rachel could have called him but instead reached out to her. She always turned to Quinn when she had a problem or needed a favor. She was the person Rachel went to. And she wouldn't have it other way.

* * *

Quinn checked on Rachel a few times during the night and she was glad to find out that the fever was practically gone and Rachel seemed to have a better face. She was going to ask the day off to make sure Rachel was back on her feet before she let her alone though. Quinn was currently making breakfast for Rachel. She knew the brunette wasn't really that hungry but eating some food wasn't negotiable. She set everything up on a tray and went to Rachel's room. She smiled when she found her friend resting on the pillows with her back against the headboard.

"Breakfast in bed? I should keep you around, huh?" Rachel joked with a smile. She was loving being so spoiled. She was definitely feeling better this morning though the tissues hadn't disappeared yet.

"Very funny. Don't get used to it, miss. You are going to lose your nurse very soon."

Rachel pouted. "That's too bad. If the writing doesn't work out for you, you can always be a nurse. You're really good at it. And I bet people wouldn't complain one bit."

Quinn chuckled before she sarcastically replied: "I'll keep that in mind." She dropped the tray carefully in Rachel's lap. The brunette glanced at her phone to check the time and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is it not late? You should be at work right now."

"I called the day off." Quinn explained with a carefree voice and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Rachel.

"You shouldn't have. I would have called Kurt or someone if you needed to go."

"It's one day, Rachel. Besides, you did the same for me when I got sick, remember? I'm only returning the favor. So... don't worry about it."

"Alright. I'm not going to complain about having you around, that's for sure. You're really the best, nurse Fabray." Rachel winked at Quinn before taking a sip of her pineapple juice. Quinn shook her head with a blush on her face and let herself drop on the bed while Rachel happily ate her breakfast.

* * *

Quinn spent a few days only minding her own business. After Rachel got better, she threw herself at work again, but not without promising Quinn that she would take better care of herself. After all, none could replace one Rachel Berry. They met a couple of times for lunch but other than that, the brunette dropped off the face of the earth. Santana was equally busy with work. After getting tired of being rejected for so many roles in the acting world she decided to prove something more normal. She took a few courses and now she had a regular job in an advertising company and she was content with it.

So Quinn spent her time working, writing, reading, and catching up in a lot of TV shows. But the boring days were coming to an end because it was a day of celebration.

"Happy birthday, S!"

"Thanks, bitch!"

"How does it feel to be one year closer to death? I mean, be careful, Santana, I can already see your winkles."

"Shut up! That's a lie. My face is as perfect as the rest of my body. And… morbid much?"

"Bite me, old woman."

"You wish. Do you realize that we're the same age, right?"

"I stopped counting at 20, so nop." Santana laughed and Quinn smiled. "So... party tonight?"

"Yes! Party at my house. It's going to be awesome and I'm getting some for sure. I mean, I'm the birthday girl and none with two cells in her brain would deny me. Picking up a lady is not going to be hard."

"Don't you get tired of meaningless sex?"

"Is that a serious question?" Receiving only silence as a response she answered. "Look, I'm enjoying my youth, nothing wrong with that. If one day I meet a girl worth of getting into a relationship with, then I'll think about it, meanwhile, Santana Lopez is going to teach the ladies how is done!"

"I'm scared every time you refer to yourself in third person. Anyway. Rachel and Kurt are going, right?

"Yeah, the wonder twins confirmed it yesterday. I'm surprised you asked since you and the midget are always attached to the hip and should know by now."

"That's a bit exaggerated, don't you think?"

"Are you kidding me? I mean, I know you would prefer to be attached to another part of her body...

"Santana, stop!" Santana cackled and Quinn rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen her much lately, I don't know where she has gotten herself into. She even cancelled our dinner the other night."

"That doesn't sound like Rachel."

"I don't know, maybe she is just stressed out because of the play or something. I don't think I should read too much into it."

"Okay. Besides, you'll see her tonight, and you will spend the whole night looking at her with puppy eyes. That sounds like an exciting plan, right Q?" Quinn could imagine Santana's smirk in her head perfectly.

"Go to hell."

"I just came back from there. Too hot for my taste."

"You're unbelievable."

"Whoa, thank you, I'm flattered."

"I'm going to hang up now."

"Whatever. Don't be late! I'm reserving the first drink for us. Maybe."

"Oh, how sweet! See you later, Satan!"

"Bye, blondie!" Quinn hung up and shook her head.

Santana could be abrasive, vulgar and boisterous sometimes but she had been her best friend since they were kids. It's true that they fight a lot but it's something inevitable with two women like them with so much character. They have been through so much together they couldn't imagine life without the other.

* * *

After a day without anything worth of mention, Quinn got ready to go to Santana's party. She had been working practically all day, first in the bookstore, and then with an article for a website. It wasn't very well paid, but it was related to what she loved and she always enjoyed writing.

She chose a elegant black dress, put her make-up on, and checked herself on the mirror. Satisfied with what she saw she picked up her things and went on her way.

She arrived a few minutes later since Santana lived in a nice apartment only a few blocks away. The money that her mother had given her a few years ago was still paying off. She could hear music from inside and she supposed the door was open so she turned the knob t and got in. She was only able to take a few steps before she was engulfed in a tight hug.

"What the hell..." Quinn muttered perplexed.

"Q, you are here!"

"Yeah, surprise!" Quinn pulled away a little to examine Santana. "Don't tell me you are drunk already."

"I'm not." She said with determination but then hesitated a little. "Well, maybe I took a couple of shots… but that barely counts."

"If you say so… just take it easy, we don't want you to pass out before the cake."

"I'll try."

"Here you go." Quinn offered her gift to Santana and the Latina took the package and shook it.

"Don't tell me they are a bunch of books. Because I swear I will make you eat the pages one by one."

"Shut that filthy mouth and open it." Santana looked suspiciously at Quinn before doing it and she chuckled joyfully at seeing what was inside. "All the seasons from Rizzoli & Isles? That's awesome, Q!" Santana gave her a side hug.

"I knew you would like it." Quinn beamed, proud of herself for her good choice.

"A drink?"

"Why not?"

Santana went to retrieve a shot of vodka for Quinn and another one for herself. When Quinn saw what Santana had in her hands she raised an eyebrow at the Latina.

"This is the last one for a while. I promise."

Quinn shook her head but took hers between her fingers. Santana raised her glass and said. "To me, that you can enjoy my company for many years to come."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh and yelled: "To you" and they both drowned their shots. Quinn winced at the taste and glanced around at the people in full-party mode. Some of them were dancing, and some of them were simply drinking and talking among themselves.

"Great party. Have you chosen your target yet?"

Santana smirked. "Maybe... there is a hot redhead over there that it would be a really great present."

Quinn directed her gaze where Santana was gesturing and nodded her approval. "Good taste."

"I know." Santana replied with a knowing smile. She casted her gaze to the door and commented: "I think your present has just arrived." Quinn followed her gaze and saw Rachel entering the apartment dressed in a tight pretty blue dress. Their eyes connected like magnets and a smile draw on Rachel's face who made her way to them.

"Looking smoking hot, Berry." Santana said checking her out appreciatively which only earned her an elbow in the ribs from Quinn.

"Thank you and... happy birthday, Santana!" Rachel leapt forward to trap the Latina in a hug. When she pulled away, Santana thanked her before excusing herself and making her way to her next conquest.

"She is right." Rachel turned around to look at Quinn. "You look beautiful."

Rachel blushed a pretty pink because of the praise and because of the intensity she found in Quinn's eyes. "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

Quinn smiled shyly before asking: "Where is your partner in crime?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and answered: "Oh, Kurt is gonna be a little late. He was supposed to come with me, but Adam called him because he needed help with something, and well, you know Kurt."

"Yeah... do you want a drink?"

"That would be great, actually."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Quinn left Rachel alone to retrieve the drinks. No vodka this time. She wouldn't be able to hold all night if she kept Santana's rhythm. She was going to be responsible. While she prepared the drinks she glanced at Rachel to be sure she was alright and saw a guy approaching her. She furrowed her brow in annoyance.

* * *

"Hi." Rachel, who was observing Quinn, startled at the voice. When she looked up she saw a guy with dark hair, tall and who exuded confidence and arrogance in spares.

"Hello." Rachel said tightly looking around for an escape.

"I'm Nathan, I work with Santana." He offered his hand and Rachel reluctantly shook it. None could ever accuse her of not being polite.

"Rachel."

"Pretty name." He smiled charmingly. "How do you know Santana?"

"We were in the same highschool."

"Wow, then you know her for a long time."

"Yes..."

"Can I buy you a drink and we can know each other more? You seem... interesting." Nathan ran his eyes over Rachel's body wantonly.

Rachel let out a grateful sigh when Quinn decided that moment to show up again and stop Nathan's advances.

"Am I interrupting?" Quinn glanced with disdain at Nathan before offering the drink to Rachel.

"Oh, of course not, Quinn." Rachel said with gratitude lacing her voice. "Thanks. As you see, Nathan, Quinn already have it covered... but thank you for the offer."

"Too bad. What about your phone number? We could keep this going another day. I'm sure we would have a good time. What do you say?"

"Still not interested. Hey, Quinn, look, it's Kurt! Let's say hello to him. Excuse us, Nathan." With that, Rachel walked away from him briskly to get away, with Quinn, who was glaring daggers at the man, following closely.

They stood near the kitchen and shared a look.

"What the hell is his problem?" Quinn asked irritated and Rachel laughed.

"Oh, my God, that was... I don't even know. Why would Santana invite him?"

"I bet it was out of pity, because for God's sake, that guy is an idiot."

"Oh, I love it when you get all protective." Rachel said in a sweet voice and put her arm over Quinn's shoulders to give her a squeeze. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah, let's go to the couch, it's more quiet in there."

They made their way to the couch and plopped down with their drinks in their hands. They watched the people milling around for a while before Quinn opened her mouth. "So, how are you? I have barely seen your hair lately."

Rachel threw her an apologetic look. "I know, I'm so sorry! I feel terrible for neglect you these days but I have so many things in my hands that, ugh. I wish days would last more than 24 hours."

"It's okay, I get it. I just miss you."

"Me too," Rachel said softy and rested her head in Quinn's shoulder. "What kind of friend am I?

"The worst." Quinn said jokingly.

"Hey!" Rachel tried to hit Quinn but the blonde intercepted her arm before it could reach her.

"You should work out more in that elliptical of yours. You have poor reflexes." Quinn smiled cheekily at Rachel.

"I'll have that in mind, Fabray." Rachel said and suddenly Quinn realized how close their faces were. She looked at Rachel's eyes and lost herself completely in those beautiful brown orbits. She was expecting Rachel to move away at any second but Rachel didn't move an inch. She leaned in imperceptibly and when she had half a mind to close the gap her daydream faded out when someone screamed: "Cake time!".

Quinn pulled apart quickly pretending nothing was about to happen and Rachel just looked at her with a shy smile before directing her attention to what was going on. She cursed inwardly. One more second and she would have done what she had been scared to do all these years. She didn't know if she should be happy the scream snapped her out of it, or if she was robbed of the best moment of her life. She had so many doubts... and there was only one way to resolve them once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a sunny morning despite the typical cold weather in February, that's why Quinn proposed Santana to go for a run around the park to do some exercise. She had the day off and Santana was free until later that morning. Quinn felt she was losing her shape after spending so many hours in front of the computer. Santana couldn't refuse after hearing Quinn whining nonstop on the phone for several minutes. She had a soft spot after all.

After running at a slow pace for thirty minutes, they decided to end the adventure. They were both breathless and their legs were hurting. They found a bench nearby and collapsed unceremoniously on it huffing and groaning.

"Okay, bitch, this is the last time we do something like this." Santana felt like she was chocking.

Quinn let out a chuckle, but she was panting too and her legs felt like jelly. "It wasn't that bad."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Sports: not my thing. God."

"I always thought you would be good at football. I mean, can you imagine yourself around those hunky players? Like when Mercedes, Tina and Rachel played. It would be fun watching you."

Santana glared at Quinn before drinking half a bottle of water that they had taken with them. "Yeah, not feeling it," she deadpanned. "I'm spending my kind of free Tuesday morning with you running… what is wrong with me?"

"Good question. You should make yourself tested," she replied before receiving a lame blow on her arm. Santana groaned before complaining that she didn't even have strength to hit anyone anymore.

"So… tell me things, how is everything going?" Santana asked once she felt like her breathing was returning to normal.

Quinn looked at her out of the corner of her eye and replied. "Fine, you know, as always."

"Right." Santana looked thoughtful. "The other day at the party, the midget and you seemed very cozy…"

"Cozy? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, after how much you drank that night, I'm even surprised you remember anything."

"Hey! I didn't drink that much. I mean, the hottie redhead certainly wasn't complaining about my skills later that night. That one was a screamer, Q." Santana smirked at the memory.

"Oh, God, shut up. Or I'll post on Facebook some interesting and embarrassing stories with you as the star." Santana narrowed her eyes at her friend but Quinn ignored her. "Look, I don't know, right before the cake…" Quinn hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe, there was a moment. But I don't know what it was, or even if it really happened."

"Define moment."

"Intense visual contact?" Quinn asked frowning.

"Wow. Wild." Santana snickered.

Quinn looked down. "Look, I don't know. I'm probably making stuff up. After that, she didn't act rare around me or anything. She was her normal self. We just had a good time with Kurt and everyone else."

"I see."

"But... I have been thinking a lot lately. Since I moved to New York, Rachel and I have been spending a lot of time together, we are so close now and… I always feel this connection when I'm with her, and that's not going away." Quinn made a pause to collect her thoughts. "I want to ask you something." Quinn said very seriously. "And please be honest." Santana nodded and gestured or her to continue. "Do you think is possible and not totally crazy that Rachel feels something for me? I mean, do you really think that I have a chance?"

Santana took a big breath before answering. "Honestly? Yes." At Quinn's inquisitive face she proceed to explain. "Look, I really think that it's not just your imagination and you're not making things up. When you two are together there is this… energy in the room. And I have never seen Rachel look at someone the way she looks at you. Trust me, if a girl looked at me that way, we would do more than holding hands for sure."

"I sense a but."

Santana grimaced and continued. "But… It's Rachel we're talking about. She is always been crazy-boy, obsessed with getting the perfect lead man. And Quinn Fabray declaring her love for her maybe it's not in her plans."

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of."

Santana rubbed Quinn's arm in a comforting manner. "You can't spend the rest of your life wondering though. People don't say that thing of: the worst is not knowing?"

"Yeah, but normally people say a lot of stupid stuff." Quinn smiled.

"True. I think this can be your moment though. She doesn't have a puppet holding onto her arm so you might as well take advantage of that while it lasts."

"Okay, so as my best friend your advice is…?"

"To go for it, Q. You have waited long enough. What's the worst that could happen?"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at that question. "Do you want a list? Because it would be long."

"Everything is going to be okay. Trust me. And then, when you have found out how Berry tastes, you come and thank me for being so awesome and giving you the push you needed to do this."

"I really hope you are right, S."

* * *

Rachel was in her dressing room changing to go home after a productive but exhausting rehearsal, with fight included between two of her castmates without consequences fortunately, when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?," she yelled.

"Special package for Rachel Berry!"

Rachel jumped to her feet and opened the door with a smile. She found herself face to face with a shy looking Quinn. Rachel moved forward to give her a tight hug. She felt like she hadn't seen the blonde in a long time though it had only been a few days in reality.

"What are you doing here?! Not that I'm not happy to see you, of course."

"Well, I wanted to see the big superstar in her element."

"Come in, come in." She closed the door behind them before turning around and noticing the bag in Quinn's hand. "And what did you bring? Something for me?," she asked biting her lip.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Quinn said coyly. She put her hand inside and took out a box full of vegan chocolates. "There, you greedy." Quinn said good-naturedly.

"Thank you so much." Rachel grabbed the box and opened it to take a look. Her mouth watered at the sight. "They look delicious. Any reason for your kind act?"

"I just… wanted to do something nice for you. And you know, maybe it counts as an excuse to see you."

"Since when do you need an excuse?" Rachel raised her eyebrow at Quinn in challenge.

"That's a good question. I just… I haven't seen you since the party and… well, I don't know. It's silly." Quinn finished lamely.

"Well, I was just leaving, you want to walk with me?"

"Yeah, sure, absolutely."

Rachel took her purse and the bag and led the way out. Walking through the hall to the exit they encountered a beautiful girl, with dark hair and rectangular glasses.

"Hey, you, leaving already?"

"Yeah, it's late and I'm tired." Quinn stood by her side and her castmate directed the blonde an appreciative look before prompting. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Quinn's eyes snapped up and Rachel looked between them. "Oh, sure. This is Quinn, my best friend. And this is Kristen. She is in the play with me."

"Really nice to meet you, Quinn. You should come by more often. I could show you around and entertain you," she spoke suggestively.

Rachel frowned at the bold move. Before Quinn could answer, Rachel took her by the hand and started pulling her away.

"Thanks for the offer, Kris. She will consider it… or not." She added murmuring to herself.

When they were out of the theater, Quinn glanced at Rachel and laughed at the pissed off expression she wore.

"What was that? That woman doesn't beat around the bush, does she?"

"She is a predator. It's better if you stay away from her. Ugh. What a nerve."

Quinn threw her a funny look and raised her infamous eyebrow. "Why does it bother you that much?"

Rachel looked surprised at the question but replied anyway: "She is the type that sleeps around. She reminds me of Santana actually. I just don't think she is suitable for you. Besides, she can be a real bitch when she wants to. I don't even know how she hasn't been kicked out yet." Rachel rambled.

Quinn nodded at the explanation and dropped the subject. She wasn't interested in Kristen at all, she simply was intrigued by Rachel's reaction. Jealous? Possessive? Protective?

They walked along the sideway in relative silence before Quinn mustered up all the courage within her to execute the first step.

"So… I had an ulterior motive to go to the theater."

"Really? Go ahead."

Quinn swallowed tightly. It was just a simple proposition but it felt a lot more than that. "I was hoping that you would let me invite you to dinner."

"Oh." Rachel smiled. "Sure. When?"

"Tomorrow? You don't have late rehearsals, do you?"

"Nop, I'm free. Sounds like a plan. Any special occasion that I have missed or…?"

"No, no." Quinn looked everywhere but at Rachel. "I just wanted to talk to you, and spend some quality time together, you and me, you know."

"Pick me up at 7 then?"

"Perfect."

"Then, it's settled. Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray have a girls night!," she exclaimed with joy.

* * *

Quinn spent the next day lost in thought, and because of that she suffered a series of mishaps that dampened her mood a little. She spilled coffee on herself after tripping over her own feet (she still doesn't know how that happened), she collided with someone on the sidewalk who threw her a few colorful words, and she realized belatedly that a costumer had played her and paid less than he was supposed to. The "date" was tonight and she didn't know if she should consider the disastrous events as a signal. The universe was trying to tell her something?

On the early afternoon she decided to call her mother to cheer herself up a little. Their communication wasn't very frequent these days and she missed it.

"Hello?"

"Mom!"

"Oh, Quinnie, honey, I'm so glad to hear your voice." Judy said with joy.

Quinn heard people talking loudly on the background and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you out?"

"What? No, I'm at home. Some friends came by."

"It sounds more like a college party or something, mother." Quinn giggled.

"Don't be silly. We are just playing cards," she scolded.

"Really? What exactly?"

"Poker." Judy answered firmly.

Quinn couldn't hold in her chuckle. "You aren't joking, are you?"

"What's the matter, can't women of my age play poker?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Sounds… fun. But please, don't lose all your money… or the house. We don't want you to end up on the streets wandering."

"Well, if that was to happen, I could always go living with you in New York, right, darling?"

"I'll have my couch ready for you, don't worry. It's very comfy."

Both women laughed before silence fell upon the line.

"I'm glad you're having a good time, mom. Anyway, I just wanted to check on you. I miss you."

"Me too, Quinn. Don't forget your mother and call more!"

"Will do. Well, I have to go."

"Plans tonight?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"With who, If I may ask?"

"God, you are so nosy," she said exasperated with a roll of her eyes. "With Rachel, mom."

"Of course it's Rachel," she commented knowingly. "Say hello to her from me, would you? And have fun!"

"Yeah, yeah. Talk to you soon, okay?"

"Alright. Hey, girls, say goodbye to my daughter!" Quinn heard a jumbled chorus of goodbyes aimed to her and she laughed. "Bye, sweetheart!"

"Bye mom." Quinn hung up and shook her head in amusement at her mother's actions. Judy has rebuilt her life in a remarkable way even if she hasn't found a man to share her life with yet. Quinn was proud of her mom and she was happy to have the relationship she had always desired with her.

* * *

She was panicking inside and she had tried several outfits already which were piled on her bed at this moment. Time was coming to a close. She took her phone and called Santana on a whim. Her friend accepted the call on the second ring and Quinn didn't even wait for a greeting.

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can and you're going to."

"I don't even know what to put on, Santana! This is a disaster." She rubbed her hand over her face and stopped in front of the mirror. God, she was a mess.

"Listen to me, Q. Think it's just dinner with Rachel, a simple and nice dinner between friends. Nothing more. Step by step."

"But it's not." Quinn declared firmly.

"I know that, fuck." Santana replied with annoyance. "But the power of imagination and all that crap."

Quinn chuckled at her words and sat down on the little space left by the clothes. She took a deep breath and asked. "Okay, help me. You know my wardrobe. You choose."

"Alright, good call. The decision is mine." After a brief pause she voiced her opinion. "What about the outfit you bought last time we were shopping? The green dress. It's cold outside but with a warm coat and the boots you should be fine."

"Okay. Hair up or down?"

"Down, with light make-up."

"Got it." Quinn pulled aside the discarded clothes and looked at the chosen outfit with satisfaction. It looked great on her and she wanted to look the best tonight. She couldn't fail with that. "You are the best, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"It's just… this night is really important and I need it to go well." Quinn said quietly.

"I know. Look, whatever happens I'm with you, okay?

"Yeah," she said distracted.

"Let me know how it goes. I have been witnessing this push and pull for years. I deserve to know how it ends."

"Sure." Quinn took a deep breath. "God, I have never been more nervous in my entire life. I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Just what you need right now. To vomit. " Santana joked. "Remember. You're Quinn fucking Fabray and you always get what you want."

"Good motto. Talk to you soon, S."

"Bye, Q. Good luck!"

* * *

Quinn arrived at Rachel's door promptly. She knew Rachel valued punctuality so she knew better than to be late. When the clock hit seven, she rang the bell. A few moments later, the door swung open and a beautiful and elegant Rachel Berry dressed in a sophisticated red dress appeared with a big smile on her face.

Quinn gaped at her, her mind blank until Rachel let out a chuckle and asked: "So... how do I look?"

Quinn forced herself to close her mouth and quickly replied: "I... wow... you look impressive."

Rachel looked down shyly before appraising Quinn as well. "You too."

Quinn snapped out of her daze. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me take my purse and put on my coat and we're good to go."

Rachel closed the door before both of them step into the elevator and went outside. Rachel interlaced their arms together getting closer to he blonde to ward off the low temperature.

"Jeez, I think I should have bundled up more." Rachel whined.

Quinn glanced down at the brunette's profile and smiled. "I think you are fine. Your coat is huge. Besides, we are not going far away. So don't worry about frostbite."

"You didn't tell me where we're going, by the way."

"I know. Well, I thought about trying the new restaurant that you have been babbling about for months. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" Rachel squeezed Quinn's arm with her free hand and beamed at her friend happily.

It didn't take them long to get to the restaurant where the hostess showed them to their table since Quinn had made a reservation once they had arranged dinner.

Once they were seated, Rachel looked around her at the layout and commented: "This is awesome. If the food is as good as the decoration..."

"Yeah, I don't know why we didn't come here sooner."

"I tried to convince Kurt, but he was always making excuses. Maybe an ex-boyfriend works here because I can't find an explanation to a negative."

Quinn chuckled. "That could be accurate. How is he doing?"

"Great, he seems to have settled down with Adam. I'm glad they reconnected." Rachel took the menu from the table to see what they had to offer. At seeing the prices her eyes widened and she repressed a gasp. "Quinn!"

"Yeah?"

"This is... extremely expensive, no, this is beyond expensive!" she whispered leaning forward.

Quinn made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "Don't worry about that. Order whatever you want. My treat." Before Rachel could protest she took the menu to hide her face. The waiter came to their table for their drink orders.

"Red wine would be fine with you?" Quinn asked her.

"Yeah, okay." The waiter disappeared to bring it to the table before coming back to write their orders.

"So... what have you been up to lately?" Rachel broke the silence after the waiter went way while she sipped from her glass. The wine was definitely good.

"Well, you know, the same boring stuff as usual." Quinn replied nonchalantly.

"Come on, you're everything but boring."

"I talked to my mom earlier. She sends her greetings." Quinn grinned.

"Oh, that's nice of her."

"She was playing poker with her friends, can you believe it? She is cooler than me."

Rachel threw her head back and laughed. "Wow, that's... amazing. Hey, who knows? Maybe she will win a fortune and realize she is good enough to be professional." Both broke into giggles at the idea.

"Also, Shelby sent me a mail asking me when I would be able to see Beth. She said that she misses me. There was a picture attached too. She's really growing up," she said with a hint of melancholy.

"Hey," she said reaching out her hand to cover Quinn's. "You should be proud of the girl she's becoming. She has a good life and she's happy, and part of that is because of the selfless choice you made years ago."

"Yeah. I just... you wonder sometimes, you know?"

Rachel squeezed her hand in understanding before letting go.

"Ready for opening night? It's almost here!"

"I was born ready," she declared cheekily. "You are going to be there, right?," she asked hopeful.

"I wouldn't miss it," she stated surely.

The food arrived at that moment and they chatted about every topic they could come up with while they enjoyed their dinner.

Quinn was getting nervous by the minute. She was trying to buy some time but there was a point where she couldn't stall anymore. The check came and as she affirmed earlier, she paid for both of them.

Once they were breathing the air night again, Quinn proposed a walk. The moment was getting closer and she was starting to sweat. God, why it had to be this difficult?

Rachel noticed how quiet Quinn was and bumped their shoulders in a playful manner. "Has the cat eaten your tongue? You're very quiet."

Quinn let out a nervous chuckle and shook her head. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You know, everything and nothing at the same time."

"Okay, that doesn't sound mysterious at all," she giggled.

Quinn saw a bench by a tree nearby and guided Rachel to it with a hand on her back. "Let's sit down, shall we?"

Rachel obeyed and sat down and Quinn did the same leaving a small distance between them. Quinn inspected her surroundings. It was a nice area with some trees around and they were alone. Why wait any longer?

She took a deep breath, sent a little prayer, and turned her eyes towards Rachel.

"Okay...," she murmured. "Listen, I... invited you tonight for a reason." Rachel lifted her eyebrows and gestured for her to continue. "Maybe I should have done this a long time ago but... I guess I was a coward then. I was waiting for the right moment but... the right moment doesn't exist unless you create it so here we are..." Quinn rambled.

Rachel stopped her, not understanding where this was going or why Quinn seemed so nervous. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Right." Quinn looked down at the floor. She didn't have a speech planned, she was playing by ear. She needed to speak from her heart. That was the best solution. She raised her eyes and tried to keep her voice firm. "I love you. I'm in love with you," she declared looking directly at Rachel's brown eyes. Her stomach was in knots, her throat was dry and her palms were sweating but she had done it.

The words hung in the air for a few seconds. After the pause all that was heard was: "Oh." Quinn tried to decipher the emotions passing over Rachel's face but the attempt was futile. It was hard to read Rachel sometimes. But if she would have to bet she would say that she is shocked for sure.

Quinn told herself to be patient, that she should give Rachel a few minutes to absorb and assimilate her words. But her impatience got the best of her. "Please, say something," she pleaded with vulnerable eyes.

Rachel turned to Quin slowly with an unreadable face and finally opened her mouth. "Quinn, I... wow... I didn't see that one coming." She looked down for a moment before returning her gaze at Quinn who was looking at her expectantly and hopeful." You know how much I care about you, right?" Quinn nodded jerkily. "But Quinn... I don't... we are friends! I mean, I never thought that you... maybe I have been too blind and didn't see the signs, I don't know. I just I don't think I can give you what you are asking from me right now. The idea of you and me, it hasn't crossed my mind."

During Rachel's speech, Quinn could hear the blood pumping in her ears with how fast her heart was beating. With each word, her body deflated more and more. A sense of unease took over her body and she swore she felt her heart breaking in a thousand pieces. She looked down while her eyes filled with tears but she blinked rapidly to get rid of them. She wanted to run and hide under a rock right now but she wasn't going to cry, at least not right now.

She swallowed tightly and forced the words out, albeit quietly . "I understand."

"Quinn, God, I'm so so sorry. I don't mean to hurt you," she said with so much regret that Quinn forced herself to look up at her friend. The sadness in those hazel eyes was overwhelming. "Our friendship means the world to me, you know that."

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. If there is anyone to blame is me, for getting my hopes up. I guess I just misinterpreted things. I had this ridiculous idea that you felt something for me too." The only thing she wanted was to hit her head repeteadly into a wall. Hard. How can she be so stupid?

"I... I'm sorry if somehow I lead you on."

Quinn didn't respond and stared fixedly ahead to a distant point while Rachel squirmed uneasily on her seat.

"Look, I need to tell you something." Rachel paused and took a deep breath. "It's not the best timing, but you deserve to know. I don't want you to find out from someone else... considering the circumstances. I wish I would have done it sooner but... I'm seeing someone." Quinn's head snapped up. "Since a few weeks. I was going to tell you but he and I agreed to keep it to ourselves at first and then things got messy and..."

Quinn was sure she was in a nightmare. She didn't want to hear a word anymore. Things were clear now, there was no point in keeping the conversation going. She stood up abruptly and announced with a barely audible voice: "It's late. We should go back."

"I..." Rachel interrupted herself before standing up as well. "Okay," she agreed sadly.

Quinn started walking and Rachel followed her. She let some distance between. She was sure she couldn't stand close proximity with the brunette. They walked for twenty minutes in the most awkward silence they had ever had, with Rachel throwing furtive and worried glances at Quinn, trying to catch her gaze, but the blonde kept her head ducked all the time.

Rachel stopped suddenly and announced. "This is my stop."

Quinn startled at her voice, so immersed on her thoughts. She looked up and saw that, indeed, they had arrived to Rachel's building. Quinn changed her weight from one leg to another uncomfortably, never making eye contact. She was at a loss for words.

Rachel was the first one to speak up after stalling for a minute. "Well... thank you for dinner," she said with hesitance. "I guess I'll see you later?," she asked biting her lip anxiously.

"Good night," was all Quinn could muster up before quickly turning around and walking away. She only took a few steps before Rachel stopped her in her tracks.

"I really care about you, Quinn."

Quinn was only able to voice a chocked: "I know."

* * *

Quinn found herself opening her door. She didn't even know how she got there. The whole walk was a daze. She was shaking, but she wasn't cold at all. Her eyes were burning with the tears pooled in there, but she refused to let them fall yet again. She finally managed to turn the key right and entered her apartment.

She left her purse on the countertop before taking off her coat and checking her phone. She barely could see the screen and the new message through the blur. She managed to see the text from Santana.

_How did it go, Q?_

Quinn read it a few times because the words were not registering on her brain. Her mind was cloudy. When they finally did, a wave of irrational rage ran through her and she threw her phone against the wall with all of her strength. The sound of the impact echoed around the quiet apartment but she didn't care one bit.

She went to retrieve what she needed right now. She pulled out a bottle of vodka from the cabinet and sat on the couch before pouring herself a glass. Why Santana had to cheer her on? She was wrong. It was better not knowing, at least she wouldn't be feeling like hell right now. She swallowed the first glass and poured herself a second. All those moments between them were nothing more than friendly, apparently. She gulped down the second one and went for the third glass. Rachel had found someone new and she didn't even bother to tell her so. If she had known, this night wouldn't have happened, she would still be in limbo but it would be preferable. She swallowed the third one.

She had always try to envision Rachel's reaction to her confession, but what she had never thought about was how she would react or feel if the answer was not was she expected and hoped for.

She poured herself another glass before she finally allowed herself to cry. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts! :D**

* * *

Quinn woke up disoriented. For a second she didn't know where she was. Her back was aching and her head was pounding. She incorporated a little and realized she was on her couch. She must have fallen asleep in there after taking too many drinks. She looked around the apartment and her gaze fixated on the laying phone near the door. The events from last night came rushing back to her and she felt a heavy weight settling on her stomach.

She collapsed against the couch again with a groan and sighed. She glanced towards the still open curtains where the sunlight was streaming through the room. She had no idea what time it was but she did know that she wasn't up to anything today. She had an afternoon shift at the bookstore today, so she didn't have to worry about work for now.

She stood up with a lot of effort on her part and walked to the wall near the door to pick up the phone and examine it. It would be a miracle if it still worked. Besides, the screen was scratched. She left it on the table to try fixing it later and dragged herself to her bedroom to check the clock. It was almost noon. The only thing she wanted right now was to close her eyes and fall in a dreamless sleep, to not feel anything. That way her mind would be untroubled for a while at least.

She decided to take a shower because she was still wearing the outfit from yesterday and she stunk of alcohol. The water was scolding but she didn't really care. She concentrated on the stream of water and the sensations on her body to keep her thoughts from diverting to the events of last night.

Once she finished she put on some comfortable sweatpants and an old t-shirt and took an aspirin for the headache. It felt like her head was going to split in two. She made herself a small breakfast, even if she wasn't hungry at all. She ate a muffin and drank some apple juice before cleaning up the table where the almost empty bottle of vodka and the glass were still sitting.

She plopped down on the couch and glanced out the window trying to organize her thoughts. Her state of mind wasn't the best at the moment to go to work. She would probably end up crying hysterically or snapping at some rude costumer. So, what was the point? It wasn't like the job was leading her anywhere. She was only working there while she waited for an opportunity that it seemed like it was never going to come. But… maybe work would help her go through this moment? That way she would have something else to focus on. If she stayed at home she would spend the whole day wallowing. Though that didn't sound like a bad idea.

She went to her desk to retrieve her computer and checked her mail. She read the new message she had received and chuckled mirthless. No, thank you, we are not interested. She slammed the computer closed and left it aside. Her life was definitely a mess right now.

She had a couple of hours before she had to go to work and turned the TV on to distract herself as much as possible. Needless to say, it didn't work like she expected to.

* * *

Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table expecting Kurt's arrival at any moment. She had sent him a text asking him to come as soon as possible. She needed him right now. She had barely slept the night before. All she could see was Quinn's devastated face. She was feeling terrible. Quinn was her best friend, and she knew she had hurt her badly. That was the last thing she had meant to do but still, it was what happened.

Quinn was in love with her. She wanted to be with her. She had spent every waking moment since she got home reviewing their history together on her mind, meaningful moments and conversations between the two.

In highschool, Quinn hated her, at least, at the beginning. She had made that very clear at that time. She was the prime target of her attacks. Quinn was obsessed with her. Maybe it was her way of showing her real feelings? After a lot of struggling and resistance, Quinn finally accepted her offer of friendship. Then she was adamant about the big mistake that the wedding would be and only agreed to go because it would make Rachel happy.

Quinn, always doing nice things for her without apparent reason. Quinn, always coming to her rescue whenever Rachel needed her. Quinn, taking care of her when she was sick. Quinn, always claiming that she shouldn't settle because she deserved the best. Now she understood why she never liked any of her boyfriends. She was jealous.

A knock on the door stopped her musings and she was thankful for that. She got up to open the door and found Kurt with a worried expression on the other side.

"Sweetie, what's going on? That text sounded urgent." Kurt brushed past her to get inside before she closed the door and turned around to face him.

"Hi, Kurt. Nice to see you too," she tried to joke.

Kurt took a look at Rachel's appearance for a sign of what was happening. She had bags under her eyes and her hair and clothes were disheveled. "What's wrong?"

"Let's go sit, okay?" She returned to her seat without waiting for a response and Kurt reluctantly obeyed.

"You're scaring me, Rachel," he said with concern in his eyes.

She took a deep breath and started: "You know how Quinn and I went out last night?"

Kurt looked confused at the question but nodded.

"Well, we went to dinner and everything was going great but then…"

"Then?," he prompted.

"She said she loved me, that she is in love with me."

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. He definitively wasn't expecting that. In truth, he had realized Quinn's true feelings a long time ago but he was a bit shocked she had confessed after all this time. He really thought she was never going to do it. But by Rachel's reaction, he guessed it didn't turn out well.

"And what did you say?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows at Kurt calm demeanor. "I thought you would freak out more."

"I…just answer the question, please," he said impatiently.

"I told her that I care about her as a friend but nothing more."

"Ouch." Kurt winced.

"You don't seem very surprised about all this." Rachel threw him an accusatory glare. "Did you know something I didn't?"

Kurt raised his hands in a defensive posture before answering: "Look, I… kind of knew." Before Rachel could interrupt him, he hastily continued: "Quinn is not as subtle as she thinks, Rachel. The way she looks at you, like you are the only person that exists in her world… It's all in her eyes."

Rachel looked petrified for a second before looking down with a sad smile. "Wow. How could I be so blind?"

"How did she take it?" Kurt asked with curiosity.

"She was devastated. God, Kurt, you should have seen her face." She covered her own with her hands. She wanted to cry just thinking about it." And…" she hesitated.

"What? Don't keep anything, miss."

"I told her I was seeing someone," she declared removing her hands from her face and looking at Kurt with apprehension.

"You what!" he exclaimed horrified. "What the hell are you talking about? You're with someone? How did I not know this?

"I know, I'm sorry, okay?," she said with desperation lacing her voice. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her precisely last night, but it didn't seem fair that she would found out from another source."

"God, Rachel, I get that, but that was like kicking a hurt puppy on the pavement."

A few tears fell from Rachel's eyes at his words and Kurt leaned forward to hug her tightly while he rubbed small circles in her back for comfort. She hid her face in his shoulder and sniffled. What had she done? Sometimes the truth is not the best choice.

"Who is he?"

"I met him when I went to that cast party. He was there because of a friend and he is a producer. His name is James. We hit it off, I don't know. He said it was better if we were discreet at the beginning and I agreed. I mean, what damage could cause being a little secretive at first?"

"I hope that's a rhetoric question," he deadpanned.

Rachel slapped him lightly on his chest with a watery smile before pulling away to collect herself.

"I was going to introduce him to you guys soon."

"I see." Kurt nodded in understanding before returning to the matter in question. "What about Quinn?

"What about her?"

"Rachel, she is been in your life for a long time now. You have craved her friendship since highschool. Once you got it, it was always Quinn this and Quinn that, despite the distance between you two when she was at Yale and the guys you dated. You are closer to her than to any of us."

"I'm not following you."

"Are you sure you didn't make a mistake last night? That you're not lying to yourself? Because, Rachel, I have seen you with a bunch of guys and none of them made your face light up as it does when you are with Quinn."

"I…" Rachel didn't know what to respond to that.

"Are you absolutely sure there is nothing more than platonic friendship in there? Because, honey, sometimes you could have fooled me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I appreciate Quinn so much and I can't imagine my life without her… but she and I as… a couple, it's just not possible, okay? I don't know what you think you know about me, but I have never dated a woman, and Quinn is… Quinn, you know? I think I know myself and my feelings better than you. End of the story," she finished firmly before standing up abruptly and going to the sink to clean up the mugs piled in there.

Kurt watched her with sympathetic eyes and sighed. He believed that Rachel was not allowing herself to see the whole picture for whatever reason. After everything that Rachel and Quinn had gone though, he had to admit that he rooted for them and would be perfect for each other. They brought the best of each other.

But it seemed as if Rachel was still stuck in her "boy mentality" and didn't want to open up to the possibility of more with Quinn.

"I just want you to be sure about this."

"I like James, we're good, and Quinn is my friend. So stop pushing it."

"Okay," he said quietly.

She turned around and looked with regret at Kurt: "Sorry for snapping at you. It has been a hard night."

"Don't worry. I understand. I just I'm trying to look out for you."

"And I'm grateful for that. What would I do without you, my favorite designer?"

Kurt laughed and reached out to take her hand pulling her towards him to hug her again. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Yeah," she murmured doubtfully.

* * *

Quinn stopped by in her way to work to buy a new phone. Hers was useless. Fortunately, she could keep the same number, otherwise it would have been a mess. She didn't feel like talking to anyone though, so she kept it in silence. Santana had called and texted a few times but she had ignored it.

She was exhausted despite sleeping for so many hours and resting a couple of hours and she didn't feel like dealing with rude costumers today of all days but duty called. So she sucked it up and made her way to the bookstore.

There wasn't much activity in the afternoon, which she appreciated it. She only wanted to go home to curl up in bed and forget about the world. She was taking a look at a new book that seemed interesting when a costumer entered the shop. The guy came closer to the counter and Quinn pulled aside the book to attend him.

"Hi, what can I help you with?," she asked in a polite way.

"Yeah, hi, I reserved a book a few days ago…"

"Oh, sure, tell me your name and I'll check it out."

"Will Donovan."

"Okay…" Quinn checked in the computer and saw that, effectively, he had reserved a book, but for some reason, they all had been sold already. "Mmm… I'm sorry, we don't have any left. Maybe in a few days you could come back and…"

"That's not possible. My friend bought one yesterday and he didn't even have it reserved. I need it. Now."

Quinn took a deep breath trying to calm down and not snap at him because of his aggressive attitude. "I'm sorry, but like I said, there are no books left. There must have been some confusion and they were sold."

"Unbelievable," he spat disdainfully.

"Hey, relax, we can have it here soon. Just be patient."

"Patient? Yeah, no thank you. You guys don't know how to do anything right, fuck. This is bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Quinn was about to blow up. It certainly wasn't the best day to mess with her, specially a brat and cocky boy, surely, used to get whatever he asks.

"The incompetence here is impressive. What are you doing working here anyway? You look like a dumb model or something."

Now Quinn was fuming. Stupid people. "Get out," she gritted.

"Really? Are you going to kick me out for telling the truth?"

"I'm not above punching you," she threatened.

"Oh, you have claws. I like that," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Quinn got sick of the stupidity going on and rounded the counter to set things straight. They guy cowered a little noticing the fury in her hazel eyes and step back. "I'm not going to repeat it. Out. Now." She gestured with her index finger to the door with a murderous look.

He took a few steps back before turning around and walking towards the door. Once at a safe distance, he turned around with a smirk and said: "Hey blondie, call me if you want me to cheer you up. Miserable doesn't look good on you. Disappointed with your exciting life? None loves a bitter loser?" He laughed and walked out.

Quinn was breathing laboriously. She should have punched, or at least, slapped that idiot. What the hell was wrong with people? She was so tired of everything. After what happened with Rachel last night, the last thing she needed was to deal with idiots and have to bear rude comments. She just wanted to be left alone.

She knocked on the back office door where she was sure to find Robert and he yell his permission to come in. He was perched on her desk working on some papers.

"Hey, can we talk?"

He looked up and nodded. "What's up?"

"I'm very grateful for all you have done for me and I'm sorry this is such a short notice but... I quit."

* * *

Once at home, she went straight to her bedroom to change and threw herself at bed. She took the thick blanket next to her and wrapped it around her. She curled up and closed her eyes trying to clear up her mind, but it was going to prove impossible.

_I really care about you, Quinn._

"God, shut up!" she murmured quietly to the voice on her head.

_Our friendship means the world to me, you know that._

_I'm seeing someone._

"I can't do this."

Her mind was not willing to disconnect from the world so she thought about doing the only thing that would help right now. She threw aside the blanket and padded to the kitchen with the intention of opening the same cabinet from yesterday to pull out another bottle, this time, scotch.

The glass was filled to the brim and she swallowed it in one go.

"That's better." She took the items to her room and sat down against the headboard . She wasn't going to repeat the actions from the night before but a few drinks weren't going to do any harm.

* * *

It had been three days since the whole debacle. She had been enclosed at home the whole time, drinking and watching TV. She knew she needed to wake up and got out of the hole she had gotten herself into but she couldn't find the will. Moving on was easier said than done. Santana had been calling her nonstop the previous day, until Quinn just shut it off because the phone was in danger of another hit. Probably Santana knew everything already, probably Rachel told Kurt, and Kurt told Santana. This wasn't Santana's fault at all, but she didn't feel like talking to her right now. Not after... but the ignored calls and texts weren't going to deter Santana.

She was on the couch half-sleep when the Latina decided to show up at her door making all the noise possible.

"Quinn, open the door!," she yelled while pounding on the door incessantly.

Quinn stared ahead at the wall in front of her but made no move of getting up. She didn't want Santana's pity or even worse, a lecture.

"Q, please!" She called desperately and kept knocking. "I just want to make sure you are alright, okay? Don't make me tear down the door!

"Fuck you," she murmured quietly.

"I'm not leaving until I see you, so drag your ass here!"

Quinn rolled yer eyes before giving up. She dragged herself to the door and opened it halfway.

"What?", she asked sharply.

Santana ran her eyes up and down Quinn's body before looking at her tired eyes. "Wow. You look..."

"Terrible? I know, thank you. If you have come to insult me you can get the hell out of here."

Santana blinked rapidly not expecting such hostility towards her.

"I'm worried about you. I haven't heard from you since...," she paused not wanting to upset her friend even more. "Can I come in?"

Quinn looked behind her to the bottles sprawled around and the mess that it was the living room and shook her head.

"It's not a good time."

Santana deflated. When Quinn closed off like this, it was hard to reach out to her, unless it was a certain brunette, but that wasn't an option right now.

"I stopped by the bookstore yesterday. They told me you don't work there anymore," she said with caution.

"I quit."

"Why?"

"Why not?" she challenged. Santana didn't respond and she was getting tired of this already. "I'm busy, so..."

"Okay," she said quietly. "I'll go. But you can't shut me out, Quinn. I'm your friend, I want to help you."

"I think you have helped enough," she stated venomously.

The words hit Santana like a punch on her stomach and her face crumbled. She knew her friend was hurting and was only lashing out and she would take it as long as she had to but that didn't mean it did not affect her.

"I'm sorry," she said with sincerity. Quinn only looked down and Santana sighed. "Well, call me if you need anything and don't do anything stupid, please. I'm here." She turned around and disappeared through the hall without looking back.

Quinn closed the door before retracing her steps to the couch. "You are here and I don't know where I am," she said to herself.

* * *

The following two weeks were a blur to Quinn and Rachel.

Quinn kept her routine of staying at home and doing nothing. Her mother still helped her economically, so there was no rush of finding a new job. Although if things remained the same with the book, she was going to start reconsidering a drastical change. She was tired of rejection all over. At least, she cut the drinking a little bit because it just wasn't healthy taking so much. It helped to numb the pain, but once the buzz wore off the pain came back multiplied by two. She answered some texts to Santana, mostly to keep her from showing up at her house. And she received a couple of messages from Rachel too but she didn't answer. She wasn't trying to be cruel or anything, she just didn't know what to say.

She knew that the next step was to move on. But how to do that was the question. She had been in love with Rachel for years. Her feelings weren't going to disappear only because she wished them way. They say time fixes everything, but she was beginning to believe that that wasn't going to apply to her.

Rachel took refuge into her friends and her work. She spent a lot of time with Kurt and she met with some friends she had made while at NYAYA she hadn't seen in a long time. She also spent some time with James, although she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt when she was with him. She felt like she was betraying Quinn somehow and it was driving her insane. She missed the blonde more than anything and she felt empty without Quinn by her side. She just hoped she hadn't lost Quinn for good.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt were having coffee near Rachel's house. It was the day that she had been waiting for her whole life. Today was the opening night for West Side Story and she was beyond excited. She was confident about the play and her performance. Her dads and her friends were going to be there. There was only one missing piece of the puzzle.

"Is she coming tonight?", she asked quietly afraid of the answer.

Kurt didn't need to ask who she was referring to. He knew that Rachel had tried to contact Quinn, but the blonde hadn't given any signs. The only person she had been in contact with was Santana, and scarcely. He was sure that Quinn just needed space and that it wasn't like she won't talk to Rachel anymore. At least, he hoped so. All this situation had been stressing for all of them.

"I don't know sweetie. I have no news from her."

"And Santana?"

"She tries but you know Quinn… solitude is her friend. Why don't you ask her?"

"She is not my biggest fan right now," she confessed.

"Oh, well, it's nothing personal, she is just upset with the situation and I'm sure she misses Quinn too."

"I miss her so much." Rachel was trying really hard not to go nuts but she was dying to see Quinn. This was the longest period of time that they had gone without talking to each other since they became friends. She understood that the blonde needed space but she didn't know how much more she could endure the silence.

Quinn said that she would be there in the audience tonight, but that was before things had changed and now she wasn't so sure. She needed her there, as always.

"I know. She'll come around, I'm sure."

* * *

It was late in the morning and she had just woken up. Now she didn't have a job so she could sleep in as much as she wanted to. Advantages of being unemployed and sad.

She walked to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"God, I'm pathetic." She brushed her teeth and splayed some water in her face. When she was finishing drying her hands with a towel, her phone started to ring in the next room. She wondered who it was. Santana? Her mom? Rachel?

When she looked at the screen she was surprised to read Kurt's name and accepted the call.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Quinn, how are you?", he greeted in a careful voice.

"Fine. You?"

"Great, great. Look, I'm calling you to ask you if you are going to see the play tonight."

Quinn swallowed tightly. She hadn't seen Rachel in two weeks and she missed her. But at the same time, she didn't know if she was ready to see her yet. She was irrationally embarrassed about her behavior during the whole ordeal. The idea of being face to face with Rachel was scary.

"I... don't know."

"Look I know you're having a rough time, but so is she. She misses her friend. You promised to be there and I don't want to pressure you but maybe it's time to try to move forward? At least, normalize things. We all miss you, Quinn."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

It was easy to make up her mind. This night was about Rachel and only her. And she wanted it to be perfect after how much Rachel had worked to get to where she was standing today. And she knew that her absence would be a negative point on this special night. She had always supported Rachel's career, and she would continue doing it, no matter what. Besides, hearing Rachel sing had always been one of her favorite moments. It was time to get back in track.

For the first time in two weeks, she dolled up. She left aside the comfortable clothes and put on the most elegant dress she had in her closet.

She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure everything was in its place and nodded in approval. After wearing sweatpants and t-shirts for so long, she had to admit that this look was best suitable for her. She took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare for the evening and walked out of the house with the purpose of enjoying Rachel Berry in all her glory.

She arrived to the theater with only a few minutes to spare. She walked to her seat where everyone else was already there. Santana was the first one to spot her and a small smile crept onto her face at seeing her friend after so long.

"Hey!," Santana greeted.

"Quinn!," Kurt, who was between Rachel's dads and Santana, exclaimed relieved. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Hi!" She waved at everyone sitting on the file and took her seat.

Santana turned her head to Quinn, and ask hesitantly: "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I..., " she paused and sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry for how I acted these two weeks and how I treated you when you came to see me. You didn't deserve that."

"It's okay. I'm a tough girl. I can handle bitchy Quinn," she said tilting her head towards Quinn with a silly smile. Quinn shook her head but smiled at her shameless friend.

"Don't say this to anyone but... I have missed you," she admitted in an uncharacteristic soft voice.

"Me too." The lights dimmed. "Now shush. It's going to start."

Quinn spent the whole play fascinated with Rachel's performance. Someone with that voice and presence was only meant to greatness and she was beyond proud of Rachel for making her dreams come true and not letting anyone or anything stand on her way. Once the play was over, they decided to go backstage to congratulate Rachel in person. Quinn stood rooted on her place and Santana noticed it.

"Are you coming, Q? I'm sure Rachel is going to be delighted to see you."

"Yeah, yeah, I just need a moment." Santana patted Quinn's shoulder in sympathy before walking away with the rest of the party.

* * *

Rachel was beyond ecstatic. There had been some small flaws (not from her of course) but overall the play couldn't have turned out better. She was walking through the hall at backstage trying to get to her dressing room. It wasn't far but every two seconds someone would stop her to congratulate her for her excellent performance. Once she was inside she let out a happy scream and jumped a little. She was going to remember this night the rest of her life.

There was a knock on the door, and her dads made their way inside with proud reflecting on their faces. They shared an emotional hug before letting go.

"We are so proud of you, our talented daughter."

"That was simply marvelous, Rachel."

She saw Kurt and Santana walking in over her dads' head and she furrowed her brow. Quinn was there, wasn't she? She wouldn't leave without talking to her.

Santana noticed the disappointed expression on Rachel's face and she knew immediately what or, better said, who, she was expecting.

"Where is she?" Santana only shrugged her shoulders in response and Rachel felt unease. She needed to see her. It had been long enough.

Leroy started rambling about certain scenes of the play and Rachel tried to pay attention but her eyes moved to the door every few seconds.

"The guy playing Tony was really great, you were very lucky, Rachel."

Rachel's eyes snapped to her dad, and she nodded distracted. "Yeah, he is fantastic. I can't complain."

"Hey." Rachel looked to her left and saw Quinn smiling shyly and waving dorkily at her in the doorway.

"Oh my God, Quinn." She rushed to the blonde but stopped in her tracks just in time. Throwing herself at Quinn maybe wasn't the best idea right now. She didn't want to make the blonde uncomfortable. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Yeah, well, I promised I would be here, right? I wouldn't have missed it for anything," she stated seriously. "You were simply extraordinary."

Rachel blushed at the praise. "Thank you. It means a lot coming from you."

There was an awkward pause before Rachel decided to break the silence.

"So... how are you?"

"Oh, I, I'm fine, you know? I'm sorry I didn't reply to your texts, I just..." She left the words hanging.

"I know, I understand, don't worry." Rachel bit her lip uncertain before asking. "Maybe we could meet up for coffee soon? And talk? I really miss you."

"I..." Quinn looked unsure. "Yeah, okay, that would be... nice, yeah."

"Great!" Rachel smiled wide, and Quinn couldn't help but returned a small one of her own.

* * *

"Where is the star of the show?"

A good-looking and tall young man, with striking blue eyes and an elegant suit came in through the door, interrupting their chatter and approached Rachel. Quinn looked on bewildered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before offering her a bouquet of roses. Rachel forced a smile at the unexpected presence before taking the bouquet.

"Hi! Thank you! I... didn't know you were going to be here. I thought you said you had an meeting you couldn't miss."

"I rescheduled. You're more important."

"Oh," she let out a nervous laugh.

James smiled at Rachel before noticing Quinn next to her, who was staring at the floor intently. She hadn't been expecting this encounter.

"You must be Quinn. I'm James. " He extended his hand and Quinn reluctantly shook it. "Rachel has told me so much about you. I feel like I already know you."

"Nice to meet you." Quinn said politely. She felt all eyes on her. She supposed they were expecting her to go Hulk or something like that. But making a scene wasn't her thing. Politeness and decency above all.

Quinn looked at Rachel, who seemed extremely uncomfortable and flustered. The air in the room became suffocating.

"Let me introduce you to my dads and Santana and Kurt.," she hastily interjected.

"Okay." James smiled kindly at Quinn before following Rachel.

Quinn stood awkwardly to one side while the introductions were made. She wanted to leave but she didn't want to seem rude. Finally, Rachel declared that she needed to change before they went out to celebrate.

"Are you coming with us, Quinn?" Kurt asked.

"You know... ," Quinn looked around at the expectant faces and her eyes fixed on the arm that James had around Rachel's waist. "I don't think so, I have stuff tomorrow, so it's better if I go home now."

Rachel's anxious eyes connected with Quinn's and she took a step forward. "Are you sure?," she asked pleadingly.

"Yeah, but you guys have fun." Quinn smiled at the rest of the occupants of the room before saying goodbye. "Well, good night."

"Good night, Quinn," Rachel said with sadness in her voice before taking a deep breath and putting on a cheerful mask to face the rest of the group. It was her night after all.

* * *

Quinn took a cab to get back home. She was in the backseat with her head leaned against the window watching the buildings pass by. She had seen the disappointment in Rachel's eyes when she had refused to go out with them, and she hated being the one causing it but she really wasn't in a place yet where she would be okay with seeing James all over Rachel. Maybe it was selfish of her but it was better not to be a party pooper tonight.

Her phone start ringing and she furrowed her brow confused. Who would call at such a late hour? She really hoped it wasn't anyone trying to sell her the wonders of some phone plan or something. She saw it was an unknown number and accepted the call intrigued.

"Hello?"

"Quinn Fabray?" It was the voice of a woman.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm sorry for calling you so late but I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I have just read your book and I love it. Your words really touched me."

"Wow. Thank you." Quinn said surprised. "And who are you exactly?"

"Oh, God," she laughed. "I'm sorry. My name is Sarah Matthews and I work as an editor for a growing publishing company in Chicago and it would be a great honor to edit your book."

Quinn let out an incredulous laugh, not believing the words she was hearing. "Are you really saying...?

"We want to publish your book, Quinn."


	5. Chapter 5

The only person who had knowledge of the great news concerning her book so far was her mother. She had called her once she got off the phone with Sarah after agreeing to let any further discussion for the next day. The probability of her mom been asleep at that hour was high but she didn't care one bit if she woke her up. It was going to be worth it. She was sure that her mom would be as excited, or more, as she was, and she wasn't wrong about that considering all the crying and yelling from the other line once she her let mom know.

She was planning on inviting her friends to dinner tonight and telling them all at once the new development in her life. It had been two days since the premiere of Rachel's play and she couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore. She couldn't even find a rational reason why she had spent one entire day without delivering the news. She had this longing within her of yelling her achievement to whoever would listen to her.

She texted Santana to let her know the plan and waited for her answer (_Fine by me, but you pay, bitch.) _before calling Rachel. She missed Rachel's voice and after her hasty retreat the other night, she prefered to not send an impersonal text.

"Quinn?"

"Hey, hi."

"Hi! How are you?"

"I'm good," she stated. Quinn decided to go straight to the point and forget about pleasantries. "Listen, I… was hoping to have dinner with you tonight."

"Seriously?," she asked with an excited tone.

"Well, you, Santana and Kurt," she cleared up wincing.

"Oh," Rachel sounded disappointed for a second before the joyful tone came back. "Yeah, sure, that would be great! It's not your birthday, right? I would have remembered for sure."

Quinn chuckled before answering her. "Of course not. I just wanted to talk to all of you about something."

Rachel hummed and Quinn knew that the curiosity was killing her and she was probably biting her lip to prevent herself from shooting Quinn question after question.

"Out of innocence curiosity, can you give me some clue? Just out of the kindness of your heart."

"Nop, sorry." Quinn's lips quirked up. "The shop is closed. You'll have to wait until tonight. No distinctions."

"You're evil, did you know that?"

"They have told me that a few times, yeah." She paused before adding with a teasing voice. "I can hear your pout even from here. It's not going to work this time. If I don't see it, it has no full effect, sorry."

"Damn it. My superpower has failed me." They shared a laugh before Quinn heard Rachel taking a deep breath and spoke with a serious tone. "Look, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"The other night. I didn't know he was going to show up. It took me by surprise too. I can assure you that showing him off in front of you is the last thing in my mind. I would never hurt you like that, Quinn."

"I know. I'll admit it wasn't a pleasant experience but it wasn't that big of a deal, okay? Don't worry about it."

"Alright. But I'm really sorry."

"Thanks," she said sincerely before deciding to change the topic. "By the way, I have read some reviews and wow, Rachel. They worship you," she commented teasingly.

"That proves their good taste," she cheekily replied.

"Fame and success is getting into your head, huh? Don't forget your humble friends."

"Never," she firmly replied. "Anyway, I'll let Kurt know about the plans and we'll meet you tonight. Text me the time and place, okay?"

"Yep. Later Rach."

"Bye!"

It was so easy to talk to Rachel like nothing had happened and fall into the usual banter between the two of them. Rachel could be so... Rachel. She was dying for anyone to tell her how the hell she was supposed to stop having these strong feelings towards the adorable brunette and let go.

* * *

When Quinn arrived at the restaurant she was almost fifteen minutes late. Puck, always the opportune guy, chose this day to contact her by Skype. He was still in the Air Forces and had become the good man Quinn always thought he had the potential to be. He was ratting story after story, some more plausible than others if she says so, and time flew by without her even noticing. When she finally checked the clock she practically left him with the word hanging before hurriedly saying goodbye and running to get ready.

Once she entered the fancy place, she looked out for their table and out of the corner of her eye saw Santana gesturing at her with her hand in an exaggerated way to capture her attention. She shook her head before briskly walking to her three friends and plopped down on the free chair next to Rachel.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry I'm late."

"We were beginning to think you had stood us up, even if you were the one who summoned us here."

"What held you up?," asked Kurt.

"Someone who used to have a mohawk on his head and be a jackass in highschool," she replied with a smirk.

"Oh, Mr. Puckerman. I miss that big guy," Kurt admitted.

"How is Puck?,"Rachel asked curious. Unfortunately, she hadn't had much contact with him along the past years.

"He is… the same Puck as always, but older and maybe a little more mature. Key word: maybe." The group laughed and smiled knowingly at each other. So much time had passed since they all were in Glee Club singing and dancing, it seemed surreal.

"Have you talked to Mercedes or Tina?," Quinn asked Kurt knowing he had kep contact with them.

Kurt nodded before replying. "A little bit. Both of them are busy with their stuff. Mercedes is recording her new album and Tina has her hands full with the baby."

"Oh, the baby. He is so adorable" Rachel cooed and pulled out her phone to show them a picture that Tina had sent her a while ago. "Look at him. He is so cute. I would eat him."

Santana raised her eyebrow at the picture of the baby before voicing her question. "Are you sure it's Mike's? He doesn't look like him at all."

"Yeah, we should ask Tina. Maybe it's from the mailman," Rachel deadpanned rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you never know with the people from Glee Club. Babygate, anyone?"

Quinn rested her chin in her hand and quirked her eyebrow at Santana with a piercing look. "How is Brittany, do you still to talk to her, S?," she retaliated.

They both glared at each other before Kurt forced them to stop it, whining about why they couldn't have dinner without fighting for once.

"I will never understand how your friendship works," Rachel declared shooking her head when Quinn and Santana started teasing each other jokingly again.

The waiter came to take their orders and they enjoyed dinner while the conversation flowed easily. Quinn's confession had disrupted the group dynamic lately and it felt nice to be together again. Quinn was shocked that none of them had asked her anything yet about the reason for the meeting tonight. They weren't known because of their restrain precisely. Once dessert was over, Santana was the one taking the reins and look inquisitively at Quinn.

"Okay. Enough. Are you going to tell us why are we here? Or are we going to have to torture you for you to speak? I mean, I'm always willing to get free food but I have to admit, you have me on edge, Fabray."

"Yeah, Quinn, spew it out," Kurt prompted.

"Okay, here we go… A drum roll, please…" She looked at the expectant faces of her friends before announcing with excitement: "They are publishing my book!"

"Oh, my God!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Really?! That's a fantastic."

Santana patted Quinn's shoulder in congratulations. "You did it! That deserves a toast, bitch! Let's go ask the most expensive champagne they have." Quinn mock glared at Santana's occurrence before giving the go ahead sign with a wide smile. After all, an occasion like this didn't happen very often.

They brought a bottle and once they all had their glasses Santana raised hers to Quinn. "To you, Q. You fucking deserve it."

"I have always had faith in you," Rachel added with a big smile, feeling very proud of Quinn.

"For our Queen Bee. A great friend and the next J.K. Rowling!" They toasted before sipping from their glasses.

"Thank you, guys," she thanked them very touched.

"When did you find out?, asked Kurt intrigued.

"The night of the play actually," she confessed.

"You waited two days to tell us?," Rachel asked a little scandalized and offended.

"I, well, yes. I don't know why it took me so long but... I'm telling you now, that's what it counts, right?"

"You're something else, Fabray."

"So, how did it happen? Details, details," asked Kurt, curious by nature.

"Well, an editor called me late that night and told me that she loved the book and that she wanted to edit it. Apparently a colleague of hers who had read it before sent it to her thinking she would be interested. And here we are."

"How is the editor? Is she a bitch? Because I can have a few words with her if you need me to."

Quinn laughed at Santana protectiveness before replying: "She is nice, for now, at least, we'll see in the future how we get along. We are going to have to work on the book together for a bit. She stated that some parts need some reviewing but she assured me that I'm the author and I will have the final word in any changes."

"Oh, so, are you two going to meet soon? Is she coming here?"

"Actually," Quinn hesitated at her next words. She was sure they weren't going to be well received. "The publishing company is in Chicago, and… well first I have go to there to sign some papers and settle everything and I'm going to stay there for all the editing process. We agreed that it was better if we did it in person and if I go there instead of the other way around is easier. "

"Wait…are you leaving?," asked Santana not understanding what Quinn was saying.

"No, well, yes. I'm just going to be out for a few months," she declared.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise and Santana shook her head. "But can't you do that here?"

"Well, technically I could ask her, but she is the one giving me this opportunity and she lives there. I don't see the big deal." Quinn casted her gaze towards Rachel, who was unusually quiet. She had her head ducked trying not to give away any emotion.

"It's not forever, guys," she tried to diffuse the tension on the table. "We are just going to be working on the book, and then maybe do a little promotion after to sell it. And then, I'll come back."

"When would you leave?"

"In a few days. The sooner we start the better."

"Excuse me." Rachel stood up abruptly and disappeared through the tables towards the ladies bathroom with the eyes of the trio following her every movement.

"Damn it Q, I'm happy for you, but I don't like this." Santana stated, glaring at Quinn.

"Oh, is Santana Lopez going to miss me?," she smacked Santana's arm playfully.

"Screw you."

"Look, I need to do this for me. And you're only mad because you're going to be without your best buddy for a while."

Santana flushed and reluctantly admitted: "Okay, yeah, I don't want you to go for so long, but hey, I support you, Q. If this is what you have to do, so be it."

"I'm going to check on Rachel. She seemed upset about this."

She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She pushed the door open and found Rachel with her hands leaned against the sink and staring firmly ahead at the mirror. Quinn took a few cautious steps towards her stopping just behind the brunette and their eyes connected through the mirror.

"Are you leaving because of me?"

"What? No!"

"You're lying." She accused before turning around and confronting Quinn. "It would have been very easy to make the editor come to New York. However, you offered to make the entire trip there and stay all the time needed. To get away from me, I assume."

"Okay... You're not thinking this rationally. I'll admit that the situation where we stand is not ideal but I'm not running away from you. It's just for a few months Rachel, it's not like I'm leaving to Tokyo or something and never coming back."

"It hurts me this… breach between us," she whispered brokenly.

"Look," she started in a soft voice. "I can't be the best friend like I used to be, at least not right now, and I don't want to pretend anymore. It's unfair to you, and me. I need to focus now on this opportunity and yes, I'm hoping that going away for a while will make me gain some perspective and help me go through this."

"These weeks where you didn't talk to me, it was killing me, you know? You were hurting because of me, and I couldn't do anything to help you. Now you are talking about leaving for who knows how many months. Are you going to ignore me all that time too?"

"No! We'll talk every once in a while or email each other," she tried to appease Rachel.

"Once in a while? And what am I supposed to do without you here? I know it's selfish of me but I need you here," she whined.

"I… you have Kurt, and Santana, and… him. You have a lot of people around you. It's not like you're going to be alone. You won't even notice I'm gone."

"None of them is you."

Quinn closed her eyes for a second at hearing those words and took a deep breath. "You can't do that."

"What?"

"Say those things to me. It's not fair."

"Why?"

"Because the only thing I want right now is to kiss you," she admitted with a pained face.

"Quinn…"

"Let's go back to the table, shall we?" Quinn turned around and exited the bathroom quickly, leaving a preoccupied Rachel rooted to her place.

* * *

"So... I have to find out from mom that my little sister is going to be a published writer. What's your defense, little brat?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. Her sister could be very dramatic at times. Their relationship had been tortuous for most of her life and the breaking point was when Frannie didn't support Quinn when Russell kicked her out of the house. That was something Quinn didn't forget or forgive for a long time. Only when she was a sophomore in college, Frannie showed up at her dorm to beg for forgiveness for her behavior all these years recognizing all the mistakes she had done. It was hard at first but Quinn missed her sister and gave her a second chance.

"You didn't give me enough time, sis."

"Are you kidding me? How long do you need? A year?"

"More or less, yeah." She chuckled. "I'm sorry, okay? These past few days have been hectic and I haven't found the time to call you."

"Bad excuse."

"I know. If I put you in the dedication, will you forgive me?"

"Hell, yeah!" They both giggled. "How is everything going, kid?"

"Well, I'm leaving for Chicago in a couple of days to start working on the book, so I would say, things are pretty much going well."

"I bet Rachel and Santana are not very happy about that."

"You bet right. Well, you know Santana, she has been given me crap and she pretends to be mad at me, but it's just her way of showing how much she cares. And Rachel... she took it personally actually and is not very happy about this but she will deal with it."

"They are going to miss you. You are important to them."

"I get that, but I'm not doing this for any complex reason or whatever."

"Well, they'll get over it. It's not like you're moving for good to the North Pole to live with Santa."

"Exactly. That's what I said."

"How is it going with Rachel then?"

"Fine, kind of. It's complicated. Maybe distance will do us some good."

"Yeah, maybe. Listen to your sister. One day you'll wake up and it will not hurt as much."

"You got that line from some philosopher or something, Frannie?"

"God, shut up, I'm trying here," she complained childishly.

Quinn laughed. "Sorry. Look, I'll get over this at my own way and time."

"Got it," she conceded. "Well, Quinn, I have to go, your niece is calling for her mama."

"Give her a kiss from her auntie."

"Okay. We'll talk soon. Bye!"

"Bye, Fran."

* * *

Quinn had just finished packing. She mentally checked she had everything she would need to spend some time away before dragging the heavy suitcase to the front door. Sarah had arranged everything for her stay in Chicago. A friend of hers was out of town and she said she would be happy to let her live there meanwhile. It certainly would be cheaper than living in a hotel.

Santana had insisted on driving her to the airport in her new and shiny car, with Rachel tagging along. She didn't want a big fuss over her departure and she hated goodbyes but those two could be very stubborn and it was best to go along with their ideas if you knew what was best for you. Kurt had already said goodbye to her because he was unable to come along.

After their talk in the bathroom at the restaurant, things were a little tense with Rachel and the brunette had tried her best to ignore Quinn's impending leave. In the few texts they had exchanged Chicago was not mentioned. Quinn knew that Rachel was still coming to terms with this temporal change and she respected that.

The doorbell rang and Quinn jumped to open the door. She frowned confused at finding only Santana there. A wave of panic ran through her at the idea of not seeing Rachel before she left.

"Where is Rachel?"

"Relax, she is downstairs in the car."

"Right." She sighed relieved. "Well, I'm all set up. So… let's get this thing moving," she joked.

"You suck, did you know that?," she pointed her finger at her accusingly and Quinn's eyes softened.

"Oh, Santana, I'm going to miss you too," she said with a sweet voice and pursing her lips.

"Fuck it."

"Are you going to cry already?"

Santana brushed by her ignoring her comment to grab her suitcase and she walked to the elevator without saying a word. Quinn glanced at her apartment and exhaled. She really was going to miss this place.

* * *

The ride was mostly quiet except for the soft music playing on the radio. They only exchanged a few words, they were so lost in their thoughts.

"Here is where we part ways." Quinn announced once they were inside and Rachel and Santana couldn't keep making her company.

The three of them looked at each other for a few seconds awkwardly before Santana stepped forward in front of Quinn and grabbed her by the shoulders with a serious face.

"Listen to me very carefully. If you don't drag that fat but pretty ass here soon enough, I'll come get you. Did you hear me?"

Quinn nodded very seriously believing Santana's every word. "Copy that."

"I'll find you wherever you hide. Always. Remember that."

"Don't worry, S. We'll always find each other."

"Did you just seriously quote me Snow White and Charming? Because I'll go all Regina on you."

"Me? Nop. You're crazy."

"Oh, I'm going to miss your nerdy stuff so much, come here." She launched herself at a surprised Quinn and hugged her very tightly. She heard a suspicious sniffle next to her ear before Santana whispered: "This is your home." Quinn nodded mutely against Santana's shoulder before the Latina let her go and stepped back to allow Rachel and Quinn have some privacy.

Rachel looked everywhere around her before letting her eyes connect with Quinn's. "I'm sorry how I reacted when you told us you were leaving. I just, since you told me how you felt… I feel like I'm somehow losing you, and I hate that sensation because you're very important to me, and I don't want you to cut me off of your life, I don't think I could deal with that after everything that has happened to me and now…"

"Hey, hey," Quinn moved forward to take Rachel's hand in her grasp and stop her rambling. "You're never going to lose me. Never. No matter what." A lopsided smile graced her features and she added: "When you know Rachel Berry, you are under her spell inevitably and there is no way out."

Rachel let out a watery smile before demanding: "Don't forget about me."

"You're impossible to forget," she quickly replied.

"Promise me you will call."

"I promise." Quinn couldn't help but laugh. "God, it seems like I'm leaving to fight a war or something. Rachel, time will fly and I'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so."

Quinn sighed before checking her watch. "It's time. "Come on, give me a hug."

Rachel flung her arms around her waist sinking her face into Quinn's shirt and her hands clutching tightly at her back. Quinn enveloped Rachel in her arms and leaned her head against Rachel's, breathing her in. They hadn't shared a hug since all went down and they had forgotten how good it made them feel to be in each other's arms. Quinn regretfully was the first one to step back and Rachel's arms dropped limp to her sides before Santana joined them.

"Well, ladies, I'll see you very soon. Be good to each other and take care." She mock saluted before turning around and walking away to catch the flight that would take her to fulfill her dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah had kindly offered to pick her up from the airport since Quinn was new in the city and she wanted to make sure she didn't get lost, which Quinn appreciated since she could admit without a problem that she was really bad at orienting herself.

She glanced around looking for her editor while people kept passing by her. Since she had no clue how Sarah looked like, just a vague description, it was going to be difficult to spot her. She was about to grab her phone to call her when someone poked her in the shoulder startling her and causing her to turn around.

She was met with a young woman, maybe a few inches shorter than her, with dark long hair and striking green eyes. The only thought that came to her mind was: "You're really young."

Sarah laughed before replying: "Thanks, you too. That's already something we have in common."

"What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah." Sarah extended her hand with a small smile on her lips and Quinn shook it. "I was dying to put a face on my gifted writer and I certainly didn't picture you like this."

"Like this how?"

"So… pretty?" Quinn blushed at the comment and ducked her head. "You're not very good with compliments, are you?"

She denied with her head. "Actually, not really."

"Well, we'll have to change that once everyone gets to know your work and thinks you are awesome."

"You have really high expectations for me," she noted.

"Only if you aim high you get there," she said with confidence.

"How did you know it was me by the way? I was totally lost."

Sarah smirked at the question before admitting. "I might have googled you?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow not very impressed and she added: "I just wanted to know who I was dealing with. I found some pictures from highschool. I promise I didn't hire a detective or dug exhaustively into your life."

Quinn hummed thoughtfully. "It's a shame. It would have been nice to have my personal stalker." A wicked smile crept across her face and Sarah chuckled.

"Oh, I think you and I are going to understand each other just fine. Anyway, are you ready? I'm going to take you to the apartment and let you settle in and rest for a bit before we get on with work first thing in the morning tomorrow. That sounds good?"

"Yeah, perfect. I can't wait."

"Me neither."

* * *

Quinn woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. She tried to ignore it to get back to sleep but the knocking got louder and louder and she didn't have another option but to get up. She hadn't had much sleep the night before. She still wasn't comfortable in this new place and she missed her bed. She was sleeping in the second bedroom (because sleeping in the other room would be creepy), and the room didn't seem like it was used very often since it was almost empty.

She padded groggily to the door dressed in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and opened it to find an animated Sarah in the other side with two coffees in her hands and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Well, well, good morning." She took a look at Quinn's outfit and nodded to herself.

"I… hi… it's not like… too early?" She rubbed her face to remove any trace of sleep left. She was definitively not a morning person.

"Not to me. Here." Quinn extended her arm automatically to grab the coffee before she slowly dragged herself to the kitchen table and plopped down unceremoniously on the closer chair.

"Rough night?," Sarah asked with sympathy taking a seat in front of her.

"Kind of. I need to familiarize with this place."

"That's normal. Well, the coffee is well loaded so that will give you the push you need for the day."

"If you say so," she answered doubtfully. She looked suspiciously at Sarah. "Are you always so… cheerful in the mornings?"

"Well, that depends of a lot of things, don't you think?"

"Right."

"Finish your drink, get dressed and let's get to work, lady!"

"God, you remember me of someone." she murmured quietly to herself before taking a last sip and padding across the room to the bedroom to change into some decent clothes.

* * *

After snapping out of her stupor, Quinn had come out to the living room to find Sarah perched on the couch with some papers in her hands that she had to sign for. Quinn was feeling overwhelmed about the whole experience. She was in a new city, with no friends whatsoever but once they started working on the book, she felt more at easy and Sarah definitively was helping to the process with her friendly attitude and helpful ideas.

"So… I have to say that when I read it for the first time it was like… damn, this is the book that I had been waiting for, you know? I mean, it's such a great story, so emotional and inspiring."

"Thanks. I have been working very hard on it for years. It's my baby."

"I can see that. So let me ask you something… the principal character is based on you in real life or…?"

"I… no. Well, you could say that we both share some features I guess. It's a natural thing to do for an author. But it's pure fiction. It's not an autobiographical novel or something like that."

"I see. Well, a lot of readers are going to identify themselves with the character. She's really a fighter. And a complete romantic too. She has this sweet side that makes her so lovable."

"True." Quinn nodded.

"And… the other girl character is based on someone you know?," she asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Quinn bit her lip in thought before answering: "Does it matter?"

"I guess not, I was just curious. I rooted for them, you know. After suffering trial after trial, they deserved to be together and I'm glad you went for the happy ending. It would have been so sad and tragic if you had ended up killing one of them."

"It's funny. The first draft I wrote, I killed "my character"."

"You did?"

"Yeah, she died sacrificing herself for her loved one in this kind of martyr way? But after I wrote it I couldn't stop thinking about that scene and why I had done such a dark turn and I eventually changed it because it really didn't make those characters justice. I think I let my permanent negativism in life cloud my mind. I mean, my life has not been rainbows and unicorns, so I thought why it had to end well for my characters? But the story didn't deserve that ending. I wrote this book because I was hopeful for the future, you know? Because after all I had gone through, I was still here, alive and ready to take on the world. And I want this book to give hope to those who read it. That they believe that everything will be okay at the end. That if they just fight for what they want, they will have their happy ending."

"Wow," she stated impressed. "You really have a way with words. I'm sure you have a long list of suitors waiting for you in New York."

Quinn laughed humorlessly and replied: ""Yeah, girls go crazy. You would be surprised."

"Really?" She hummed resting her finger on her chin with a pensive look. "I sense a juicy story surrounding you, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn chuckled before playfully replying: "I have only known you for a day. You want me to spill my secrets already?"

"Don't worry," she said getting comfortable on the couch. "You'll warm up to me and spill it all. I can be very… persuasive."

"We'll see about that," she declared quirking her eyebrow in challenge at her company.

* * *

It had been four days since her arrival to Chicago and she was slowly acclimating to the city. Although she hadn't gotten to explore it much yet, instead choosing to spend most of her free time at home. She had barely left the house and she had only gotten as far as a few blocks. There was a small coffee shop near her place that Sarah had dragged her to claiming that been locked up was not good for the soul and there was also an old bookstore nearby which looked really interesting.

They had been mostly taking it easy with work and Quinn was glad to realize they they saw eye to eye, at least so far. Quinn had to admit that she had zero complaints about her editor. She understood the book and was aware of how important this was to Quinn.

The only negative point right now was the pang of guilt she felt when she thought about her friends in New York. She had only texted Santana to let her know she had arrived safely once she got off the plane, immersing in the new adventure right away and trying to focus on it to forget about her drama back home. It was mostly working except when she would lay in bed at night and her thoughts started to spiral out of control. She finally decided to break her silence since she had the afternoon free. She was going to meet Sarah later.

She tried Santana's phone once and she didn't pick up. Quinn frowned confused because she thought that Santana was free at this hour and she would be dying to tell Quinn off for not calling sooner. She tried again and when she was about to give up, the line picked up with what it sounded like a panting Santana.

"Hey, stranger," she said breathless.

"Hey. Bad timing?"

"No, no, I was just with a friend," she nonchalantly replied.

"Ew." She scrunched up her nose in disgust at the images conjured up in her mind.

"Not that kind of friend. At least for the moment," she added suggestively. "So how are you? How is Chicago?"

"I'm great actually. I haven't had the chance to explore the city much but I'm really liking this. It would be a good place to live," she said to rile up her friend.

"New York is ten thousands better," she growled and Quinn chuckled quietly.

"Because you live there?," she guessed.

"Exactly. Quinnie is so smart," she stated with a childlike voice.

"Don't call me that. That's only reserved for my mother," she demanded. "Well, tell me, has everything fallen apart because I'm gone?"

"You really overestimate yourself" she deadpanned. "I'm fine, the big bosses are happy with me and maybe a promotion is going to be within my reach very soon."

"That's awesome, S. Good for you!"

"Yes. They finally have noticed my spectacular qualities," she gloated.

"Sure, sure," she humored her friend before asking the question that had been on the tip of her tongue since the conversation started. "How… is Rachel?"

Santana cackled and Quinn scowled. "Three minutes. That's how long it has taken you to ask about her. Have you called her?"

"Not yet. I have been busy. I know I promised her I would be in touch, and it was true, I'm going to talk to her soon but... I need some space if I'm supposed to move on. Talking every day with her is not going to help."

"Right, I get where you are coming from. For your information, I haven't seen her much since you left but having into account the one time that we did hang out and what Kurt has told me, the midget is moping around without her Quinn here."

Quinn closed her eyes. Did Rachel really miss her so much already? "Are you serious?"

"Well, that's when she's not yelling at you without any reason at all. I can testify that she is not in the best mood right now. I mean, two days after you left we met for coffee and Q, I made an absolutely inoffensive joke and she snapped at me. At me! Can you believe it?"

Quinn shook her head. "Yes, I can. Your jokes are offensive most times, Santana."

"That's fair," she conceded. "Anyway, how is that Sarah chick? Is she annoying you? Is Santana Lopez going to intervene?"

"She is really nice, actually. I got lucky. She is very professional."

"Is she hot? Is she single?"

Quinn laughed uncomfortably shaking her head. "Who cares? She's my editor. I have to work with her."

"I care. Answer the question."

"I don't know if she's single and... she's not unpleasant to the eyes."

"Yes! Since you are going to spend a lot of time together and you have the mission to get over your feelings for Rachel once and for all… maybe you should think about spreading your wings. I'm sure there are a lot of single and lonely girls waiting for you. That editor could be the first one."

"Gosh, are you serious? I'm not going to start hooking up with every girl in Chicago just to forget about Rachel for a few hours. That's stupid. Just drop it okay?"

"Okay, okay. Jeez, it was just a suggestion," she defended herself.

"I know, and I appreciate the sentiment behind it, but... it's not that easy, okay?"

"Alright," she answered softly dropping the subject altogether. "Well, Q, I have to run. There is someone in the living room waiting for me."

"I bet. Have fun and we'll talk soon. Bye Santana."

* * *

This was supposed to be one of the greatest moments for Rachel. She was playing the role of a lifetime and she was receiving so much praise she should be in cloud nine. However, these last four days had been hell, casually since Quinn left for Chicago.

She had a confrontation with Kristen after she couldn't help herself anymore and criticized what the bold woman was doing wrong (a lot of things according to her). Needless to say, Kristen didn't react very well, and told her in not a very polite way (including showing an specific finger at her) that she better stay out of her business.

Then when she was getting home she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see this small poodle in the middle of the street and she fell on her ass. Luckily she didn't suffer any harm except her wound proud. A man passing by only laughed at her and kept walking. What was wrong with people? They could be very mean.

And for the first time in her life, she recited a line wrong the day before. That had never happened and certainly couldn't happen again. She was Rachel Berry for God's sake. She was perplexed, she wasn't able to rationalize what was wrong with her.

To top it off, some stupid critic had dedicated his blog to criticize her harshly for her performance.

She knew she was moody, Kurt had even called her on it. And although she had argued with him claiming he was just overreacting and imagining things, she secretly admitted to herself he was right. She would feel low-spirited one moment, and then angry the next no reason at all.

And what stung her the most was that Quinn hasn't bothered to reach out to her yet. Yes, she could understand that Quinn needed some space and that she was busy with the book but she promised she wouldn't ignore her, and she naively believed her words. Since Quinn's departure, she was feeling a rare mix of emotions within her she didn't care to dwell on them. So much had happened since Quinn decided to open Pandora 's Box, and Rachel's head was swirling because of it.

Since Quinn confessed her feelings for her, her world had turned upside down. The mighty Quinn Fabray loved outcast Rachel Berry. It still felt surreal. She could admit that their friendship wasn't the most traditional after everything they had survived: baby drama, Finn, Puck, Shelby, the accident…

And now Rachel had basically forced Quinn to go away. She rationalized that once Quinn was back, they would return back to normal, to being the best friends like before. But maybe that was wishful thinking. Nothing would be like it used to. A few words had changed that for good. What if Quinn found someone while she was in Chicago and she decided it was not worth it to come back to New York? Nothing would hold her back, Rachel had made sure of that. And she was sure that if Quinn met someone interesting enough, the other girl would be powerless to resist her charm. Who would turn down Quinn Fabray after all? _Me, _she thought ironically.

She couldn't stand the idea of Quinn falling in love with someone else, thus leaving Rachel fading in the background. Rachel shook her head at her irrational thoughts. If Quinn moved on, that was a good thing, right?

She spent these last few days attached to her phone willing it with her stare to ring. She wanted to hear Quinn's husky voice, telling her that everything was fine, that she missed her and that she would come back soon.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel!"

Rachel snapped out of her daze and looked up across the table to James who was moving his hand to get her attention.

"Are you expecting a call? You have been staring at the phone for a whole minute now."

Rachel widened her eyes at being caught and shook her head fiercely. "No! God, I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired and I disconnected for a bit. You were saying…?"

James shook her head good-naturedly. "I was saying that there is a TV show that I may be interested in. It would be a great project and I think it can be very successful."

"Oh. What is it about?"

"The story is about witches, powers, evil. I have to look more into it but it could be a big step in my career."

"That sounds alluring. Well, then, if you are excited about it, you should do everything in your power to make it happen."

"That's my plan, babe." He smiled charmingly before taking a sip of his wine. "How are your dads?"

She rolled her eyes at the question. "As crazy as ever. They were telling me the other day that they were talking about coming here soon. It seems like they have nothing better to do that visit their daughter."

"Oh, that's great. Maybe we could have dinner the four of us. Last time, it gave me the impression that they didn't like me very much."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, they were a little cold, at least if you compare their attitude toward your friends."

James was right but Rachel didn't tell him in order not to disappoint him. Her dads were not expecting to meet him that night and they were surprised at first. And they were not thrilled by what they saw according to what they told her later on. They had very high parameters for their daughter's suitors and she doubted that anyone would meet them.

"They have known my friends for years. There is a connection there. You couldn't seriously expect my dads to give you the blessing right away."

"I know, I know." He reached out to take her hand and gave her a squeeze. "Let's finish dessert and we can go to my place, okay?"

Rachel was about to tell him that she preferred to sleep at home today when someone interrupted.

"Oh, this is just peachy. Fancy seeing you here, Rachel Berry."

Rachel closed her eyes for a second cursing her bad luck. She looked up to see a very familiar face looking at her with a smirk and mischievous eyes. Unsurprisingly, his hair looked as perfect as always.

"Jesse," she gritted. "What are you doing here?," she tried asking as nicely as possible.

"Let's see. I'm at a restaurant. I think I came here to buy hair gel," he said with a mocking tone. Rachel glared at him but Jesse remained unfazed. "It has been a while, huh? How are you, princess?"

"I'm doing great. Or have you not heard?," she challenged.

"Of course I have. You're the next big thing. I always knew you would make it." He casted an inquisitive glance at James and extended his hand. "Rachel has forgotten her manners apparently. I'm Jesse, former boyfriend of our big star here."

James narrowed his eyes at the offered hand before reluctantly, and with more strength than necessary, shaking his hand. "James."

"Do you mind? My date left me." Rachel looked on in horror as Jesse dragged a free chair from the next table to theirs and sat with them.

"What the hell are you doing?," she demanded with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

Jesse waved a hand dismissively. "I thought we could catch up?," he asked feigning innocence.

"Okay, I'll play your game. Let's start with: why did she stand you up? She couldn't bear your conceited and arrogant personality?"

"Yeah, actually, something like that," he admitted tilting his head thoughtful. "I'm having bad luck lately in the ladies department. Maybe you could hook me up with someone. After all, you know me so well, right Rach?"

"I wouldn't do that even to my worst enemy."

Jesse placed his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt. "Come on, I'm not that bad guy. You liked me at some point."

"Yeah, that was until we happened to meet in that play again and you behaved like the asshole you really are."

The comment fell on deaf ears because Jesse continued with his plan. "What about one of your friends?" He bit his lip in thought before voicing in a suggestive tone. "You know who I have always wondered what it would be like?" Rachel narrowed her eyes at Jesse in suspicion. "Quinn."

Rachel clenched her jaw at the name and glared daggers at Jesse. There was nothing more appealing to her right now than jump across the table and strangle him. "Well, I'm sorry to burst your demential bubble, but that would never happen, not in a million years."

"Come on, don't be so mean. She was so hot, and she had this aura of mystery that really turned me on. We would be explosive together."

"She is gay!, she exploded. "So just, shut that stupid mouth!"

Jesse looked shocked for a second and looked from James, who looked pissed off at the situation, to Rachel in astonishment.

"Really? Wow. People can really hide behind their masks. I mean, Quinn spent all highschool dating guys to win prom queen and now it turns out she's gay?" Rachel was picturing in her head images of Jesse chocking on his own spit. "Well, now that I think about it she did have another obsession." Rachel couldn't repress the blush spreading across her cheeks and Jesse looked at her reaction curiously for a moment before realization downed on him and a smirk spread across his lips. "Oh, my God. You are kidding me, right? That makes so much sense now."

Rachel stoop up immediately not wanting to hear any more words coming from Jesse's mouth.

"We are leaving," she left no room for argument looking meaningfully at James, who seemed disconcerted, and strode purposely to the door without looking back.

"Rachel! Come on! Don't leave like that!," he whined petulantly.

"Hey!" James called to the waiter passing by. "The check is on him. He said it would be a pleasure to invite us." James patted Jesse's shoulder before walking to the door where Rachel was waiting for him.

* * *

Rachel was fuming. How dares he? And speaking of Quinn that way. He was a pig, that's what he was. She would be happy if she didn't see Jesse ever again. It was improbable, but one can only hope.

After the upsetting encounter, Rachel had declared that she was tired and wanted to go home. James acquiesced, though he didn't seem very happy about it. He had planned to end the night at his place.

"He is a jerk. I'll give you that. But why do you let him get to you like this?"

"I don't. I just can't stand him. He only says stupid stuff, ugh."

"Okay," he replied not very convinced. They stopped in front of Rachel's block. "Are you sure you don't want to spend the night in my place? Or I could stay here too."

"I'm sorry. I'm not in the mood. I just want to sleep on my bed."

"Alright then." He moved forward to kiss her on the lips softly before letting go. "I'll call you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." She entered her apartment and took off her shoes letting out a hiss. Her feet were really hurting. She left her purse on the countertop and pulled out her muted phone. A wave of sadness ran through her when she read that she had no new messages or calls. Quinn still hadn't given any signs. Maybe she should be the one to make a move and call? But she didn't want to overwhelm her either. After a few minutes of meditation she reached the conclusion that it was better to wait.

But she wasn't sure how long that would last. It was driving her crazy. It had only been four days, but she had never missed anyone as much as she missed Quinn.

* * *

"When you said that we should meet tonight, I thought that we would work a little more," she said moving aside to allow Sarah enter the apartment wearing a bottle of wine in her hand.

"Well, I thought about taking the night off. These days have been very productive and we deserve a break, don't you think? And it's time to know each other better."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. We have only talked about the book except some small stuff so... It's bonding time." Quinn shook her head with a small smile gracing her lips and Sarah took two glasses from the cabinet before walking to the couch and pouring the wine on them. She offered one glass to Quinn, who graciously took it.

"You are so different than what I pictured," she admitted.

"Let me guess. Someone snooty, standoffish, with an air of greatness?"

Quinn laughed and nodded. "More or less, yeah."

Sarah raised her glass: "To us. To the book that has gathered us together."

After taking a few glasses they were both feeling more relaxed and content. They had been talking about their lives a little bit, mostly superficial stuff. For example, she had found out that Sarah had lived in Chicago her entire life, she was a year older than her, she was a fan of basketball and she had a dog. For her part, Quinn had been saving the most rough details about her life to herself.

"What about we tell each other something really personal about ourselves? I'll begin." Quinn gestured for her to proceed and she admitted: "My father wanted me to keep the family tradition and be a lawyer. But I defied him and he is still disappointed with my choice. Our relationship is a little strained right now but I will never apologize for doing what I love. Daddy issues. The typical." She let out a self-deprecating laugh.

"My turn. What about that I was obsessed with the Power Rangers as a kid?" Sarah burst into laughter and swatted at her arm.

"That's cheating and it doesn't count," she accused good-naturedly pointing a finger at her.

"It was worth a try," she said with an amused smile before sobering. "I have a daughter." Sarah raised her eyebrows in surprise and she added. "I gave her up. I was in highschool so… I did what was best for her at that time."

"Wow. It takes a lot of courage to do such thing. I can't even imagine what you went through."

"It was hard, yes. Not my finest moment," she admitted.

"But look at you now." Sarah bumped her shoulder against Quinn's in a friendly gesture, which earned her a smile. "So, what can you tell me about New York? Is life wonderful there or what?"

"Well, you could say that. Kind of. My friends are there so that's a plus."

"Right, this Santana girl you have mentioned for example."

"Yes, and there is Kurt... and Rachel," she tried not to stutter and use a neutral voice when she spoke her name but by the look on Sarah's face, she wasn't very successful in her efforts.

"Rachel." Quinn hummed looking at her glass. "So there is a girl then."

"Yep." She took a big gulp from her glass finishing her drink.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me anything, I know we are just getting to know each other. But if you need to talk..."

"Thanks. Let's just leave some stories for another time."

"Agreed. So...I have been thinking that I'm going to introduce you to some of my friends. Would you like that? You're all alone in the city and although I'm great company it can be lonely sometimes."

"Yeah, that would be great actually."

"Okay, I'll call them and organize everything. We can go have some drinks, something informal. I'm sure they are going to like you."

"I trust your judgment," she stated.

"I hope so, because if not we would have a very serious problem," she jokingly said.

* * *

Later that night Quinn was getting ready for bed. It had been a very enjoyable night. Sarah was like a breath of fresh air in her life, and although she missed her friends, it was nice to know someone who had no idea about all her mistakes and transgressions in the past. Quinn wasn't one for opening up and it usually takes her a while to be comfortable enough to share some parts of her life, but Sarah inspired her trust and didn't seem like a person who judged.

She was about to get into bed when she checked her phone. Zero calls or messages. She was actually surprised that Rachel hadn't tried to contact her. Four days without any type of communication since she left New York. She supposed the brunette was making an effort to give her some space. Her thumb hovered over the call key for a few seconds before sighing and dismissing the idea. Maybe tomorrow. She knew that as soon as she heard Rachel's voice on the other line, she would be suck up into the vortex that she was fighting to get out of.

Because some things were hard to change, like Rachel Berry being at the forefront of her mind before she closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

A week and a half had quickly passed by. Quinn was feeling very content at the moment. The book was progressing nicely and they were in the right track. She was sure that in a few months she would have her book in her hands. And although she couldn't wait for that moment, she was enjoying the ride and the passionate arguments with Sarah about certain parts of the story. She also made the most of her free time, visiting some museums and galleries. Sarah was busy and unfortunately couldn't accompany her and Quinn, as she was afraid to, ended up lost at some point. At least people seemed to be nice in Chicago and guided her in the right direction.

Although the highlight of the week had been going to a game of the Chicago Bulls. She wasn't particular fond of basketball but Sarah had two tickets and she thought, why not? It was an interesting experience. But she confirmed to herself again that multitudes were not her thing. Too much people yelling and insulting at the players and above all, at the referees. Apparently, buying a ticket gave you the right to say whatever you wanted without any restrain.

She had met one of Sarah's friends, Jennifer. She was a social worker , discreet and smart, and she was very nice in their first encounter. She didn't ask Quinn any inappropriate questions and Quinn felt very comfortable with the pair. Emma was the one she hadn't met yet because apparently she was out of town, but Sarah informed her that she was coming back really soon and a night out with all of them was mandatory.

As much as she was enjoying herself, there was one thing that she was pulling off time and time again. Every time she would determinedly grab her phone to call Rachel, she ended up shrinking back from it. She didn't even know why, they were capable of maintaining a civil conversation. The elephant in the room was always there, very visible to her eyes and mocking her, but she was learning to deal with that.

It was lunch time, and her phone was next to her in the kitchen table while she finished her pasta. "Don't be an idiot, come on," she whispered to herself in the empty apartment. She dialed Rachel's number before she could change her mind once again and waited for the brunette to pick up, nervous and holding her breath.

"Quinn? Hi!"

She exhaled harshly at hearing Rachel's voice for the first time after so many days. "Hey you."

"How are you? I was going to call you the other day, but I decided against it at the end, because I wanted to respect your wishes, you know? But I have to say I'm so excited you finally called! I know you talked to Santana and well, I was hoping that my turn was next…"

Quinn smiled fondly at Rachel's rambling. Some people could find it annoying but she had always found that particular trait adorable. "I was going to call you too, but I don't know..." There was a pause and Quinn shook her head. She didn't need to offer an explanation. "Anyway, I'm good. The book is going great and I couldn't have asked for a better editor. And Chicago is really a city you should visit someday in the future, it's simply wonderful."

"Oh, that sounds great. It seems like you're having a good time. I'm happy for you."

After an awkward silence where Quinn was about to hit her head into the table she asked: "And how are you? What about the play?"

"We're doing even better than we expected," she started excited. "We fixed some minor flaws and the audience and critics are reacting very positively. Actually, I have an interview right now for the play."

"That's exciting."

"Yes, it is, but... I'm going to have to leave you already," she said with regret lacing her voice.

"Oh, that's okay. I guess I called at a bad time. You have to do what you have to do, don't worry" she dismissed nonchalantly.

"I'm so sorry. It's for a magazine. More publicity. I wish I could stay on the phone with you but I'm cutting it short," she whined. "We'll talk soon?," she asked hopeful.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Go do you stuff and impress them like only you know."

"Thanks. Goodbye, Quinn."

"Bye." Quinn hung up disappointed at the shortness of the call and shook her head. That wasn't the emotional conversation she had conjured up in her mind. Too much imagination could be dangerous it seems. Maybe she watched too many movies.

* * *

Quinn and Sarah were having coffee near the apartment. They were tired of been locked up between four walls and they had decided to go out for a bit. Some fresh air couldn't hurt. The coffee this place served wasn't comparable to the one she was used to in New York, but it wasn't bad by any standards. And the environment was really calm, which Quinn appreciated it.

"So… we have been doing a pretty good job these three weeks. I'm sure we'll have everything ready before the deadline."

Quinn took a sip of her coffee and it nearly burnt her tongue. She should really be more patient sometimes. "The book should be out in a few months, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry your pretty head. Soon you will be signing your book to strangers who will be waiting in line just to meet you."

"I don't know about that." She rolled her eyes. "I just want people to read it and that it means something to them. It's probably silly."

"It's not. It proves that you don't write for making money or any superficial reason. You write because you want your words to mean something, to get to people. That's noble."

"Thanks. And thanks too for being so welcome since I got here. I'm not sure what I was expecting but you have surpassed every expectation. You have been a very good friend even if we have only known each other for a ridiculous amount of time. It really means a lot."

She waved a hand dismissively. "No problem. Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you?"

"Good question." She chuckled. She looked to her right for a moment and saw a woman of their age looking at Sarah with what it looked like interest before ducking her head noticing she had been caught. "Uh, oh."

"What?," Sarah asked glancing at her curiously.

"Three o'clock. Redhead. Looking at you with lust," she teased. Sarah glanced discreetly to her left and spot who Quinn was talking about. She threw a charming smile at the shy woman when she looked up again before addressing Quinn again.

"She's hot."

"Interested?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not looking for anything serious right now. I broke up recently with my girlfriend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she had to move to another city because of a job offer and well, a long distance relationship was not an option."

"I'm sorry. Well, you could ask for her number in any case. For future reference."

"Perhaps I will." She winked at Quinn before crossing her arms across her chest and narrowing her eyes. "What about you, miss I-have-too-many secrets? Are you going to tell me what's the deal with this Rachel girl?"

At the mention of Rachel's name Quinn felt unease. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell her about what happened, but part of her urged her to let it all out. "There is not much to tell," she finally said. At Sarah's skeptical expression she explained with a dull voice. "We are friends. I'm in love with her. She doesn't want me. End of the story."

"I see." Sarah contemplated Quinn's emotionless face before saying: "You know what? It's her lost. I don't know the full story but I do know this. Anyone would be lucky for you to love them."

"Thank you," she said quietly and sincerely.

"Okay. Let's not get into depressing topics. So, votes in favor that I ask her?" Quinn laughed before playfully raising her hand. "Two votes then."

* * *

Rachel was having a few odd days. For one part, she was happy with West Side Story and its success. Praise was pouring over her head like rain and she was completely delighted. She had been working very hard to get to the top and she thought she deserved it all. She was born to be a star and the world was being witness to her rising. Her goal was closer than ever.

Her dads were calling her more often now and they would spend all the time on the phone listing all her good qualities and telling her how proud they were of being her parents, and she could admit that she loved it. Her dads were really the best. Santana was being nicer than usual to her lately too. She had the sneaky suspicion it was because Quinn wasn't here to bear with her and her number of friends could be count with the fingers of one hand. But she didn't give it a second thought and decided to relish it while it lasted. She still threw snarky comments at her but without real malice. Kurt was spending a lot of time with Adam and she was beginning to miss his company. She needed her gossip partner but she understood it too. If you are in love you want to spend all the time with that person.

The negative side was James. Lately, he was always complaining about the little attention Rachel was paying him. And deep down, Rachel knew he was right. Her schedule wasn't the easiest one to adapt. They had another fight the other night when Rachel cancelled dinner because she was tired and wasn't feeling like going out. She preferred to stay home, and she took advantage of the loneliness to relax and catch up with reality shows. She knew she was supposed to want James's company whenever he was available but she didn't feel the need to be attached all the time. She had learnt to value her time alone.

And then there was Quinn. The blonde would sneak into her thoughts more often than not. Since she left they had only had a brief interaction because of the stupid interview and that wasn't nearly enough so satiate her. Of all times Quinn could have called, she had to do it when she was in a hurry. Damn luck. She wanted to find out all about Quinn's life in Chicago, but she reminded herself to maintain a limited contact for the sake of both of them. She would wait until Quinn took a step. It was the most fair.

* * *

"Okay, so rewrite that part like we have just talked about in the next few days and then we'll continue."

"Got it," Quinn replied while stacking some papers. Her phone vibrated inside her pocket and pulled it out. She read the new message from Santana and frowned.

_Skype. Now._

Sarah noticed the frown on Quinn's face and asked concerned: "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she waved a hand dismissively. "It's just Santana asking me, well, more like, demanding me to get into Skype right now."

"Oh, go ahead then. I'll pick up all the papers, get something to drink because, jeez, I'm thirsty and I'll be on my way."

Quinn nodded and padded across the living room to grab her computer and opened up Skype. She didn't know what Santana was up to, but she was curious. The second her account was available, Santana sent an invitation to video chat. Quinn bit her lip and accepted. The screen went black for a few seconds before her friend's face appeared so close to the camera that she nearly was occupying the entire screen.

"Look who is here. Quinn the writer."

"Good to see you too, S. What's up? You needed to see my face?"

"Yeah, I miss it so much. I sleep with a picture of you under my pillow. It gives me so much comfort," she sarcastically replied. "Nah, I was bored and I wanted to annoy you for a bit. And I have a surprise." She wiggled her eyebrows and Quinn feared the worse.

"I'm officially scared," she faked a tremor in her hands.

"I have company over and they wanted to say hi." Santana moved aside revealing two very familiar faces which came into view.

"Hey, Quinn!" Kurt greeted with a smile on his lips. Rachel waved shyly at her before sitting next to Santana with Kurt standing between them.

"Hi!" She waved enthusiastically at them surprised to find the three together. "I wasn't expecting you guys."

"Santana has been very depressed lately without you and we thought about cheering her up a bit." Santana glared at Kurt before smacking him in the shoulder which earned her a death glare.

"Shut it Lady Hummel. Have you not heard that if you tell lies your nose will grow? Because it wouldn't suit you."

"Everything suits me."

Rachel interrupted the quarrel before Santana could protest and smiled softly at Quinn. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Quinn directed her gaze at Rachel, who dressed in jeans and a striped shirt, looked as pretty as ever. "I'm doing great. I thought I would be lost and bored in here but as it is, Chicago has already conquered my heart."

"Hey, Quinn, you want something?"

Quinn looked to her right and shook her head. When she looked back at the screen Rachel was wearing a scowl and asked in an indecipherable tone of voice. "Is someone there with you?" Quinn bit her lip before gesturing for Sarah to come closer. She obeyed and plopped down besides Quinn with the glass of water still in her hand. She angled the camera to fit both of them.

"You said you wanted to meet my friends, right?" Sarah nodded. "Well, wish granted." She looked at the screen before introducing. "This is Sarah, my editor. Sarah, they are my friends, the ones I have talked to you about."

Santana whistled. "Wow, the words you used to describe her were a fucking understatement, Q." She let out a predatory smile before asking with a husky tone. "Can you be my editor too?"

Sarah laughed good-heartedly and pointed a finger in Santana's direction. "Let me guess. Santana."

"The one and only. I suppose Quinn here has told you some stories about me."

"Yeah, you are definitively someone interesting." Sarah looked to the left of Santana and smiled kindly. "You must be Rachel then."

"Yes, that's me. Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you." Sarah and Quinn shared a meaningful look before the editor introduced herself to Kurt. "And you are the expert in fashion. Kurt, right?"

"Excellent definition, miss."

"I hope you are taking care of our girl. Because if you not, you don't know what is coming for you," Santana threatened.

Sarah looked at Quinn with a mocking serious face and asked. "What do you think, Quinn? Have I been taking care of you? Any complaints? Because I don't want any mean girl come all the way here to beat me up." Quinn couldn't help but burst out in laughter at Sarah's funny face and the editor joined her.

"It seems like you hit it off, girls," Kurt commented.

"Oh, yeah. It's like we have known each other forever," Quinn stated when they finally stopped laughing.

"It was like our fate to meet."

"That's what I was thinking too," Quinn said tilting her head thoughtful.

"Synchronized minds," Sarah commented to the group.

Santana and Kurt looked amused while Rachel only said: "Well it seems like you are having fun. I hope you are taking this seriously too. Quinn has worked really hard to get here."

Quinn looked disconcerted at Rachel's expression and before a surprised Sarah could interject she replied firmly. "We are. She is very professional and we are working really hard on the book but she's becoming a good friend too. Both things are compatible, you know?," she stated with more bite that she was aiming for.

"Right." Rachel looked away chastised. "Sorry."

"Anyway, I should get going. It was a pleasure to meet you three." She waved to the camera before addressing Quinn. "And you, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

Sarah went to retrieve her things before walking out of the door. Quinn watched her leave before her attention went back to her friends. "I know now why you love Chicago so much. If I was there I would high five you. You won the fucking lottery," she stated excited. "Maybe I'll go visit you soon. Sarah can give me a tour…" she added more to herself than the others.

"Are you capable of thinking about anything other than sex?"

"It's that a trap question?"

Quinn shook her head and glanced at a primly seated Rachel. Her reaction to Sarah had been strange but she didn't think much of it and let it go. If she had learnt something these past few weeks was that she was terrible at interpreting signs. "So... Rachel, any news?"

Rachel looked up finally. "Not really. The play keeps doing great. Though with me as lead it couldn't be another way. I can't wait for them to announce the Tony's nominees. If my name is not on it, the world is not fair at all," she ranted.

Quinn smiled fondly at her. "Well, I'll cross my fingers for you though I doubt you'll need it. And you Kurt?"

"Well, depends what you ask." At Quinn's inquisitive look, he explained. "Work is fine. This job at Vogue is more than I could ask for. But I had a fight with Adam the other day."

"Really? Why?"

"Because Blaine texted me telling me that he wanted to see me and I couldn't refuse. I made the immature mistake of not informing Adam right away. He is worried I'm going to get back with Blaine."

Santana scrunched up her face in disgust. "You're not, right? Because bowties is unbearable."

"Thank you for your input," Kurt deadpanned. "And no, I'm not."

"Good, " Santana exhaled relieved. "Because I don't want any more drama in this circle after Quinn finally admitted she had the hots for..." Her voice quieted down with an expression of sorrow written across her face. Rachel was looking down with a blush on her cheeks and Quinn just shook her head swallowing tightly and looked away.

There was a tense silence before Quinn cleared her throat. "Well, I think I'm going to go. I have stuff to do," she announced in a dull voice.

"Q, I...," Santana tried.

"It's okay. It's not taboo, you know?" She looked everywhere but at Rachel, who seemed to find fascinating the floor. "We'll talk another day. Bye."

She disconnected as soon as she said goodbye. Santana obviously didn't think before she spoke. She cursed her bigmouth friend. The least she could do was to keep her mouth shut when the four of them were present. It was embarrassing and humiliating and she didn't need to be reminded of her failure with Rachel.

* * *

Quinn was checking her look in the mirror. She was about to go out to finally meet the third member of Sarah's group. Satisfied with her appearance, she picked up her purse, and went downstairs where she would meet Sarah. There, they would take a cab to go to a bar they frequented. Sarah was already waiting on the sidewalk when she walked out of the door.

"Wow. You look great. You are going to create sensation tonight looking like that."

Quinn's cheeks blushed a little. "Come on! I didn't put that much effort."

Sarah raised her hands in defense. "Hey, I'm just saying. Watch out, Quinn Fabray is here!"

"You are… God." Quinn laughed lightly before following Sarah to a cab that was already waiting for them. Once inside, she turned to Sarah.

"Okay, remind me her name again? My memory sucks sometimes."

"Emma. By the way, it's my duty to warn you that Jenn and I are the shy ones."

Quinn chuckled. "I'm sure I can handle her. I'm friends with Santana, remember?"

"Right," she replied nodding. "Jenn and I met her in college and since then we are pretty much inseparable."

"That's nice. I have met my friends since highschool, but trust me, it has been a long road. Santana and I were always fighting or stabbing each other's back. I barely talked to Kurt when we were in school and Rachel… well, Rachel, we weren't exactly the best friends. I used to bully her and when I got pregnant things changed between us but a lot of stuff happened before we formed a real friendship, including weddings and accidents."

"Alright. You will have to tell me someday what that's about because I'm so intrigued. By the stories you have told me, your life seems taken out of a TV show."

"Yeah, right? But I don't think any screenwriter would be so cruel to a character."

"If they are bad, yes, they would without a doubt."

* * *

When they arrived to their destination Sarah lead Quinn to the bar and they found two women sitting at a table in the far back who Quinn presumed to be Sarah's friends. They both raised their heads when they were about to reach them and they smiled at them. Quinn stood a little behind uncomfortably at the piercing look from who she assumed was Emma before Sarah pushed her forward with a hand on her back.

"Emma, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is Emma," she pointed to a pretty brunette with blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Quinn said very politely directing her a shy grin.

"Likewise. Now, take a sit!" Emma gestured at the chairs in front of them and Quinn took a sit next to Sarah. "Sarah here hasn't stopped talking about you since she read your book," Emma commented flippantly. Sarah blushed and Quinn's lips quirk up in her direction amused. "And I thought to myself, why did this Quinn had such an impact on our friend? Well, I had my answer the second I saw you."

Quinn felt her cheeks flush scarlet and she ducked her head embarrassed. She would never be used to people praising her looks.

"Please, be nice," Sarah reprimanded. "We don't want to scare her off, do we?"

"I apologize for Emma," Jennifer slipped her arm around Emma and squeezed her very tight. "She can be… direct at times. She doesn't have a filter. No offense."

"At times?," Sarah raised her eyebrow in true Quinn fashion.

"Well, always."

"Don't mind them. They are always messing with me."

"So… what do you do for living? Sarah hasn't told me any details about you."

"I'm a teacher. " Emma proclaimed. "I teach little kids. Sometimes they get on my nerves but hey, they can be so cute too. Before we start telling each other's life though what about we order the first round?," Emma asked and after she received an affirmative from everyone she stood up to go to the bar. Once she returned with four beers Quinn became the subject of many inquiries.

"So, tell me Quinn, where are you from?," asked Emma kindly leaning forward.

"Lima, Ohio."

"Where did you study after school?"

"Yale."

"Yale? Color me impressed." Emma said with a smile playing on her lips. "Now the most important question." Everyone looked expectant at Emma before she asked in a very serious tone: "Are you with someone?"

Jennifer chuckled incredulous and Sarah shook her head exasperated. Quinn, however, didn't seem bothered with the question, having been waiting for that one. "I'm single, yes. And you?"," she challenged raising her eyebrow and Emma smirked amused at the stand-off.

"Me too. I'm not one who commits easily. Not like this one next to me." She took Jennifer's hand and flashed Quinn the ring she was wearing.

"Oh, are you getting married?"

"Yes, next summer. Michael and I are very excited about the wedding."

"That's fantastic, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"She seems to have found the only decent man in Earth." Sarah stated.

"Okay, getting back to the topic." She turned back to Quinn. "I need to ask. Crucial question. Men or women?"

"Oh my God." She covered her face with her hands before responding: "Women."

"Nice." She nodded showing her approbation. "What is your type?"

"I don't have any specific type. It depends."

"Good. That means I have a chance?" She wiggled her eyebrows and Quinn laughed.

"If you play your cards right, who knows," she playfully replied.

"Good answer," Emma replied very pleased seating back.

* * *

Rachel was finishing getting ready for her date with James. She had the evening off and he had proposed to have a romantic dinner. Rachel was not feeling like dressing up but he convinced her when he reminded that she had been distracted lately and that they had barely spoken. He felt neglected and Rachel couldn't blame him. She had barely seen him these past few weeks and when they did her head was in another place. She was putting on her earrings when the doorbell rang. She frowned in confusion because it was still early. She surprisingly found Kurt on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought about stopping by and check on you."

"You should have called earlier. I'm meeting James in twenty minutes."

"Oh. I see."

"Contain your excitement, Kurt." She rolled her eyes to the boy before going to put on some shoes.

Kurt ignored her sarcastic remark and walked to the couch. He sat back looking as Rachel paced around the room finishing the last touches.

"What did you think about Sarah? Quinn seemed very comfortable around her," he sized up.

"She seemed nice I guess. It's hard to make one's opinion when you have only seen the person in a computer."

"Right. Well, I'm glad Quinn has someone there. Don't you?" Rachel hummed evasively and Kurt continued. ""Can I ask you something? Excuse my straightforwardness, but why are you even with James, Rachel?"

"What?" She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Kurt with narrowed eyes. "Why would you even ask that? I know you don't like him much, you have made that very clear with some of your comments but..."

"It's not that I don't like him," he interrupted. "He seems like a nice guy. Now answer me," he demanded.

"You want an answer? Let's see. Because he is a good man, he is funny, and he treats me very well."

"Wow. I'm melting right here at the declaration of love," he sardonically commented.

Rachel glared at Kurt before advancing on him. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I have no problem at all. I just don't know why you are wasting your time in someone you clearly have no future with." At Rachel's scandalized face he continued before she could protest. "You used to be a romantic at heart. But I don't see any passion or chemistry in this relationship. You don't seem that into him."

"I..."

"For God's sake Rachel, he is just another guy to your long list, don't you see it? Are you going to tell me that you see yourself with him in twenty years living in a nice house with two kids? Why are you even putting an effort in this relationship?"

"Stay out of my business, Kurt," she gritted.

"I will, when you stop acting like this. He is just a distraction. You are looking for your perfect partner? Maybe you are looking in the wrong place."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out yourself. But you should wonder why you haven't had anything really serious since Finn a long time ago."

* * *

After two more rounds, Quinn was feeling warm inside. She was not a lightweight but after her infamous mistake with Puck with wine coolers, her liking to alcohol had diminished considerably, so now when she drank more than usual, her head would start spinning rather sooner than later.

She liked Sarah's friends. Emma was cheeky and witty, and didn't stop dropping hints at Quinn and flirting with her all night in a funny way. Quinn didn't have a problem in letting her and her ego was grateful with her choice. It felt good to be in the receiving end of someone's attention. Now the four girls were dancing in the middle of the dance floor without a care in the world. Emma was dancing close to her but without invading her space.

"Nice moves!" Emma leaned forward to be heard over the music.

"Thanks! Dancing was one of my passions when I was little and I was a cheerleader in highschool, so that helped me a lot too."

"Really? A cheerleader? I would give a thousand bucks for seeing you in that uniform." If Emma didn't hold back sober, with alcohol in her system she said whatever came to her mind.

"Yeah? What would you be willing to pay for a picture of me in that outfit?"

"Oh, whatever you ask for, beautiful."

Quinn, amused with her attitude, leaned forward to whisper huskily in her ear: "You haven't earned it yet." She pulled back and smiled seductively at Emma before she brushed by her with a smile playing on her lips. Two could play at this game. She looked over her shoulder and couldn't help but laugh at the dazed look on Emma's face. It was so easy.

Quinn was sweating and her back was starting to hurt so she announced to the group as she passed by she was taking a break and went to the bar to drink something and clear her head. She wasn't alone for long before the three friends showed up at her side.

"Hey. It's late already. I'm calling it a night," Jennifer announced. "Michael must be asking where I am."

"Yeah, me too. I have to get up early tomorrow," Sarah said. "Are you coming girls?"

Quinn looked at the full glass she had just ordered and looked up. "I think I'm going to finish this and then I'll go home. You go ahead. I'll take a cab. It's impossible to get lost that way."

"I'll make her company," Emma declared enthusiastically.

"Of course," Sara said knowingly shaking her head. "Behave," she mouthed to Emma.

"It was really fun! We should do it again soon. Goodnight girls." When Sarah and Jennifer walked away, Emma hopped in the stool next to Quinn and asked for a drink.

"Well, it's just you and me, Quinn," she commented with a smug smile.

"That it seems."

They were talking for what felt like hours and Quinn learned some interesting facts about Emma. There was more to her than what it seemed at first sight. She was away for a while because she was visiting her sick grandfather, she had a sister who she didn't get along with at all, she was afraid of heights, she hated football, and she lost count of how many times she had watched Titanic.

"Ha, so, you are a romantic but you try to hide that part of you."

"Come on, it's not like that. I just like the movie. It's not like I watch every single romantic comedy ever made."

"I don't believe you." Quinn laughed and Emma narrowed her eyes at her before pushing her in the shoulder gently.

"You are terrible."

"That's not true either. Girl, stop lying!" Quinn cackled and Emma flipped her off. "You know, I wouldn't have guessed you were a teacher. You didn't give that vibe. "

"Because I'm hot?"

"God, you are so full of yourself."

"With reason." She directed Quinn a lopsided smile. "No, but I get where you are coming from. Think about it this way: I have two faces."

"Two faces," she deadpanned raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, with the kids I'm Clark Kent. The shy, sweet and understanding reporter. In my free time and with the girls, I'm Superman!"

Quinn looked seriously at Emma for a moment before she burst into laughter. "You are crazy."

"I'm the crazy hot teacher." She winked at Quinn before taking a sip of her drink.

The blonde finished her own and glanced at her watch. Her eyes widened. "Oh, my God, how is it possible? Where did the time go?"

"It happens when you are having fun."

"I better go. I have to write something tomorrow and if I'm hangover, that I'm sure I will, it's going to be a difficult task." She hopped off the stool and turned to Emma to ask if they were going to share a cab but she was shocked when Emma leaned forward and crushed their lips together. Quinn wasn't able to react before Emma slowly pulled away and whispered. "I'm sorry but I have been dying to kiss you all night." Quinn was speechless at the bold move. This girl really didn't waste any time. "Where is the hurry? What if I buy you another drink? Here or wherever you want. The night doesn't have to end yet. What do you say?"

* * *

Rachel had gotten home early. James wouldn't stop receiving call after call during dinner until Rachel got sick of it and told him that she didn't mind and to go attend his business while she went home. She was on the couch wrapped in a blanket changing channels nonstop until she found an episode of Charmed. She smiled softly to herself. She and Quinn would do marathons of the show once in a while. They would spend the day laying on the sofa and eating whatever they would feel like it. She wouldn't change those moments for anything. She bit her lip in thought and stared at her phone on the table. It was late to call but Quinn hadn't minded that before.

She dialed Quinn's number but Rachel heard in disappointment how it went to voicemail. "Hey, Quinn, sorry for the late call. I just was watching an episode of Charmed and I was thinking of you. I hope you are okay. Anyway, yeah, I just... miss you." She rolled her eyes at herself. "Yes, well, we'll talk soon, bye," she finished lamely. She put the phone aside and threw herself backwards on the couch. She definitively hated how far Quinn felt like from her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks a lot for the reviews, alerts and everything. I really appreciate them! :D**

* * *

"So, are you really just going to stand there and not say a word?"

Sarah's voice startled Quinn and she frowned at her. She hummed before asking: "Okay...," she hesitated before she continued. "Can you give me some clue about what I'm supposed to say?"

"You are unbelievable." She shook her head exasperated at Quinn's naivety. "Alright. Let me refresh your memory. You. Emma. Last night. You seemed very cozy."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Does that bother you in any sense?"

"Of course not! I'm just... Stop messing around and spew it!," she urged.

Quinn smirked at her friend. "I didn't know you were so noisy, my friend." Sarah punched Quinn's shoulder playfully and Quinn laughed. "Why don't you ask her?"

"I trust more your version. She tends to... exaggerate things." Quinn hummed and kept reading through the papers in her hands. "Seriously? I'm going to fire you and your hopes will be crushed."

Quinn looked up at hearing the fake threat with a small smile on her lips and gave up her little game. "Nothing happened, okay?" Sarah inched her eyebrow not believing her and she felt the need to explain. "I take it back. Something did happen. But it wasn't that big of a deal. We were talking for a while, and she kissed me when I was leaving." Quinn bit her lip uncertain if she should tell what happened next.

"And...?," Sara prodded anxiously.

"And she kind of made me an indecent proposal after."

Sarah laughed and looked suspiciously at Quinn. "Oh my God, don't tell me you said no."

"I didn't say no... but I didn't say yes either," she explained before Sarah could jump into conclusions.

"How that that works?," she asked with a confused expression.

"Well, I told her in a totally lame and pathetic manner that maybe it wasn't such a good idea for things to go further that night."

"How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well. She wasn't discouraged at all. She just smirked and said that this was just the beginning, that I should prepare myself to be conquered."

Sarah chuckled and shook her head. "That sounds like her." Sarah examined Quinn's face and decided to ask: "Are you interested in her? You seemed to get along pretty well."

"I... don't know. I like her. She is funny, she is smart, she is great actually. And maybe in a near future... who knows? But I think it's better if we stay friends at the moment because... well...", she stuttered.

"Rachel."

Quinn closed her eyes for a second and spoke softly. "Yeah. Rachel. If I had slept with Emma, I think I would have felt horrible the next morning. It's not like I owe her something or that I would be betraying her but..."

"You still love her."

"Yes. She's is always in my head and I don't know how to stop it, damn it. And I don't want to complicate things or hurt anyone, including myself, in the process."

"I get it. But maybe a causal relationship or something like that will help you finally move on?"

"I would feel like I'm using her. That's not acceptable. I don't think I would feel good with myself."

"I'm sure she would loooove to feel used," Sarah teased.

"Shut up."

"You know, Emma tried to hit on me the first time we met. But after I refused she just looked me in the eye grinning like a fool and said: Well, then, we'll be great friends. No worries." Quinn chuckled. "She told you the other night that she doesn't commit easily but that's not entirely true. She's had a couple of serious relationship where she was one hundred per cent involved but they ended really badly. Don't let her fool you. She doesn't go just after sex. She is very... extrovert could be the word, but she is a fantastic girl and an extraordinary friend. I can only say good things about her."

"I just… don't want some random hook-up."

"Well, you are trying to heal from all this Rachel stuff. I doubt jumping into bed with someone new is going to help much. And getting seriously involved is not an option because you're not ready and you're still in love with Rachel."

"Where does that leave me?"

"Look. I don't know what Emma wants, if she just wanted to get laid last night or she really likes you. You two should talk and you should probably mention your circumstances. You two should get to know each other better and see where things go from there. If there is the possibility of more. Just take it easy. Although if you are determined to forget about Rachel… One nail drives out another?"

"We'll see."

* * *

Quinn was laying half-sleep on the couch. She was really tired, and she didn't even know why. It wasn't like she had been running all morning. Maybe the effects from her night out two days ago were still taking a toll on her. This one was of the most relaxing days she had had since she arrived to Chicago. Putting aside when she woke up that morning and checked her forgotten phone and she heard Rachel's voicemail with a pang of longing in her heart. For as much fun and incredible her staying in Chicago was being, Rachel was like a shadow, never apart from her.

She felt a slight vibration against her hip and she groaned. Of course someone would choose that moment to disturb her. She reached forward to see who was calling and let out a long sigh when she saw Santana's name on the screen.

Since Quinn abruptly disconnected from Skype the other day they hadn't talked. She wasn't really mad at the Latina, but she didn't feel like bearing rude or inappropriate comments. She thought about ignoring the call before finally dismissing the idea. She knew that Santana didn't intent any harm. She sighed before accepting the call and put the phone against her ear.

"Q?"

"Hey."

"I thought for a moment that you were going to ignore my call." She sounded uncertain.

"I… might have doubted for a second or two but it was stupid of me.," she reassured Santana.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day. Sometimes I just say stuff before I think twice about how it will affect other people and… I'm an idiot like that. After everything that has happened the last thing I want is to make things harder for you."

"It's okay. I just… Rachel was there, and it's hard you know?," she admitted.

"I do. That's why I'm really sorry."

"Alright. It's already forgotten," she concluded before moving things to a lighter tone. "So… what are you up to?"

"Up to no good. As always." Santana laughed before announcing: "I actually have a date tonight."

"Oh my God, I think I'm losing hearing. Did you just say date?," she teased with an exaggerated tone.

"Fuck you," she spat without any bite in her voice. "Yes, that's what I said. She is gorgeous, you know? And we have been flirting for a little while now, I thought it was time to do something about it."

"How do you know her?"

"She works with me. She is kind of new."

"Well, I hope you triumph tonight."

"Like there is any doubt. Santana Lopez doesn't know the word defeat. What about you, loner? Is the hot editor there? Say hi from me."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "She's not with me right now. And stop making those comments about her. It's fucking weird."

"Why? Do you like her?"

"Not that way, no." She rolled her eyes again. "She introduced me to some of her friends the other night though."

"Oh? I really hope they are not replacing me because that would make me really angry. How are they?"

"Well, they are nice, one is about to get married and the other one…," she hesitated.

"What about her?" Quinn remained silent and Santana accused: "You are keeping something from me. I can smell it all the way to New York."

"You know, she… flirted with me all night and at the end of it when there was just the two of us, she kissed me."

Santana whistled impressed. "That girl has good taste, that's for sure, not like others. Did you have sex with her?"

"What? No! Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Excuse me for my answer but, you are someone who had her heart broken because of her best friend and is willing to be comforted by some hot chick."

"We didn't do anything. I told her I needed to go home."

"Just like that?"

"Yes. Well, I don't think it will be her last try. Not that I mind her advances, because she's pretty great. But for the time being friends is the answer. It's the best for everyone."

"Well, if you fall to temptation I won't hold it against you. You have suffered enough already, some fun is in order."

"I'm still trying to get over Rachel, Santana."

"Are you afraid of saying her name during sex with another girl?"

"Oh my God, what the fuck?," she exclaimed scandalized.

Santana cackled before sobering. "Look, just take care of that good heart of yours. but look up to the future too. So, do what you have to do to be happy."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, I'll leave you to your business. Not that I think you were doing anything, am I wrong?"

"I was busy!," she defended herself before admitting: "Okay, that's not true. I was sleeping."

"Of course. Well, Q, take care and keep me posted." She made a pause before saying in a barely audible voice: "I miss you."

"Did you just say you miss me?"

"What? Me? You are deaf, seriously. Bye Quinn!"

"Santana?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you too."

* * *

After hanging up with Santana, she started thinking about Rachel. What would she be doing right now? She hadn't replied to her voicemail yet. She didn't know if she should call her and tell her that she missed her too like crazy o just let it go, but that would be rude, and unreasonable. So, she grabbed her phone and did the right thing. Kind of.

_I'm sorry I didn't call you when I got the voicemail. I have been a little busy._

She only had to wait five minutes for her phone to announce a new message and she read it with anticipation.

_It's okay. I didn't really expect you too. But it's nice to know from you. I was serious when I said I missed you._

_I know. It's a mutual feeling, trust me._

_How is everything going? You keep figuring out Chicago's wonders?_

_Yeah, my mission is to know this city like the palm of my hand._

_Well, if you have the chance to explore, why not do it? YOLO_

_Exactly. Anything worth of mention lately?_

_Well, I saw a puppy yesterday when I was going to the theater and Quinn, God, I want one!_

_Haha. Nothing is stopping you. If you want one, get one. You could name her Barbra._

_Very funny. And that would be a great name! It would be an honor for the dog._

_No doubt, yes, I'm not going to contradict you._

_What would you call yours? Dumbledore? Piper? Sheldon?_

_Oh, God, shut up, haha._

_Hey, just saying. By the way, I talked to my dads earlier and demanded me to say hi to you for them._

_Oh, that's sweet. Your dads are awesome._

_Yeah, I can't complain about them. Well, I can, when they get all annoying, haha. They really appreciate you._

_I'm glad for that._

_How is your mom? Did she lose her house yet?_

_Nop. :D She's making a fortune actually. She's great. She told me the other day that she had met someone too._

_Oh, that's great. Crossing fingers for him to be a good man and not a creepy one like the one you told me about._

_Me too._

_Have you met anyone there apart from Sarah?_

_Yes, I have met two of her friends. We went out the other night, that's why I wasn't available at the phone, actually._

_Oh, okay. Well, I'm glad you are surrounded by people. I was worried about you being alone._

_No needed. Being alone is not a strange concept for me, but they are pretty great and we are getting to know each other, and Sarah is with me most time so..._

_Right. Do you know when you're coming back?_

_I don't really know. __Anyway, I have some writing to do. We can continue this another day..._

_I would like that. Have a nice day, Quinn._

_You too, Rachel. Later._

* * *

There was knock on the door and Quinn dragged herself to open it. It was late at night already and she didn't know who could show up at this hour. Maybe it was the pervert neighbour who every time he saw he threw her disgusting remarks with a lascivious look on his eyes. If it was him, she had a pepper spray ready. Dealing with idiots was not part of the deal.

But when she threw the door open, she found Emma on the other side. She didn't react for a few seconds shocked and Emma smirked.

"Are you going to let me come in or are we going to spend all night here?"

Quinn snapped out of it and gestured with her hand to come in. Emma directed her a grateful smile before walking in. Quinn frowned and couldn't help but ask. "How do you know I live here?"

"Well, for once, I knew the girl who used to live here. And two, Sarah has been coming here for a while now. I think your cave is not hard to find," she explained with a smug smile.

Quinn blushed and looked down before getting herself together. "What are you doing here?"

"I think we left things unclear the other night. I was going to get your number, but I thought that a face to face encounter would be much productive. Besides, seeing your beautiful face is a plus."

Quinn's cheeks got even redder at the remark. Without alcohol in her system, she wasn't as much as daring as she had been at the bar and she sensed that Emma knew that.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I just want to talk, okay?," she said softly.

"Okay, yeah, let's sit down." Quinn walked to the couch and sat down on the corner of it and Emma threw her an amused look before sitting down.

"I don't bite... unless you want me to." Quinn bit her lip but didn't respond and she sighed. "Look, I'm sorry If I came too strong the other night, after all, it was the first time we met. But what can I say? I was fascinated with you. I still am. I mean, what is there not to like? You have so much going on besides your beauty that I couldn't resist."

"I had a lot of fun with you too," she admitted.

"Sarah hinted at a complicated history within your life. Someone hurt you or...?"

"Before I moved here, I declared to my best friend, who I have been in love with for years. And I didn't get the answer I was hoping for. So when Sarah called, she gave me a way out, an escape from it. Being away was an appealing possibility."

"I see." She nodded in comprehension. "Look, I like you, I'm not going to deny that. But it's obvious you still have feelings for that girl. So, no pressure. We can hang out, we can have fun as friends."

"Really, no sexual innuendos?"

"I didn't say that. That would be hard." Quinn laughed.

"If at some point in the near future you decide you want something more, then we'll see."

"Okay, so... let me get this straight. You're not looking for just sex from me?," she asked with doubt lacing her voice.

"I have the feeling that wouldn't be enough," she firmly replied before clapping her hands and asking. "Now, where is the wine?"

* * *

Days started blurring together and Quinn saw time flew by without even notice it. Suddenly, almost a month and a half had passed since she arrived to Chicago. She had been so busy and entertained these past few weeks that she didn't have time to get bored. Work with Sarah was going according to plan and she believed that it wouldn't be much longer before they finished. Since her conversation with Emma, she had been less aggressive towards her, and she had been just a good friend to Quinn, but she was incapable of stop throwing innuendos at Quinn or flirting with her, who mostly just found it amusing... and tempting too. Sometimes she had to confess she didn't know why she convinced Emma to keep just a friendship. The girl was obviously interested in her and Quinn liked her. Rachel's voice and presence was still in her head and heart though. It was less strong when she was surrounded by Emma but it never went away.

Things as they were, Quinn was starting to think that maybe a chance to try to be happy was in front of her and she was not taking it. But part of her still was holding to the hope that Rachel magically would change her mind and realize she loved her too. She had settled in here, and although she missed New York and her friends, she had to admit that when it would be time to leave, it was going to be hard. But she was in no hurry to do such thing. It's not like anything was waiting for her and she was fine in Chicago.

Right now, they were having a girls night in the apartment. Empty bottles of wine were sprawled across the table and the four girls were giggling manically at some joke.

"Your coach was crazy, oh my God," Jenn said with widened eyes.

"Tell me about it. I had to suffer her for years, but the most amazing thing is that I cried because I was going to miss her after graduation!"

The group laughed outrageously at her remark and when the laugh subsided Sarah leaned her head on the back of the couch and sighed.

"I don't want to interrupt this funny evening, but I think I'm going to have to go."

"What? No! Come on! Don't be an old lady!," Emma whined.

Sarah ruffled Emma's head fondly and she squirmed trying to get away. Emma glared at Sarah and she laughed. "You have so much energy. I can't even compare." She looked at Jen, who seemed to be falling asleep, and she shook her gently. "Are you coming or are you just going to take up the armchair?"

Jenn looked at Sarah with glassed eyes and stood up unbalanced. "Let's go, yes."

"What about you Emma?," Quinn asked.

"Are you kicking me out?," she asked pretending to be offended.

"Of course not, stay as long as you want."

Emma grinned at Quinn. "You are so cute."

"I know. We have established that," she cockily replied.

Sarah shook her head at the pair before going to retrieve her stuff and she went to the door were Jen was already waiting for her. "Well, ladies, good night. Be nice." Jenn waved at them before they both walked out of the door disappearing from sight.

Emma then turned sharp eyes to Quinn and poked her in the arm. "I shouldn't drink more, but what about the last one?"

"Fine by me. But are you going to walk home alone at this late hour?"

"Are you worried about me, Quinn Fabray?," she challenged with mirth in her eyes.

"You never know what you can encounter in the middle of the night."

Emma put on a thoughtful face before cautiously proposing. "You know, I could always spend the night here. Preferably in your bed," she added suggestively.

Quinn bit her lip before a giggle escaped her. "You don't give up, do you?"

"I don't see you complaining. You love it." Quinn didn't answer but a small smile was gracing her lips. "So, that's a yes? Can I stay?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, sure, why not?"

"In your bed?." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I think the terms have yet to be discussed. Now, what about that glass?"

* * *

Rachel gasped and her eyes snapped open. She put her hand over her heart. She could feel it beating rapidly and she was surprised it wasn't clawing out of her chest. She noticed her skin was clammy from sweating. She had just woken up from a nightmare she hoped it didn't repeat again. It had been about a day she tried with all her will not to think about because she hadn't been so scared in her entire life. Except that in real life, Quinn made it and in her dream... She shook her head trying to get rid of those images. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach and she felt like she was going to vomit.

She looked to her right and saw the little monkey stuffed toy which Quinn won and gave her when they went to a fair a while back. She made herself remember that Quinn was alive and well. Maybe she wasn't physically present at the moment, but Quinn was there, always with her. But she needed a tangible reassurance. She stretched across the bed to reach out for her phone. She scanned through her contacts and dialed her number. The phone rang four times before a voice answered. It was a woman, and definitively not Quinn.

"Hello?"

"Yes. Hi. I... who are you?"

"Oh, I'm a friend of Quinn."

"Can you put her on the phone? I need to speak with her."

"Sorry. She is in the shower, that's why I took the call. You want me to give her a message?"

"I... no, don't bother. I just wanted to... Sorry." She hung up the phone without any preambles. She took a deep breath and threw the phone against her pillows. It was very early in the morning, too early for someone to casually visit Quinn. That woman had to have stayed at Quinn's last night. Just the mere thought revolved her stomach even more. She knew it wasn't a logical reaction but she couldn't help herself.

She checked the clock again and decided to do something productive instead of lying around in bed with dangerous thoughts that would lead nowhere. She stood up to make herself breakfast and tried to distract herself but her mind was reeling. Who the hell was that woman? Did Quinn sleep with her last night? If she did, did that mean she was on her way to forget about her? Was she really moving on? So many questions, and none to answered them. Doubt was eating at her. She wanted to ask Quinn but she knew deep down that it wasn't any of her business. But somehow, Rachel was still feeling like grabbing her phone and interrogating Quinn. She was equally parts angry and confused. With who? She didn't know, but it could be very well at herself.

She automatically got dressed to meet James and spend some time together to make up for her disappearance act the last few weeks. She walked out of the door and directed her steps to a park nearby where they had agreed to take a walk. He was already waiting there impeccably dressed-up and he smiled when she saw her approaching. She forced herself to smile back. Her mind was still on the events from that morning. Quinn and mysterious girl. And she couldn't help to notice too that the presence of James did nothing to assure her, or make her feel calm. She was supposed to feel butterflies when she was around him, but that wasn't the case, at least not right this instant. She shook her head and forced herself to get rid of these thoughts. James was good. James was safe. James wouldn't hurt her.

"Hey," he greeted and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi."

He looked amusedly at his watch and said playfully. "You're late. What have you done with Rachel Berry? Are you an alien who has possessed her body?"

Rachel chuckled. "I'm sorry. I know. I just had some stuff which distracted me this morning and time flew by without me realizing."

James nodded and took her hand before starting walking slowly forward. "What stuff?"

Rachel bit her lip hesitant. She hadn't told James about Quinn's feelings for her. She didn't see a reason for it although she was sure that James wouldn't freak out a lot. However, he had noted that something was wrong during the following days after Quinn's confession but she had always lied about it and gave him any type of excuse.

"Nothing, I just called Quinn," she finally replied.

"Oh. How is she?"

"I... don't know. It wasn't her who answered the phone," she said more bitter that she intended.

"Really? Well, maybe it was a misunderstanding but Quinn is free to do what she pleases. She is single after all."

"Right," she quietly said.

They kept walking in silence for a few minutes before James stated. "You have been different since she left. Actually, before that, you were acting strange too. Like I was missing something."

Rachel turned panicked eyes to his boyfriend not knowing how to answer that. "I think you're exaggerating," she finally said with a neutral tone. "I'm the same Rachel. I guess I just miss her."

"Yes, I know. It's pretty obvious how much you miss her." Rachel's steps faltered at James's words and tone. Was he implying anything? But he just kept walking forward without turning to look at Rachel and didn't say anything more. Rachel swallowed tightly and followed him. Her head was a mess right now.

* * *

Quinn got off the shower and wrapped a towel around her middle. She walked out of the bathroom and entered her bedroom but she stopped in her tracks when she found Emma with her phone still clutched in her hand.

"What do you think you are doing?." she growled.

Emma's eyes snapped to Quinn with apprehension reflected in them and she slowly left the phone where it belonged. "I'm sorry. It just... wouldn't stop ringing, and it was getting on my nerves and I thought you wouldn't mind."

Quinn's eyes softened slightly knowing that Emma wasn't trying to be privy. She deflated a little and spoke. "I'm sorry. I just don't like people touching my stuff." She shook her head. "Who was it?"

Emma hesitated before answering. "Rachel."

"Oh. Did she want anything? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think she is okay," she rushed to explain. "I guess she just wanted to talk to you. But she hung up rather abruptly."

"I see."

"I think she didn't like knowing I was here. It's possible she was jealous."

"And it's possible that pigs fly," she joked. "She probably was just surprised." Emma hummed not convinced in the least. "I'll call her later."

"You know," Emma started, "for someone who claims not wanting you in a romantic way, she certainly has had an interesting reaction."

"Let's just drop it okay? Trying to find a secret meaning to her actions messes with my head."

"Whatever you say, boss. I have breakfast ready, shall we?"

"Let me get dressed first, don't you think?"

Emma's eyes ran over Quinn's almost naked body appreciatively and she shook her head. "Why? Having breakfast like that would be perfect. I don't see any reason for the contrary."

Quinn looked amused. "You wish. Now, come on. Get out!," she pushed Emma out of the room while she laughed joyfully.

* * *

Rachel was lazing around at home before her performance later. She was splayed out on the couch with her computer on top of her legs searching aimlessly through websites. She spent a long time browsing through people's Facebook. She knew more or less what was of their lives but there were missing pieces of information. If you want to know a person, investigate its Facebook.

After her disastrous morning, her day had gotten a bit better in part because she had talked to Shelby on the phone earlier on. They had maintained a friendly relationship along the years even if it wasn't the typical mother-daughter relationship that she had hoped for all these years ago when Shelby first appeared out of the blue.

And Beth was more adorable each day that passed. That girl was going to be a heartbreaker when she was older. Between her looks and her personality people were going to throw themselves at Beth's feet. She was so much like Quinn in a lot of ways, but the influence of Puck was undeniable. She wondered if Quinn had reached out to Beth while she was in Chicago, she did promise her she was going to visit her soon. They had come such a long way since Quinn gave her up… she was proud of her for being a constant fixture in Beth's life now. It had taken a lot of effort to win Shelby's trust again after the unmentionable acts from senior year, but Quinn had made it.

There was a knock on the door and she startled. She wasn't expecting company at this hour and considered the option of ignore it, but as a helpful person and neighbor she made the effort of standing up to open the door. She was surprised to see James on the other side with a serious expression. After all, she had seen him a few hours prior.

"Hi! I didn't know you would stop by."

"I know. I was going to call to let you know, but I just decided to come directly. Can I come in?"

"Yes! Of course. Sorry." She moved aside to let him in and closed the door. She turned around to address him. "Can I offer you anything?"

"No, no." He dismissed with a hand. "I don't think this will talk long." James noticed Rachel's confused expression and decided to move things along. "Let's sit, okay?" He gestured with his hand to the couch and obeyed. James followed and sat down next to her.

"You're freaking me out a little bit. What is this about?"

"Remember the TV show I was interested in?" Rachel nodded slowly. "Well, I got the green light to do it. I have just been told."

Rachel smiled happily and hugged him. "That's great, congratulations!"

"Yeah," he replied once they pulled apart. "It's going to be a lot of work before we start filming. We have to do the casting and all that. But I'm really excited." He paused and took a deep breath. "You know it's all happening in Los Angeles, right?"

Rachel tilted her head and frowned. "I hadn't thought about that, to be honest. But it makes sense. That's where the magic happens. How long you will be out of town?"

"I don't know. Probably months. Whatever it takes."

"Okay, well. We could…," she started saying before James abruptly interrupted her.

"We should end this."

"What?"

"Our relationship."

"Why?"

"Rachel, we have barely seen each other lately and we live in the same city. I know how your schedule works but… you didn't even try to fit me in your life. At least, that's how I felt. I was never one of your priorities."

"I… that's not true," she exclaimed offended with a scowl.

"Really?" He raised her eyebrow at her and she looked down not answering. "Look, I'm not attacking you or reproaching you anything. I can believe that you like me, but that's not enough for me. And it shouldn't be for you either. We should be looking for that one person who just by looking at them, it makes us happy. And I'm not that person to you. It's obvious."

"Maybe you're right," she quietly admitted.

"Hey, no hard feelings," he said with a small smile before taking her hand and squeezing. She returned the smile before he stood up and strode up to the door. The sound of her voice stopped him in his tracks before he could walk out and he turned around.

"I'll miss you."

He shook his head before replying: "You won't."

Rachel let out an incredulous laugh and asked: "How do you know that?"

"Because I think that place in your heart is already occupied by someone else. It's not me who you miss when you are alone, am I? " With that he opened the door and walked out leaving a fidgeting Rachel behind.

* * *

Quinn decided to call Rachel later in the afternoon to clear up the air. By how Emma had made it sound Rachel was not very happy about what happened with the call and she didn't want any tension between them.

"Yes?"

"Hey, it's me. You called me earlier and I couldn't take it. Sorry."

"Yes, your kind friend already informed me of your whereabouts," she remarked sardonically.

Quinn didn't like her tone and she started to get angry. "Well, she was there so she made the choice to answer. No big deal."

"Right. So, who is she?"

"She is a friend," she answered with an even tone.

"A friend. Of course. Who happened to visit you early and you decided to take a shower while she waited for you? I'm not dumb, you know? That's how you get over me?"

"What the hell, Rachel?"

"Just tell me the truth. She spent the night with you," she demanded.

Quinn couldn't believe her ears. "What if she did? What's it to you?"

"You're right. It's not my business," she conceded meekly. "You can sleep with whoever you want to."

Quinn's anger took over her and she couldn't repress the words coming out of her mouth. "Exactly. I can, because if I don't remember badly I said that I loved you and you rejected me, so you have no right to get piss about who I hook up with or whatever. Because it seems like you don't want me but you don't want me with anyone else either. And that kind of things is what has always confused me. So make up your fucking mind!," she yelled.

She heard a sniffle on the other line and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm sorry," Rachel quietly said before hanging up.

* * *

After her conversation with Quinn went to hell, she couldn't stop still. She didn't know what came over her. Quinn was living her life and Rachel shouldn't have a say about how or with whom. But the knowledge that that girl had spent the night with Quinn, made her want to punch someone. She had called Santana and Kurt twenty minutes ago. She didn't want to be alone right now. When they walked through the door, they found her slumped in the armchair after having been pacing for too long and they immediately noticed something was wrong.

Kurt rushed to her side and Santana stopped in front of her. "What's the matter, sweetie? You sounded really upset." He rubbed her arm in a comforting manner.

"I had a fight with Quinn."

Santana and Kurt exchange a look before the Latina dared to ask. "About what?"

"This morning when I called her, some girl answered, and when Quinn called this afternoon I was just... so angry and said some stuff I didn't mean to."

Santana shook her head and took a seat on the couch before Kurt joined her giving Rachel some space.

"What's wrong with Quinn being with someone, Rachel?"

"I suppose... nothing, but I can't help feeling..."

"What?"

"I don't know. I just don't like thinking about Quinn with someone else. It's disturbing."

"I'm tired of this shit," Santana exclaimed angrily before she stood up and approached Rachel, who cowered by the fury reflecting at her from black eyes.

"You can tell yourself a million times that Quinn is just a friend but that will not make it any more true. You know it, Kurt knows it, I fucking know it and even my mom knows it! Quinn was your girlfriend!" Rachel's eyes widened in shock and she opened her mouth to protest but Santana raised her hand to stop her. "I'm talking, so pay attention." Rachel reluctantly sat back and let her continue. "All this time, she has done everything a girlfriend is supposed to. You are sick? You call her and she drops everything to take care of you. You feel like going shopping for some horrendous outfit of yours? You call her and she goes with you obediently and without any protest. You have a bad day? You call her to vent and she listens patiently to your rambling. You win a role, you call her to share the good news! Every. Single. Time. Quinn is the first one in your list. Something happens to you, you need anything, you need help, it's Quinn you reach to. Not to mention the way you look at her. Are you going to look me in the eye and tell me that it doesn't mean anything? Are you fucking serious? She was your girlfriend but without the benefits!"

Rachel was muted shocked in her seat, frozen and Kurt was between amazed and afraid of Santana and the crazy look on her eyes.

"I'm not finished. You have been jumping from one stupid guy to the next, without ever really feeling anything deep for any of them. Rachel Berry, the girl who almost got married to her highschool sweetheart because she thought she had met her true love."

"Don't drag Finn into this", she gritted.

"I'm not dragging him, I'm not saying anything bad about him, I'm just stating some facts. Let's now take a look to Quinn's love life, or better said, to your reaction to it. Let's see. You freaked out like I have never seen anyone freak out when you found out about our one night-stand. You didn't talk to either of us for two weeks! And we did nothing wrong because it wasn't about you! You had no right to be mad at Quinn. You were all over Finn at the wedding and I happened to be there! But miss I'm-fooling-myself-time-and-time-again took it personally and got furious! Did you wonder why or did you just brush it off? The word jealous rings a bell into your head? Every time Quinn would sleep with someone, or date someone, not that it happened a lot or lasted long, something changed within you and during that time you were like grumpy the dwarf. Like now with that girl. But when Quinn ended these meaningless relationships you would be all happy again. Coincidence I suppose. Guess what? You can't stand the sight of Quinn with any girl, and not because you are a protective friend or you want what is best for her. It's because you want her all to yourself. So let me spell it out for you in case you still haven't realized it. . . That's not platonic. For God's sake, wake up or you're going to end up losing her for good."

"Santana, that's enough," Kurt interjected firmly having been watching Rachel's reaction to Santana's words.

Santana took a deep breath after her long rant and deflated a little when she saw the tears in Rachel's eyes. She spoke softly to Rachel next. "Look, I'm not trying to be cruel here. I care about you, you know that, but at some point you have to stop running away and face all this." She sent an apologetic look to Kurt before walking out of the door.

Kurt watched her leave before training his eyes on Rachel, who seemed to be breathing erratically. She crouched down next to her and cautiously put his hand over her arm before speaking quietly. "Sweetie? Are you okay?"

Rachel's head snapped to her friend and nodded jerkily. "I'm fine. I'm just going to go to my room. I want to be alone." She slowly stood up before she padded across the living room to her room and slammed her door closed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, let's see. Thank you soooo much for the reviews. I didn't expect anyone to read this story so it's really nice xD. This is my first try at a multi-chapter fic so... Well, here is next chapter. I hope it doesn't suck too much xD. :D**

* * *

Kurt had one foot outside Rachel's door when he thought better of it and closed the door behind him. After Santana's outburst Rachel had locked herself in her bedroom and hadn't gone out, not even to go the bathroom. All this had happened almost an hour ago. Kurt had been sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine mindlessly, looking at Rachel's door every few seconds hoping to see her walking out. He wanted to give her some privacy and intimacy but he wasn't thrilled about leaving her alone. In his opinion, Rachel needed a dose of reality but Santana's words had been harsh. He was sure that for Rachel it had been like a ton of bricks were falling over her head. There hadn't been a single noise from behind the offending door. No sobbing, no screaming, nothing. Just silence.

He left the magazine aside and stood up. He padded across the room and stopped in front of Rachel's door. He wanted to make sure she was alright and if he just left he would feel horrible and he considered himself a good friend. She was his first real friend and they have been side to side for years. He couldn't imagine his life without Rachel. Her loyalty to her friends could not be compared to anything and he was glad to be counted among them. He got as close as he could to the door but couldn't hear anything from inside. He nodded determinedly to himself before knocking very quietly on the door. He didn't receive any response but that didn't deter him. He opened the door very slowly and peek his head inside.

The room was barely illuminated by the bedside lamp. The curtains were closed and when he took a few steps inside the room he distinguished Rachel curled up in bed holding a stuffed toy to her chest. He walked to the bed and cautiously sat down next to her. He fixed his eyes on her face and just stared. Rachel didn't make any move to acknowledge his presence, and he finally saw the tear tracks across her cheeks. He felt a pang of regret, he hated to see Rachel this upset. But she didn't seem to be crying anymore, her eyes were glued to the wall.

Kurt thought about retreating and giving up his mission since he had checked that she was fine, but he dismissed it. Not a good time to run. He spoke quietly and softly next, no wanting to startle Rachel or make her any more upset. "Cute monkey," he pointed out.

Rachel's tired eyes finally connected with his and a sad smile draw upon her face. "I know," she said with a hoarse voice caused presumably by her tears.

"Where did you get it from?"

Rachel slowly sat up, still holding the monkey tightly in her hands, and leaned her back against the headboard. Her eyes got suspiciously bright again and she patted the monkey's head fondly before answering. "Quinn," she brokenly stated before clearing her throat. "She gave it to me after she won a game at that fair we went to."

"Oh. I remember. That was a great day for all of us," he made an attempt to lighten up the conversation but Rachel was having none of it. She nodded and looked down thoughtful.

Kurt wanted to make her talk and explain to him what she was feeling right now but the best strategy was to wait for Rachel to make the first move. She didn't want to overwhelm her even more than she already was at the moment. After a few minutes of silence, Rachel finally looked up. She opened her mouth but no words came out and she closed it again frustrated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before trying again.

"Do you agree with Santana? You think all that too?" She sounded so vulnerable that the only thing Kurt wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and not let go. He tilted his head assessing her, not knowing how Rachel would take his answer. Rachel saw the apprehension written all over his face and reassure him. "I'm not going to freak out or pass out, okay? Trust me, I can take it. I just want you to tell me the truth. It's the day of truths apparently," she tried to joke in vain.

"Yes," he replied firmly and Rachel flinched in almost an imperceptible way. "I wouldn't have put it that way, because God, Santana was so... honest and harsh at the same time but yes, that's my opinion too. You can't hold it against her though, she has been holding out for a long time. I admire she had the guts to let it all out."

"You have dropped several suggestive comments since Quinn confessed her feelings for me too..." She left her comment unfinished and hung her head.

"Look, I have watched you two since you reconnected all these years ago. And there has always been something so special between you two, even in highschool with all the teasing and fights. It's really an experience to see you two together, the way you act around one another. You know, you have always been the hardest to read in all this, surprisingly, but Rachel I know you and I notice the small details. When you're with Quinn, it's like you have found your place in the world. You seem so at peace... and happy. You look at her in such a loving way. That look is only reserved for Quinn. You don't do that with the rest of your friends. You don't treat us like that."

"She's special," she admitted.

"You forget about everything and everyone when she's around." He smiled but he hesitated at his next words. He wasn't sure if Rachel was ready. "I just I don't know why you're so adamant at denying all this."

"I don't even know it myself anymore."

"Rachel. Look at me." She reluctantly obeyed and Kurt reached forward to place his hand over hers. "What are you so scared of?" Rachel shook her head with a look of anguish all over her face but Kurt pushed forward. "It's just you and me. Nothing of what you say is going to leave this room. Please, just talk to me. I want to help you."

Rachel ran her free hand through her head nervously before speaking. "I'm scared of everything, Kurt."

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise at the response. "I know it's not been an easy ride. You have been through a lot these years but you got over everything with dignity and grace. Rachel Berry is supposed to be fearless."

"Yes, that was when I was a naive girl and knew nothing about how life works and the horrible things what can happen."

"Okay. Step by step. Easy question. Why have you dated all these men when you didn't feel anything deep for them, like Santana said? Because it was obvious that they weren't the one for you."

"Because it was easy. Because if you're not in love you can't get hurt. It was better that way. My feelings were spared."

"Not like with Finn?"

Rachel wiped at a traitorous tear and nodded jerkily. "I loved him. And I know we weren't together when he... died but he was my first love. I don't know if we would have gotten back together someday but... one day he was here, and the next he was just gone, taking with him all these memories and moments. I know our relationship wasn't perfect at all. I know we brought the worse of each other and when I was with him I became a person I hated and I never want to be again but he was still Finn. And you can't even begin to understand the pain I suffered after he passed away. I had never hurt so much in my life. I felt like I was drowning. Love can bring you happiness, yes, but also a lot of hurt and pain. And I swore to myself that I would never go through something like that again. It nearly kills me."

Kurt tried to repress the emotion gathering inside of him at thinking about his lost stepbrother. "I can understand that. What happened to Finn was a brutal blow to all of us, and specially you, after so much history," he remarked. "You closed your heart off after that. And you hid it where none would find it."

"Yes. I tried to avoid getting involved too much, and I mostly achieved my purpose. I have always had total control of my feelings."

"Yes, that's true, except when we are talking about Quinn, right? Then, you can't help it." Rachel didn't reply and Kurt asked the feared question. "Why are you so afraid of opening up to the possibility of more than friendship with Quinn?"

"I feel panic only thinking about going there." She bit her lip uncertain.

Kurt quirked his eyebrow perplexed before asking. "Why? Seriously, have you never thought about it considering how close you are?"

"If the idea conjured up in my mind, it was just for a fleeting second and I ended up squashing it and not giving it a second thought. I didn't let myself go very far. I didn't let myself explore these confusing feelings or whatever. I have always found an excuse for my behavior around her. And it has worked out mostly fine."

"Fine? Quinn is in Chicago trying to get over her broken heart, and you're here moping. How is that fine?"

Rachel chuckled mirthlessly. "Well, at least until everything went down. I don't know anymore. Ugh." She paused before announcing. "James and I broke up." Kurt didn't look surprised in the least. He had been hoping for that one since he met the guy. "He is leaving and said I wasn't going to miss him, that there was a person already occupying that place. Apparently everyone knows more than I do."

"I'm going to ask you a direct question and I want total honesty, do you understand?" Rachel nodded very seriously, willing to do just that. "Do you have feelings for Quinn?" Rachel swallowed tightly before looking away and Kurt sighed. "Rachel?"

"I don't know, okay?," she yelled standing up abruptly and walking to her desk leaning on it and crossing her arms defiantly. "She just makes me feel..."

"What?"

"She just makes me feel. And I'm terrified about what that means."

Kurt stood up before walking to stand in front of Rachel and placed his hands over her shoulders before looking her in the eye. "Let's make a little experiment. Do you trust me?" Rachel nodded. "Close your eyes." Rachel narrowed her eyes at Kurt and he urged her with a gesture to obey him. She finally did after a grunt and he positioned next to her on the desk to get more comfortable. "Okay, good girl. Now follow my voice."

"You're not going to crack an egg on my face, are you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I think that was Jesse's thing. Now, shush. You mentioned earlier the day we went to the fair and how awesome and fun it was. Concentrate on that. Think about that day. What is the first thing that comes to your mind when you think about it?"

"All the attractions we rode. All the stands we try."

"Okay. Who is next to you?"

Rachel smiled at the memory. It really was one of the best days of her life. "Quinn was with me all the time. You went off with Mercedes and Santana and Quinn and I explored everything by ourselves."

"Let's focus on Quinn. Picture her in your head. What was she wearing?"

Rachel hummed before replying. "Jeans and a sweater. I told her she should wear them more often because it suited her so well. She's beautiful either way but, you know..."

Kurt smirked. "How did she get the monkey?"

Rachel laughed aloud. "Oh my God, she missed so many times I couldn't stop laughing. It was so painful to see. But she had this determined expression on her face... I can't even remember how much money she spent to get it. We were there so much time I was surprised they didn't kick us out. I told her after her millionth try that it didn't matter but she insisted, all because when I saw it I told her that the toy was supercute and fell in love with him."

"What was the stand about?"

"You had to score these hoops... I really thought it was rigged. Like in that episode of the Simpsons. But she did it! I think she was happier than me when she got it at the end. She looked so accomplished and proud of herself. She gave me this pretty lopsided smile and pushed the monkey into my hands. She was so adorable in that moment." Rachel got serious for a moment before adding. "She would do everything for me, wouldn't she? Even the most lame thing I ask her."

"Yes," he agreed without a doubt. "What else did you do that night?"

"Well, she bought this gigantic cotton candy and we shared it. Actually, it was disgusting, but we ate it all. Don't even ask why because I don't know. Probably a bet or something. Then she convinced me to go to the terror house."

"Really? You swore you wouldn't put a feet in there, not even if the rest of the place was on fire."

"She gave me her puppy eyes, and I was powerless to do anything. It's pretty much as irresistible as my pout. Before we entered though, she stopped me and assured me that we didn't have to do it. But I didn't back down, after all, what was the worst that could happen? So she just took my hand and squeezed it very tightly and we walked inside."

"Did you get scared?"

"Actually, not really. There were some creepy people inside but nop."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, because Quinn was there, next to me, holding my hand. She was one step ahead of me, protecting me. I felt... safe. Like I always feel when I'm with her. She grounds me and she calms me."

"Right," he said with a small smile liking where this was going. "What did you guys do to end the perfect night?"

"We rode the Ferris wheel of course!," she exclaimed excited lost in her mind. "When I suggested it, she turned a little pale and she seemed like she was going to run and hide, but then she just nodded firmly and said let's go!" Rachel chuckled. "I learned later that she is not very fond of heights, at least from a beat-up wheel."

"Did she tell you that or...?"

"Well, she didn't have to. She's a master at putting up a mask but I think I have always been able to read her eyes. All her emotion is in there. You just have to be observant. God, I remember when they stopped us at the top. You should have seen her face, her eyes were about to pop out and she was frenetically looking around for an exit. But you know, unless you knew how to fly... And when I noticed how uneasy she felt I turned to her, held her hand, and asked her, if you were so afraid, why would you go with me? And she turned to me with a very serious face and said, because one has to face her fears, and what better way to do that that next to you, someone I care about so much and someone so worth it that I would happily follow her to the end of the world because you will never find a person with such a big heart. We're stuck to each other, Rachel Berry." Rachel paused and took a shaking breath before continuing to explain what she was picturing so perfectly in her head.

"Then she just smiled at me, you know, that perfect smile that not many people get to see, only reserved for a few privileged people and she took a deep breath and closed her magically bright hazel eyes. I stared at her in such wonder. None had said anything so beautiful like that to me before. I felt so overwhelmed in that moment I didn't know what to do with myself. I don't know how long I stared at her. But she didn't seem scared anymore, she just seemed relaxed you know? Just by being with me. I guess she noticed my staring, and she opened her eyes. And the look in her eyes... I had never seen that emotion before or I had just overlooked it. I didn't know for sure what was at the time, there was so much tenderness and intensity... like she was seeing right through my soul. It was like the world stopped turning and there was just the two of us. I couldn't look away. Her lips formed that smirk of hers that just melt me and Gosh, I could have kissed her right then and there."

Rachel's eyes snapped open and she felt her cheeks turning a deep shade of red at her last words. She suddenly felt hot all over and Kurt just looked at her with amusement on his eyes and grinned at her. "I don't know why I said that," she rushed to explain.

"I think you do. I think you have been protecting your heart in such a fierce way that you have been repressing all these feelings concerning Quinn for so long because it was scary to open your heart again to someone you really care about. And the fact that it's Quinn complicates things even more."

Rachel bit her lip. "Okay... Let's just say you're right. I just... we can't forget Quinn is a woman."

"That's brand new information," he deadpanned.

"I...I'm not just scared of opening my heart. She's is a woman, Kurt! What would everyone say? My dads? How that would affect my career? There is so much in stake here and I have to think about those things too. I have worked so much to achieve my dreams. And getting involved with a woman would lead to backlash, and I would become a cliché and..." she frenetically rambled.

"Rachel, I know what you are feeling. I have been there. But Quinn is not just any woman. People who love you are going to accept you for who you are no matter what. The only thing we want is for you to be happy. Screw the rest of the world. They don't matter. Logically, it may not be easy in that aspect. You are getting more recognized and all that, but it's not something you can't handle. You shouldn't give up your happiness because of what they will say. It's worth taking the risk, Rachel. Don't run away anymore, embrace it."

"Maybe you're right," she admitted.

"Of course I am," he cockily replied. "Everything is going to be fine, Rachel. Just allow yourself to feel. You can't live your life with fear. That's not living."

"Thank you," she said shyly. "I would be so lost without you."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go and let you think things through. There is a lot you need to process. Just follow your heart Rachel. Without hesitation."

She hugged him to say goodbye and he walked out of the room with a wave. She stood frozen for a few seconds before throwing herself at the bed sinking her face on her pillow. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she was ready to finally process her inner turmoil.

* * *

Quinn was fuming after ending her call with Rachel. She hadn't had the intention to yell at Rachel but it was like something had come over her, pure anger, and she was incapable of stopping it. Besides, she believed she hadn't done anything wrong so why Rachel felt the need to talk to her like that? Accusing her of sleeping with random woman to get over her? What she did in her free time was anyone's business. She was single, she was free, she could do whatever she felt like it. Rachel had no rights over her whatsoever. She didn't know what Rachel was thinking but she was getting tired of this nonsense. Didn't Rachel want her to move on? Because it certainly didn't give that impression with her actions. She grabbed her things and in a whim she went out of the door with a final destination in mind.

She had only been a couple times over but she knew how to get there without getting lost for a change. Once she was in front of the building after a fifteen minutes' walk, doubts overcame her. She honestly didn't know what she was doing here. She didn't know what she was looking for. Comfort? Cheering up? However, she dismissed her thoughts and pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"Emma? It's Quinn. Can you open up?"

"Sure." Quinn heard the expected buzz and she pushed the door open before going up two flights of stairs founding Emma out of the door with her arms crossed and directing her a curious look. "I can say I wasn't expecting company."

"If you are busy, I can go," she said looking down at the floor.

Emma seemed to notice her defeatist behavior and she reached forward to take her hand and pulled her towards her getting them both inside. "I didn't mean it that way," she assured. She took a closer look to Quinn and she sighed. "Are you okay? You seem... upset."

"I'm fine," she said. "I was just feeling like seeing you."

"That's flattering." She chuckled before walking to the couch and sitting down. She patted the seat next to her and Quinn followed her instructions. "Can I offer you anything? Beer? Wine? A shot of vodka?"

"No, it's okay. I'm good."

"Okay." She looked at Quinn with suspicion. Something seemed really off. "Do you want to talk about anything in particular? You know I'm a good listener. Or whatever you want me to be," she suggested with a smile in place.

Quinn looked at Emma like it was the first time she saw her. Her mind went blank for a second and she was really grateful for that. She leaned forward and crushed their lips together without preamble like the very first time in the bar, except now the roles were reversed. Emma looked shocked at the unexpected move but Quinn felt her responding eagerly and she took it as a good sign. She tilted her head a little and deepened the kiss. She tasted Emma's tongue for the first time and she moaned. This was good, this made her forget about everything bad in her life. They kissed for what it seemed a few more minutes before Quinn felt hands pushing at her shoulders lightly. She ignored it at first but when they forcefully pushed her apart from Emma's lips, she caved in and put some distance between them.

Quinn looked at Emma, who was flushed and breathing laboriously, and tried to gather her bearings. She licked her lips and waited for the two of them to calm down. Emma was the one to break the tense silence.

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't hear you complaining," she shot. Emma shook her head and Quinn sighed sadly. "I thought you liked me."

"I do, you know that," she assured passionately. "That was really great, but... I can't help but thinking you are doing this for the wrong reasons."

"Are you rejecting me too?," she asked with a vulnerable voice.

"Quinn! No!"

"I'm sorry," she said shamefully. "I shouldn't have thrown myself at you like that. I'm..." She covered her face with her hands and groaned. "I'm just so tired," she said with desperation lacing her voice. She lowered her hands and blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

Emma looked at Quinn with sympathy. "I just... You show up out of the blue and then kiss me when we agreed that we would be just friends because of your feelings for Rachel," Emma said softly. "You have to understand my confusion. Please, just talk to me. Why did you come here in the first place? You seemed upset about something, and I can see it's troubling you. That's why you decided to do this. Just tell me. No judging. What happened before you came here?"

Quinn looked away before answering honestly. "I had a fight with Rachel."

"And there we go, folks," she said lightly trying to make eye contact with an embarrassed Quinn. "Why did you two fight?"

"Because of that call this morning. Apparently it bothers her the possibility of me sleeping with you or anyone else. I don't know what the hell is her problem."

"Maybe she was just having a bad day and lashed out at you for no reason. Maybe she's feeling threatened by me, o what the fuck do I know. I don't really know the girl. But she's really intriguing. Maybe you should talk to her. Lay things on the table."

"I think I already did that. Besides, I don't know what else I'm supposed to say. Hey, Rachel, what about you stop messing with my head?"

"You know, a person can lie to herself and make herself believe the opposite of what she's really feeling."

"What does that even mean?"

"I'm just saying that from what you have told me and her behavior this morning, that girl has some issues to work out. She can be confused about the nature of your relationship. I mean, everything happened so fast, right? You proclaiming your love, the book, leaving New York. Just, maybe you should cut her some slack in that department."

Quinn shook her head not convinced in the least. "Why would she be confused? She didn't leave room to misinterpret things. And now she certainly can't berate me like a possessive girlfriend when a new girl shows up in my life. It's unfair. See? She just gives these mixed signs sometimes," she said exasperated. "That's why I decided to tell her how I feel, I fooled myself to thinking I had a chance with her. And look how that turned out. Since I met her my whole life has revolved around her, one way or another. I think it's time for that to stop, because that's not going to end up well."

"Well, the way I see it you have two choices. Keep holding to the hope that Rachel will love you some day or close that chapter of your life once and for all, and really move on."

* * *

Rachel had called to inform that she wasn't feeling well to do the play today. It was unheard of her to do something like this but she wasn't really in an adequate state of mind to face hundreds of people and belt her heart out. She was sure that her understudy would do a good job, not like her, but enough to not destroy everything achieved until now.

Since Kurt left home, she had been laying on bed, eyes closed, with the only company of her thoughts. After her revealing talk with Kurt, she decided to just go with the flow and lower her walls. She let all the emotion gathered inside of her express itself. She kept flashing to any moment spent with Quinn. But now she didn't overlook anything, she paid attention to every detail. Starting with her appreciation of Quinn's beauty. It doesn't matter if she wears an elegant dress or disheveled clothes. Actually, Rachel prefers it when Quinn is in her natural state. When they would have sleepovers at her house sometimes, it was a wonder seeing Quinn first thing in the morning. But it shouldn't surprise her. She's always perfect. Beautiful and sexy. She wouldn't mind being witness to that every morning.

She recognized with a sigh she was jealous of the women Quinn has been with. And Santana was right. She couldn't bear the idea of Quinn being with someone else, and that wasn't protectiveness or pure friendship instinct, it was jealousy. Because she wanted to be in that place, not looking from outside. But she was so afraid to admit it before that she tried to chalked it up to any other motive, as irrational it could sound. She understood now how Quinn must have felt all these years watching the parade of her boyfriends. Always putting a good face when she must have been dying inside.

She tried to imagine herself kissing Quinn and she was surprised at how easily that picture built up in her mind. And how natural and right it felt, even in her imagination. She focused on Quinn's pretty pink lips and how they would taste and she squirmed in her bed uneasy. The idea of kissing Quinn was certainly appealing. She dared to go even a little further than that and she imagined herself in a more intimate setting with Quinn and she was shocked at the powerful and pleasant reaction of her body. The power of imagination could certainly be strong if the tingles in her body were anything to go by. Quinn could be so sexy. Once her defenses were down, she could admit she felt attracted to Quinn. _Who wouldn't?_ She asked herself rolling her eyes.

She thought about how Quinn made her smile, how she knew always what to say to cheer her up, how she knew the way to comfort her. But Rachel also thought about how she went out of her way to make Quinn smile when she noticed a tinge of sadness and torment in hazel eyes, how she couldn't stand the sight of Quinn being miserable, how comfortable she felt with Quinn, how she didn't feel the need to fill in the silence, how sometimes they didn't even need words to communicate to each other, because one look was all it took to read each other's mind. She always tried to make the best of her time with Quinn because there was nothing more valuable to her. She hated being away from Quinn, it felt like a part of her was missing. She felt incomplete. The idea of losing her made breathing difficult.

Quinn challenged her, she made her try harder and surpass herself. She inspired her to never give up. She was an equal. They could maintain an intellectual conversation but at the same time, they could just behave like two goofy kids again. They complemented each other so well. Quinn was smart, funny, witty, kind, good. Quinn has everything she had always dreamt about to find in a partner. Maybe, when she was younger it had a different aspect, but Quinn was the prettiest girl she had ever met and there was no comparison. Quinn was beautiful inside and out. That she was a girl shouldn't be an issue.

She wanted to be next to Quinn all the time, she wanted to make her smile like none could, she wanted to make her laugh until she was shredding tears of joy, she wanted Quinn to count on her for everything, she wanted Quinn to feel safe in her arms, she wanted Quinn to share her secrets with her and she wanted Quinn to know she looked at her with the same adoration she always saw reflected from Quinn's eyes. She just wanted to wrap Quinn in her arms, kiss her and tell her that she would never let go. Never again.

Rachel incorporated slowly in the bed and opened her eyes. She felt some moisture in her face and reached up confused before realizing she had been crying. She wiped at her tears with the sleeve of her shirt and sighed wistfully. She had made such a terrible mistake. The blind before her eyes had finally fallen and she could see every nuance of the world. If what she felt for Quinn wasn't love, what else could it be? She shook her head, got up of the bed and reached for her phone. She dialed a familiar number and waited for him to pick up.

"Dad?"

"Honey! It's so good to hear your voice! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Is daddy with you?"

"Yes, he is next to me," he replied confused.

"Can you put me on speaker? I want to talk to both of you."

"Sure, wait a sec." There was a beep and Hiram said. "Done."

"Hey, Rachel", she heard her daddy say. "What's up, kiddo? Aren't you supposed to be at the theater?"

"Yes, but I wasn't feeling up to it."

"That's not like you. What's wrong, Rachel?" Her dad sounded concerned at her admission.

"I just needed to talk to you. Everything is okay, don't panic," she reassure them. She exhaled nervously before the question escaped her mouth without permission. "You will always love me, right?"

"Of course, honey, why would you ask that?"

"Even if I choose to be with someone you would have never expected?"

"Rachel. We just want the person you choose to be with to make you happy. If that person does exactly that, we don't care about anything else. Not its status, not its wealth, not its... gender. We just care if it's a good person, Rachel, and that you mean the world to them."

Rachel sniffed and nodded although her dads couldn't see her. "Okay."

"Can you kindly inform us of what is going on? We are on edge."

"I just have been... so blind and stupid and I was so scared but... I'm going to make things right. I have to. We'll talk about it soon, I promise, I just needed to hear your words and a little encouragement."

"Alright, we trust you," Leroy conceded easily.

"Rachel, we love you and we trust your decisions. Don't ever worry about us in that aspect. We are with you. We'll always support you."

"Thank you so much for being my parents," she said very touched. She took a deep breath to rein in her emotions. "I'm going to leave now."

"Okay, sweetheart, take care and call us as soon as you can. "

"Yes, Rachel, call us if you need us. We're always available for our beautiful talented daughter."

"Thanks, dads. I love you! Bye!"

"Bye Rachel! Love you too!," they exclaimed at the same time before she hung up. The fear was still there, but it had subsided greatly. She needed to do something as soon as possible but she also couldn't blow up her commitments. She bit her lip in thought. She was going to have to design a plan of attack and resolve any setback in her way. Time was everything and any second counted.

* * *

It was Sunday evening and Quinn was in her apartment with Sarah, who was checking a part of the book that Quinn had written again following her indications. Sarah was nodding as she kept reading, looking pleased and Quinn smiled because she knew that her work was good. Sarah was really happy with her as she excitedly exclaimed earlier with a hug included. It was only going to take a little more time before the book was finished and Quinn was excited and nervous at the same time.

Sarah finally looked up with a smile. "Damn, girl, this is really good." She patted Quinn's shoulder playfully before putting the document in its right place. "Well, the only thing left is the final part of the book."

"You're not going to make me change it, right?"

"No, no, I like most of it. It just needs a few touches here and there. Don't frown, Quinn." She poked her in the forehead and laughed boisterously. She dodged Quinn's attempt at smacking her in the arm and sat back. She looked amused at the blonde. "So, how are things going? Emma seemed awfully happy yesterday. Is there something more you're not telling me?""

"Of course not. Why would you assume it has something do with me?"

"Well, considering what happened three days ago..."

"God, I shouldn't have told you that with all the teasing I have been suffering these days. We just hung up a bit. Nothing to gossip about."

Sarah smirked. "Right. How are things with Rachel? Have you talked to her?"

"Nop. The lovely conversation we had over the phone three days ago was our last contact," she sarcastically replied rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. So... no news from Rachel, and what about Emma?," she asked curiously.

"You know, she said to me the other day that it was time for me to choose to move forward or stay stuck in the past. At some point I have to draw the line, that's for sure."

"She might be right. For once," she remarked with a chuckle.

"I was thinking about maybe asking her out."

Sarah raised her eyebrows surprised but she squeezed her arm fondly. "Well, it's your choice. But make sure you are doing what's right for you and her. She is my friend and I don't want any drama. With some things there is no turning back."

"I know," she replied firmly.

At that moment, the doorbell rang, and Sarah frowned at Quinn. "Were you expecting someone?"

"No," she said looking at the door confused.

"Maybe it's Emma looking for you," she teased wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and Quinn pushed her lightly before she stood up and walked to the door. "Maybe I should go if you two are going to repeat..."

Quinn threw her a warning look, but Sarah just smirked and laughed at her. Quinn glared at Sarah mockingly and turned the knob slowly. Her mouth went dry and her heart lurched when she found out who exactly was at the other side of the door.

"Hello, Quinn."


	10. Chapter 10

**I was going to update tomorrow but well, here it is after having checked it a thousand times xD. I'm not sure if I'm happy with it but I tried my best. **

* * *

Quinn gaped at the unexpected visitor, frozen in place. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her palms were starting to get sweaty. She looked shocked at a pair of big brown eyes that she knew very well and all the emotions that she had been trying to repress all this time came rushing back to her with so much force and without any kind of warning that she almost fell backwards. She swallowed tightly and cleared her throat to be able to find her voice back.

"Rachel?"

She couldn't look away even if she wanted too. She was mesmerized. Rachel looked as beautiful as ever but she seemed nervous for whatever reason. Quinn eventually ended their stare contest and her eyes traced over Rachel's face frenetically trying to figure out what she was doing here. She was happy to see Rachel, that was a given, but she was also very confused. This definitively was not in her schedule for the day.

"Can I come in or…?" Rachel worried her lip anxiously changing her weight from one foot to the other waiting for permission to enter.

Quinn snapped out of her daze and nodded quickly. "Yes, of course, I'm sorry. I was just…" She shook her head at herself. "Come in." She gestured with her hand and moved aside to let Rachel in, who hesitantly walked in and looked around before her eyes zeroed in on Sarah, who was looking unabashedly at the scene before her.

"Oh, you have company," she said regretfully. Quinn walked calmly next to Rachel and placed her hand in her back to guide her further into the house.

"It's okay," she assured her. "Remember Sarah? You knew her via webcam. This is her. Sarah? This is Rachel."

Sarah smiled before standing up and approaching the pair. "Nice to meet you officially Rachel, in person at least." Rachel shook the extended hand with a small smile and turned to Quinn.

"If you're busy, I can come back later. I don't want to bother you."

"Don't be silly. You are never a nuisance, Rachel." She smiled warmly at the brunette to get the point across. The brunette was acting a little strange in her opinion.

"Yes, I was just leaving anyway," Sarah added. "I'll leave you two to it." Quinn smiled at her appreciatively and Rachel nodded mutely. "I'm sure you have missed her a lot," she commented to Rachel lightly.

Rachel looked at Quinn and smiled fondly. "You have no idea."

Quinn blushed at the intensity irradiating from Rachel's eyes and looked away.

"Well, thank you for letting me borrow her. She is really great."

"I know," Rachel said with a knowing smile.

"Okay, guys, let's stop with the praising Quinn festival."

Sarah laughed softy. "She doesn't give the shy vibe, but she is." She patted Quinn's cheek lightly jokingly. "Well, nice to meet you Rachel. I hope I'll see you soon."

"Likewise."

"I'll call you, Quinn. Have fun catching up." She winked at them before walking out of the door leaving Rachel and Quinn standing awkwardly next to each other before Quinn decided to open her mouth.

"Can I offer you anything? Water? Juice?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Okay. So… have you come here for a visit or..?" She suddenly noticed that Rachel was not wearing a suitcase with her. "Where are your things? Where are you staying? How do you even know I live here?," she fired.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Quinn's demeanor. "Slow down, Quinn."

"Sorry."

"I'm staying at a hotel nearby, I left my stuff there before coming here. And I know your address because of Kurt, who got it from Santana."

"Right. I let her know in case of emergency or whatever," she muttered. "Let's just get comfortable."

They both walked to the couch and sat down leaving a small space between them. Quinn took a deep breath and turned her head to really take a look at Rachel.

"You look great. I mean… you always look fantastic but, you know."

"Thank you. I can say the same thing about you."

"So… what are you doing here, if I may ask? Not that I'm not happy to see you, because it's always a pleasure to see you. I just wasn't expecting it." She rolled her eyes at her own ramble. "I'll shut up now."

"I just needed to see you. And I wanted to apologize for the other day too."

"Oh, well, you could have made a call, you didn't have to come all the way here."

"I know but it was best to do this in person. I wasn't sure you wouldn't ignore my call," she confessed. "I'm sorry for the way I talked to you. It was way out of line and it wasn't right. I just freaked out and lashed out and I didn't mean to. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." She reached forward and squeezed Rachel's hand in comfort. "I'm not proud of how I reacted. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I just was so frustrated."

"With me?," she timidly asked.

"Yes," Quinn replied honestly casting her gaze down.

Rachel nodded her head in understanding but she didn't prod further deciding a change of topic. "So… how is life in Chicago?"

"It's really great actually. New York is my home but this place is awesome and there are so many things to check out… I'm really enjoying myself. It's doing me some good to be here. And we are finishing the book already so."

"That's great. Sarah seems nice," she commented nonchalantly.

"She is. She welcomed me with open arms and she has become a good friend. We have spent so much time together working that it was inevitable."

Rachel looked apprehensively at Quinn. She needed to ask or she would go crazy. It had been eating at her for days and she couldn't live in the dark anymore. There was a purpose behind the trip after all. "What about the other girl? Who was that?," she asked as neutrally as possible.

Quinn looked suspiciously at Rachel with narrowed eyes before she decided to answer. "She's a friend of Sarah. Emma. She introduced me to her a few weeks after I came here and we got along pretty well."

"Are you two…? The other night?," she stuttered. At Quinn's stern look, she hung her head but continued on. "I know it's not my business and you don't owe me an explanation but… is something going on between you two?"

Quinn sighed tiredly. "Look, we didn't sleep together the other night. It was late, she had been drinking and the other two had left already so I offered her to stay. Nothing happened that night." Rachel felt a wave of relief and her shoulders deflated, but that feeling didn't last long. "But yes, there have been maybe a few kisses and stuff," she hesitantly confessed. It was better to come clean. She was tired of half-truths, lies and misunderstandings. "We are not dating. We were just testing the waters. She likes me, and she's great but I'm still... things aren't clear."

"I see."

"Rachel, don't do that."

"I'm not doing anything," she defended herself scowling.

"Well, your face tells me other otherwise. You don't seem about to dance out of joy precisely. But you really shouldn't judge me for this o be upset."

"I know. You're right. And I understand," she admitted. "She showed interest in you, and after what happened between us, I don't blame you for reciprocating."

"I have never said it but I'll do it now," she started. "I know this hasn't been easy for you either. I was the one with the heart broken but it was hard for you too. I'm very aware of that fact. I was, am, " she corrected herself quickly, "your best friend and dropped a bomb on you. There are no manuals of how to handle these situations. I pulled away from you. I needed space and I'm sorry if you felt like I was running away from you or felt abandoned because that wasn't my intention. I was just in a dark place and I couldn't be that person for you. The idea of being just a friend to you hurt too much."

"You don't have to apologize for your reaction. It was only natural. You were hurt. You couldn't act like my best friend. I know that, Quinn."

"I just feel like I have messed everything up, you know? If I would have just shut up..."

"Don't. It was for the best, trust me. Besides, how long before you would have exploded? That was a really big secret to keep for years. I'm surprised you even lasted that long."

Quinn chuckled. "Yeah, you're right."

"I really admire the effort you made for our friendship, like going to opening night."

Quinn smiled sadly and looked at the floor. "How is James?"

"I don't know. We broke up a few days ago," she announced.

Quinn's head snapped up and looked incredulously at Rachel. This day was full of surprises. "Really? Why?"

"He is a good guy, but he is not the one for me," she replied lightly.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said automatically although she wasn't sure it sounded very convincing.

Rachel smiled and dismissed it with a hand. "Don't be. Some people are just not meant to be."

"Right. How many days are you staying? Because you have the play and all that."

"I'm not really sure, " she said thoughtful. "It depends. But probably until Tuesday."

"Okay, well then we'll have all day to ourselves tomorrow. I can show you around or whatever you want to do."

"You don't have to work?"

"Nah, one day or two won't make a difference and Sarah knows... you are here," she finished. "There will be no problem at all."

"Great!" Rachel stared at Quinn with a big smile in place excited at the prospect of spending so much time with Quinn. But suddenly she got very serious and took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay...," she replied confused.

Rachel felt her heart start picking up and her mind clouding over. Quinn was looking at her expectantly and Rachel's throat felt constricted. "I have to go to the hotel. I'm tired."

"Oh, okay," Quinn answered perplexed.

Rachel stood up quickly and walked to the door with Quinn trailing behind. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, come here after breakfast if you want or call me. Whatever you prefer. I'll be here."

Rachel couldn't help herself anymore and threw herself at Quinn to hug her. It had been too much time since she felt the blonde's arms around her. Quinn seemed to hesitate a little bit at first but she finally enveloped Rachel in her arms and pulled her closer. Rachel closed her eyes and inhaled Quinn's natural perfume and a warm sensation settled in her stomach. How could she have missed this for so long? This was heavenly. Quinn cleared her throat and Rachel pulled away and smiled shyly at her.

"See you tomorrow, Quinn." She waved before walking out of the door. Quinn exhaled harshly slightly dumbfounded. Rachel was here. Now. Just when she felt like her life was about to get together again. She was overwhelmed but she thought that maybe this was the chance she was hoping for. Maybe this visit from Rachel would lead to normalize things or get closure and find the strength to once and for all move on. She didn't know what was waiting for her but she was eager to find out.

* * *

Rachel had wanted to go to Chicago as soon as she accepted she had feelings for Quinn and that friendship wouldn't cut it anymore. She had envisioned the moment in her head perfectly. She would show up at Quinn's door, take her by the arms and kiss her like none had ever done before. They both would be breathless after the magical kiss and Rachel would declare her love not wanting to wait a second longer. Quinn would smile the biggest smile she had ever seen and proceed to proclaim how much she loved her too and they would hug and kiss again and would remain in each other's arms for hours. Just breathing each other in.

But life was not a fantasy and this situation was more complicated. She had walked out of her house with her Rachel Berry determined face to get her girl but once in the plane, doubts started to crept up on her. The what ifs were driving her crazy. So many possibilities, so many outcomes. What if when she knocked on Quinn's door she wasn't the one to answer? What if there was another girl with her? The one who took the phone the other and caused her to lose reason? What if Quinn had finally decided to move on with someone else after hurting so much and Rachel was too late?

She had never been more nervous in her entire life. She really admired Quinn for being brave enough to do this in her first place. She felt like she was going to vomit at any moment. When she mustered up the courage to ring the bell at Quinn's apartment she hold her breath for what felt like ages. When Quinn's surprised face appeared, her stomach filled with butterflies and she stopped breathing altogether. Quinn was there, in front of her, breathtaking as always. She dared anyone to find a woman as beautiful as the blonde. She could stare at Quinn forever. She certainly wouldn't mind. She was glad to find only Sarah in the apartment. She really didn't know how she would have reacted in any other scenario.

When they were finally alone, her senses were in high alert. Every touch from Quinn made her skin feel like it was on fire. Every look made her heart beat a little faster. She wanted to slap herself for not noticing or ignoring these signs, because she was sure they were always there. Quinn was the only one making her feel this way, and there was not denying it anymore.

Rachel walked all the way to her hotel in a daze and at the same time cursing herself. She had had the intention of opening her heart and tell Quinn how she felt, but she couldn't do it, she backed down at the last minute. Fear grabbed her and let her motionless. She was afraid of Quinn's reaction. Yes, Quinn loved her and was in love in her. At least, she hoped the feelings were still there, and that they hadn't magically disappeared. Then, there was this Emma girl, who was in the middle and Rachel didn't like it one bit. But she couldn't blame the girl, after all, it was Quinn who they were talking about. Why wouldn't she want to hit on her? It was insane. What if Quinn thought she was crazy or didn't believe her? O she thought that she only wanted her now because there was someone else she could be really interested in?

Rachel's head was turning and she felt dizzy. Once she was in her hotel room, she took out her phone and called Kurt. He was the person who pushed her to this, not counting Santana of course. They were both responsible for Rachel seeing the light and he was the perfect person to reach out to and give her some advice. Kurt picked up the call at the third ring with an overexcited voice.

"Did you two make out already?"

"Oh, my God, shut up, Kurt. I was not going to just show up and kiss her. I think," she murmured the last part to herself.

"Why not? Sometimes actions are better than words."

"Because she would think I'm a lunatic?"

"Well, she already knows that. And she loves you for it."

"I didn't call for you to mock me."

"I'm sorry. What's up?"

"I'm worried. Because I rejected her and she's trying to move on because I gave her no hope. And there is this Emma chick. And they made out, Kurt! She likes her! She told me that information so... serene. And now I'm going to tell her that I love her? She's going to laugh at me, or slap me, or think that I'm crazy and she will never want to see me again! Kurt! This is a mess!"

"Okay, first of all. Quinn still loves you, there is no discussion about that. Two months are not going to erase her longtime feelings for you. Second, you shouldn't worry about anyone else but Quinn. That girl got it on with Quinn? Who cares? She's only second best, at least for now," he added.

"Not helping," she growled.

"Look, I honestly don't know how she will react. She can be very unpredictable and maybe she will not throw herself at your arms right away. But Rachel, just, speak from the heart, tell her everything leaving no room for doubt. Show her how you feel. Just prove to her this is no joke, that you are completely serious. Everything is going to be okay." Kurt heard Rachel inhaling deeply and smiled. "Do you want me to call Santana and give you the pep talk? She can be very good at giving a little push as you know very well."

"Not funny."

"Who was joking?"

"I hate you."

"No, you don't, Rachel Berry. Anyway, when are you going to meet with Quinn?"

"Tomorrow after breakfast. I think we are going to spend the whole day together," she said with enthusiasm but dreading it at the same time.

"And when are you planning to tell her?"

"I don't know! At dinner? No, that's too late! But at lunch is too early. Maybe I should make a power point. Playing it by ear is not my style."

Kurt chuckled. "Just do it when the moment feels right. I'm sure you'll know it when it happens."

"Alright. But the power point is an excellent support. Thank you Kurt, for everything."

"You're welcome, my friend. Don't forget to tell me every detail afterwards. No sexy details, because that's gross. "

"Sure, sure. Goodbye, Kurt." She hung up the phone feeling more at ease, but she knew that the closer the moment was, the more freak out she would be. This was a first time for her and she prayed that she didn't mess up again.

* * *

Rachel had barely slept the night before. She had laid wide awake looking at the ceiling while her mind went overdrive. A lot of speeches had been made along the night. Some better than others, some more corny than others. Rachel was one of those who thought that if you were well prepared, nothing could go wrong. But she was starting to doubt that. She needed to do this though, for Quinn and for herself.

When it was a decent time to get up, she ate a light breakfast and texted Quinn to let her know she was on her way to the apartment. When she finally arrived, she was greeted by an informal looking Quinn wearing a soft smile. She proposed to take a walk and show her around a little bit. In one day, you couldn't do much but they weren't going to stay locked up at the apartment. Rachel followed her lead and they walked aimlessly for a couple of hours sightseeing before Quinn stopped them, tired, and pointed to a near café. Rachel nodded and they both walked inside before sitting down at a table. There were not many costumers and Quinn was grateful for the quiet there.

"Have you been here before?," Rachel asked curiously because Quinn seemed familiar with the place.

"Yes, this is one of my favorite places in Chicago. When I want to get out of the apartment and I want to disconnect, I come here."

"This is nice."

"Yep." She took a bit of her sandwich before taking a sip from her drink. "Any news from the Tonys?"

"Not yet, but there are rumors floating around and the call has to come soon. I hope so, at least. Crossing fingers."

"If I'm sure of anything is that that Tony is destined to you. Your name is already on it."

Rachel blushed at Quinn's words and thanked her quietly. Quinn's faith in her talent had always been unwavering and she was grateful for that. She didn't know what she would have done without Quinn's encouragement at certain moments. She was taking it easy with her plan. She didn't have much time left, but she was trying to enjoy this time with Quinn. Who knows how this could end?

"Well, well, well. Fancy seeing you here, Fabray."

Quinn looked up at hearing that voice and Rachel looked to the left where a woman was standing next to the table with an amused smirk on her lips.

"Hi!," Quinn greeted sending anxious looks at Rachel.

"You must be Rachel then. Sarah told me you were in town. It's really a pleasure to meet you."

Rachel just stared at the girl with narrowed eyes before squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin. "I assume you're Emma."

"That's me, yes. Seems like Quinn here has talked to you about me."

"A little bit, yes. Nothing big," she tersely said.

"What are you doing here, Emma? I thought you had class today," Quinn tried to lighten the air after noticing Rachel's glare.

"I have a couple of hours free and I decided to take a snack. Can I join you?"

Rachel sent her what it seemed like a begging look to turn down the offer but Quinn felt like it would be rude to do it, so with an apologize written on her face, she nodded to the free chair and Emma took a sit. Rachel's face fell and Quinn only wished to reach out to squeeze Rachel's hand and tell her not to worry. But she did none of those things.

"So... Quinn here told me you are a big star on Broadway."

Rachel looked at Quinn inquisitively and proud swelled in her chest thinking about her career. "I'm starring on West Side Story right now and the play is being highly praised."

"Wow. Impressive."

"It is. She is going to be nominated for a Tony soon," Quinn said with proud in her voice and Rachel smiled warmly at her friend. "You should have seen her in school. She was so great already. When she sang in Glee club... it was like a religious experience. Her voice is out of this world."

"I would love to see your play someday. How is New York? I have been a couple of times but I would love to visit it again." She turned to Quinn with mirth in her eyes. "Maybe when you return and I have some days off we can do something."

"I...," she hesitated looking at Rachel. This was very uncomfortable. "Maybe, yeah."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Well, she only came here for the book so it's only normal for her to return when it's done. Her life is in New York, her friends are there. I'm there." Rachel snapped harshly glaring daggers at Emma.

Quinn didn't know if she should be amused or terrified at Rachel's reaction to the woman. But she didn't want this to get out of hands. Before she could say a word though, Emma cut in though. "Well, she has made a few good friends here too. And I have the understanding that she didn't come here only for the book," she challenged raising her eyebrow.

"You don't know anything. You don't even know Quinn," she gritted.

"We have spent a lot of time together. We have gotten very close these weeks. In an intimate way."

"Emma," Quinn warned seriously.

"What?," she raised her hands in defense. "I'm only saying that you seem pretty happy in Chicago. And I'm here. That's a plus, like you already know." She winked at Quinn and the blonde didn't know how to answer that. She glanced at Rachel, who looked about to pounce on Emma and she rubbed her face disgruntled.

"Let's just stop this, please!" Quinn begged.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Rachel announced sharply before walking away quickly.

Quinn glared at Emma when Rachel was out of sight. "What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to rile her up? What's your problem?"

Emma looked down chastised. "I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't trying to be mean. Honestly? I just wanted to find out her reaction, and I have to say that she hasn't disappointed me. I was sure she was going to strangle me."

"Apologize when she comes back, please. She has done nothing wrong and you seemed like you were attacking her."

"Well, yeah, she is messing around with you. And not in the funny way. She should set her ideas straight and not leave you hanging. And other people too." At Quinn's look she deflated. "I will apologize. I guess she didn't deserve that."

"Thank you."

When Rachel came back a few minutes later, Emma did as promised. "Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Apology accepted," she said succinctly.

"Well, ladies, I'm going to go. This have been... interesting. Nice to meet you, Rachel. And to you," she pointed at Quinn, "I'll call you soon." She stood up before throwing them a charming smile and walking out of the coffee shop.

Rachel didn't say a word after that and just finished her lunch in silence. Quinn observed her with apprehension. She didn't know if Rachel was upset with her but what could she do? Emma was out of her control.

"Do you want to leave?," Quinn asked finally. Rachel nodded and both went out to the street. Quinn kept stealing glances at Rachel while they walked, afraid of opening her mouth and say the wrong thing. She studied the brunette's profile but Rachel didn't give any emotion away. Her face remained blank. When they arrived to a park, Quinn proposed to sit down for a bit and just relax and Rachel complied without a word.

"Did you talk to her about me?," she asked quietly after a few minutes of tense silence.

"Yes. Kind of. I mean, the night we met she tried something already and it was only fair that I told her what was going on in my life, and why I was so reluctant to start anything with her."

"But knowing that I was in the picture didn't deter her."

"It should have? Rachel. She likes me, she left that very clear. But I told her that I was not ready yet. She has been mostly a good friend. She is just looking out for me. I'm sorry she gave you a hard time. She... the way you reacted to her answering the phone intrigued her. She thought you were jealous. Besides, why are you so obsessed with her?"

Rachel didn't answer lost in her thoughts. Emma wasn't the issue here. It was her. Quinn thought that her feelings weren't returned and that's the window Emma found to get in. But they were and Rachel wasn't going to let Quinn go, not without the blonde knowing the whole truth.

"Let's just forget about it, okay?," Quinn proposed when Rachel remained silent. "Let's have some fun like we used to."

"How can I refuse to that?" Rachel tried to clear her mind. She was going to soak up Quinn's presence as much as she could and none would get in her way. She knew she was pulling off saying what she had come to say but every time that she opened her mouth to do it, the words got stuck in her throat.

Quinn stood up and offered her hand to Rachel, who clasped in her own without hesitation.

* * *

They had fun like they didn't remember that afternoon. The sadness and tension from lately were replaced by laughter and joy. Quinn took her to the Aquarium and Rachel enjoyed herself like a little kid. The place was spectacular and if you added the company of Quinn to the equation she couldn't have imagined a better day. She particularly loved this Quinn, carefree, funny, doing silly things just to make Rachel smile, just adorable. Rachel spent equal time looking at the exhibitions and at the blonde. How her eyes were so bright it was easy to lose yourself in them. That perfect smile that she had missed so much made her knees buckle. And when Quinn took her hand to move them forward, a warm feeling would spread through her body and she never wanted to let go.

After all the excitement and with their feet hurting too much already, Quinn thought it was time to slow down and go to dinner. Some rest was in order and they were hungry. They didn't have to think it twice before they guided their steps to a fancy restaurant not very far from Rachel's hotel. The idea that this was like a date ran through Rachel's mind although her rational part reminded her that Quinn still had no idea about anything. But that didn't stop her from feeling giddy at how things were going.

They shared a nice meal and light conversation. They caught up in every missed detail about their lives, avoiding getting into sensitive topics. Rachel didn't want to ruin the night by saying the wrong thing but maybe there was no escape from that one. After Quinn ate her chocolate mousse (with moans included while she ate it which turned Rachel on a little bit) and praised it with enthusiasm, they were walking side by side back to Rachel's hotel. It had been a long day and they were exhausted. Rachel had offered Quinn to walk her back to her apartment but the blonde refused arguing there was no point since she could take care of herself. Right now, they were engaged in a passionate discussion.

"I can't believe you watched so many episodes of Charmed without me. I should sue you," Quinn declared jokingly.

"Hey! What was I supposed to do? You weren't there and I needed something to entertain myself. I couldn't pass an opportunity like that. It's ridiculous."

"I feel betrayed."

"I take it back. You're ridiculous."

Quinn bumped her shoulders lightly in response and laughed. "At least tell me they weren't some of my favorites."

Rachel pretended to think hard. "Well, there was the one where they travel to the future. The one where they become goddesses. And oh, yeah, the final episode of season three."

Quinn's eyes widened and pointed a finger at her. "I officially hate you."

Rachel burst out in laughter at Quinn's indignant face and she slipped her arm through Quinn's getting closer to the girl. "Come on, you were in spirit with me. The monkey you gave me was next to me. That's something. He is a good substitute," she teased.

"Are you comparing me to a monkey?," Quinn asked pretending to be offended.

"You have something against them? They can be so cute, Quinn, like you."

"Are you trying to butter me up? Because it's not going to work." At Rachel's amused smile she continued on. "I'm warning you. If you watch any more episodes without me, I'm going to..."

"To what?"

"Maybe I will tell you such a big spoiler about a show that you will feel like ripping me to shreds. That will be my revenge."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Well, they did it to me with one show, I found out how it ended accidentally and I was so pissed. People can be really stupid sometimes."

"You are such a nerd, Quinn."

"I'm not!" At Rachel's skeptical look Quinn caved in. "Okay, so what? Nothing to be ashamed of. I'm very proud of myself." She smiled charmingly at Rachel.

"God, you are perfect. I love you." Her words escaped her without her consent and Rachel's eyes widened comically. As soon as the words were out they stopped in their tracks. Rachel repressed the instinct of running away or hide behind the bench ahead of them. She hadn't meant for the words to come out like that at all, but now that it was out there in the open, she couldn't or wanted to take it back. After all, she had been pulling it off all day and it was long overdue. Except Quinn retreated her arm from Rachel's and turned to her with an indecipherable look on her face. It was impossible to guess what was going on in her head.

"What?,"

Rachel swallowed tightly. This was the moment she had been expecting. The supposed right time. No more hiding, no more denial. It was time for action. "I just said that I love you," she repeated firmly looking into Quinn's eyes without hesitating.

"I heard that," Quinn replied slowly. "You meant that like a friend, right?"

Quinn was looking at her with so much vulnerability and confusion in her eyes that Rachel felt dread and hope settling in her heart at the same time. "No," she stated firmly. "I meant it like more than friends, like romantic, like in love."

Quinn stared at her for a few interminable seconds and then let out an incredulous laugh and looked at Rachel like she had grown two heads. "You can't be serious."

Rachel took a step forward and Quinn didn't back down, so she took it as a good sign. "Look, I hadn't planned to tell you this in the middle of the street and I know this is going to make me sound crazy but it's the truth." Rachel looked up to gather her thoughts and started explaining. "When you told me you were in love with me, I told you that I didn't feel the same. And at the time, I thought that was true because I made myself believe it, but I was in so deep denial that I can't even express it adequately. I was so scared, Quinn. You have always been more than just a friend, you have always felt different to any other, you make me feel so much and I knew deep down that my feelings for you weren't just platonic but I refused to explore them, or see them for what they really were. I refused to listen to my heart. I didn't want to suffer anymore, I was terrified of opening my heart. After I lost Finn I didn't let anyone in. But the thing is, you were already there, waiting for me to realize it. And it has taken you leaving and several pushes from Santana and Kurt but I eventually did it."

"And I'm so sorry I didn't realize it sooner, because I know how much my rejecting affected you, how much it hurt you. And the only thing I want is to make things right again. To make you happy, not to be the cause of your pain. I know that you may think I have chosen an interesting timing with Emma and all that and I admit that the idea of you moving on with someone else was horrible. But it woke me up. I'm not doing this because someone else has gotten your interest. It's better late than never, right? That's why I came. That's why I'm here in front of you, getting rid of every fear or doubt I have ever had. I love you. I'm in love with you. It's you, Quinn."

Rachel took a deep breath after finishing her impromptu speech and waited for Quinn to say anything, but the blonde was just staring at her expressionless. She was wearing the mask and Rachel feared the worst. "I don't even know what to say," she finally admitted. "I guess I should be happy at hearing the words that I have been dreaming about for years..."

"But you're not?," Rachel asked afraid of the answer.

"I just... it feels surreal. I just I can't believe it," she muttered more to herself than to Rachel. She looked up at Rachel with glassy eyes and her eyes hardened the slightest bit. "You have any idea how it felt to know that you didn't love me? That this was one-sided? That I was only going to be able to be your best friend? That I had no chance with you?"

"Quinn..."

"I moved here in part because of you! All this time I have been trying to move on, to forget about you because I thought there wasn't anything I could do. You haven't given me any sign of the contrary. If I had known there was hope, I would have fought for you. I was finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel for the first time since I told you how I felt. And now... you are here telling me all the right things and I'm back to square one. How do I know this is just not a trick? How do I know that you are not doing just this because someone else is really interested in me and you feel possessive or whatever? Maybe you're confused about me. Maybe you will change your mind again and realize I'm just a friend. And then what happens? I can't take much more."

"Quinn, I know it's a lot to take in and I know that you're scared to believe me after what I put you through. But you have to trust me when I say that I want to be with you. There is no guarantee of what will happen in the future, but I swear to you that my feelings for you are real and that they will not go away. You just have to let me prove it to you." She reached forward and took Quinn's hand between her own and pressed it to her heart. "Do you feel that? How fast is my heart beating?" Quinn nodded wordlessly. "That's because of you."

"Rachel, this... you are everything I have always wanted," she softly confessed. "I just don't want to jump and fall again. It would destroy me."

Rachel lowered their hands but she didn't let go. "I promise you that I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I just need to know one simple thing, Quinn."

"What?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I love you. I never stopped. Not even for one second," Quinn replied earnestly.

Rachel smiled happily at the answer. "That's all that matters. Look, we don't have to rush anything right now. I'm not asking for you to throw yourself at my arms. Just take your time to process this, and when you are ready I'll be here. We'll take it easy. You can set the pace. Whatever you want. I'm not going anywhere, Quinn. Just finish your book and come home to me."

Quinn couldn't help but returning a smile of her own. This night wasn't ending like she had been expecting, but she should know by now that life could surprise you and change things for the better.

* * *

Quinn was wide awake in her room staring at the ceiling. The night kept replaying in her head in a loop. Rachel's words were still resounding in her ears. Her mind was trying to warn her about the dangers coming her way and kept reminding her the pain suffered because of Rachel. But her heart was beating wildly at the mere idea of the brunette and excited was an understatement to describe what she was feeling. She was scared of believing Rachel only to end up crashed, but love was about taking risks. And she still loved Rachel like the first day.

Emma was great and had potential to be more than just a fling, but she was not Rachel. There was no comparison. Rachel was in another level completely. None could measure up to Rachel. And now she had the chance to finally make her dream come true. It would mean trust her heart to Rachel and trust that she would protect it and cherish it. She had always wanted to be with Rachel and she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't even try for fear.

She could understand Rachel being scared before. Finn's death, her career, Quinn herself. But she had overcome everything and was here now. The only thing Quinn could do was meet her halfway.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Rachel walked out of the bathroom quickly to see who it was. She had already done her morning ritual and she was good to go. She had to catch a plane soon. She was met with Quinn on the other side and a big smile stretched across her face. The events from last night were still fresh in her mind.

"Hi," she greeted biting her lip.

"Hi," Quinn replied softy. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Quinn snapped out of it and quickly offered a cup of coffee to Rachel. "I brought breakfast."

Rachel took the coffee from her hand and smiled in gratitude to Quinn. "Thank you. Come in, please."

Quinn walked inside and took a look around. She whistled impressed. "Wow. You really know how to pick a room. This is amazing. Are you rich now?," she teased good-naturedly.

Rachel chuckled. "Well, I'm making enough money to afford certain things now. This room being one of them. Advantages of being a Broadway superstar," she joked.

Quinn noticed the suitcase on the floor next to the bed and frowned. "I wish you didn't have to go so soon."

"Me too, but duty calls. I can't blow off the play as much as I would like to stay with you."

"I know. You want me to go with you to the airport? We can stage a dramatic goodbye scene," she joked.

"Tempting. I would love to but it would be a hassle for you to go all the way to the airport and come back. You don't even have a car."

"I was just trying to steal a few more minutes with you."

Rachel smiled softly and reached forward to squeeze her hand. "That's lovely, Quinn."

They drank their coffees stealing glances at each other and smiling shyly when they were caught. Rachel glanced at her watch and sighed regretfully. "I think I should go. I don't want to miss the flight."

"Okay," Quinn said sadly. Rachel rubbed her shoulder in comfort before standing up and walking to grab her suitcase. But Quinn beat her to it running in front of her and grabbing it in her place. She smiled goofily at Rachel. "I'll take it. It's too heavy for you, miss."

"You're so sweet."

Quinn blushed and followed Rachel through the door and to the elevator. A taxi was already waiting for Rachel downstairs and Quinn placed the suitcase on the trunk before returning back to Rachel with her hands in her pockets. "So..."

"So... it's time." She pouted and Quinn smiled at the adorableness.

"Before you go, I need to say something. Yesterday was one day I will remember forever. I was blindsided by you but... I can't pretend that it didn't mean the world to me. I want us. I always have. And yes, part of me is afraid that you will wake up one day and realize that I'm not what you want but... I'm willing to put my heart on the line. For you."

"I love you, Quinn. I will say it as many times as you need to believe it."

"I do," she stated firmly. "I don't think I will be staying much longer in the city, so, when I come back, we can..."

"Yes, sure," Rachel agreed quickly.

Quinn smiled amused. "Let me know you land safely, and I'll call you. We'll talk and..."

"Sounds good," Rachel cut her off excited.

Quinn chuckled. "Okay, well." She hesitated at first but then took a step forward and kissed Rachel's cheek softly. She smiled at a flushed Rachel, who chose that moment to throw her arms around Quinn's neck so forcibly that Quinn staggered backwards a bit. Rachel squeezed her until Quinn could barely breathe and kissed her near the lips when she was pulling apart. Quinn just looked on dazed.

Rachel opened the door but before she got in she turned around to look at Quinn, who was smiling softy at her. "You and me, Quinn. It's going to be perfect." She threw the blonde a loving smile before getting inside and closing the door. She waved at Quinn and the car sped up. She looked over her shoulder until she could no longer see Quinn and sighed wistfully. She couldn't wait for them to be in the same place again and start a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

**Yes, I should have made them kiss but that's not how I pictured it in my head xD. Let's save something for next chapter. I'm not dragging the story out as you see so... There is not much left. Thanks for the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn woke up the next day with a big smile on her face. She hadn't slept so well in ages, and she only had a gorgeous brunette to thank for that. Rachel had texted her after landing to let her know the flight went without a hitch, just as she promised, and Quinn couldn't help herself and called her. It had only been a few hours since she saw the brunette and heard her voice but, but the constant need to have any kind of contact with Rachel was consuming.

They talked about everything and nothing, just happy to be with each other, even if it was just through the phone, until Rachel regretfully announced she had to get ready to go to the theater. People was paying to see her performance after all, and she wasn't about to let them down. Quinn wished her good luck, though Rachel didn't need it in her opinion, she was always mind-blowing, and with a promise to talk really soon she hung up the phone with a blissful sigh.

She spent the rest of the day lost in her daze. She still couldn't believe all of this was happening. She had to pinch herself a few times in her arm to dismiss the idea that this was all a dream and that she would wake up at any second to find out that everything was still the same as before. But no, Rachel did come to Chicago, did declare she loved Quinn and now they were on their way to become what Quinn had always fantasied about.

Quinn got out of the bed and padded to the bathroom with a peep in her steps. She felt like she was floating in an imaginary cloud of happiness and she wished to stay in there forever. It was a good place to be. She took a quick shower and made herself a full and rich breakfast, she was in that mood. While she chewed on her toast, she thought about the day ahead of her. She was going to meet with Sarah to keep working and she wanted to see Emma to clear things up. Now that Rachel was in the same page as her, it was only fair that she informed her of that fact and not mess things up even more.

But her thoughts soon went astray to Rachel. She looked at the clock in the kitchen to check the time. It was ten o'clock, so she assumed that Rachel was already awake if she hadn't decided to sleep in today. She cleaned up the table and washed everything up before going to the bedroom. She reached for her phone on the bedside table and searched through her contacts to find Rachel's name. She started writing a text message with an exciting feeling within her and a smile plastered on her lips. She doubted anything could wipe her smile off at this moment.

_Good morning, beautiful_

The response came in almost immediately after sending the text and she took a seat in the bed.

_Good morning to you too! Is this how is going to be from now on?_

_Do you have any problem with that, miss?_

_I love it._

Quinn smiled at Rachel's answer.

_Well, I'm glad. Get used to it, Berry. Romance is coming your way._

_Oh, God, I can't wait. But I don't need any grand gestures. Having you is enough for me._

_You are going to melt me with your words._

_I can be a romantic too, you know?_

_I'm being witness to that and zero complaints from me, I can assure you._

_We will woo each other._

_That sounds like a fantastic idea._

_Any plans for today?_

_Not really, well, you know, the usual. Sarah and I will work for a bit and maybe I'll go see Emma to clear things up._

_Are you trying to make me jealous?_

_No! But I see that not much is needed to get you jealous. I just want to tell her what happened between us._

_Oh, okay. Actually, do that. That way she will realize that she has no chance with you at all. The door is closed, ladies._

_You are a little possessive, aren't you?_

_Me? No. Well, maybe a little bit. The usual. But you can't blame me in this case._

_I know. But there is no need to mark your territory. My heart belongs to you already._

_You can't do that._

_Do what?_

_Say those things when you are so so so far away._

_You want me to stop?_

_Of course not. I love to hear them. They're never going to get old._

_Are you going to do something today?_

_Well, I'm going to meet Kurt to give him the exclusive of the story of Quinn and Rachel, and then I have a performance._

_You didn't talk to him yesterday? I'm amazed that he was not waiting for you at your door eagerly._

_Ha, ha. Me too. No, but I think he had a lot of work yesterday and I was tired too. Too many emotions these days and I had to perform after we ended our conversation… I dozed off as soon as my head hit the pillow. So, we haven't had the opportunity but today will be the day. I'm going to meet him soon._

_Yeah, I should call Santana too. She played a role in this after all. Maybe I should thank her?_

_Well, that's your decision. But I'll let you know that if you do that, she'll never let you live it down._

_I think I'm going to be a good person and call her. I haven't talked to her in days and I owe her._

_You're a good person, Quinn Fabray._

_I hope so._

_I haven't felt this way since forever._

_How?_

_Happy._

_Me neither. It feels surreal, but I know it's true, you get what I mean?_

_Yes, perfectly. Well, pretty girl, I'm going to have to stop this to get ready or we are going to spend the entire the day texting._

_That would be such a bad thing?_

_Not really. :D_

_Well, I'll let you go, for a while, of course. We can talk later, right?_

_Absolutely. I need my Quinn dose._

_Ha, ha. You are crazy._

_I'm crazy about you._

_Cheesy lines. Really Rachel?_

_They always work._

_I can't refute that. Well, just so you know, I'm crazy about you too._

_I want to see you._

_Are you pouting?_

_Shut up._

_Come on, I think it's adorable. Maybe we can organize a Skype session._

_I would like that. Well, Quinn, talk to you soon._

_Okay, bye gorgeous._

_Bye! I'll miss you!_

_I'll miss you more._

_No, I'll miss you more._

_Are we going to be one of those sickeningly sweet couples?_

_Yes._

_Fine by me._

* * *

Kurt was already waiting for her when she walked into the café. Kurt spotted her immediately and Rachel threw him a big smile before going to the counter and asking for a drink. Once it was in her hand, she walked to the table calmly and sat down across from Kurt.

"Hey, what's up?" Rachel greeted cheerfully.

Kurt glared at Rachel and leaned forward menacingly. "Are you fucking serious?"

Rachel scrunched up her face at the curse but didn't give any sign that she knew what Kurt was talking about. She always enjoyed messing with him, and she was sure that he was dying to know every little detail about her adventure in Chicago.

"What do you mean?," she asked pulling on an innocent face.

"Spew it. Now. Or we aren't friends anymore. I swear to you."

Rachel chuckled at his dramatics but took pity on him. "Well... Quinn and I had a great time," she started.

"And?," he asked impatiently.

"And... I did what you advised me to do. I was honest with her about my feelings and everything and we are going to try. Because she loves me! And I love her! And this is fucking awesome!", Rachel said overexcited clapping her hands. Some people directed her strange looks at her behavior but she didn't notice it.

Kurt laughed merrily at Rachel's actions and reached forward to take her hand and squeeze it. "Oh my God, that's so great! I'm so happy for you two!"

"I know! I'm happy for us too!"

"You seem about to burst out from your excitement," Kurt pointed out with amusement.

"You can't even begin to understand how I feel right now. I'm in cloud nine, Kurt."

"Did you two kiss?"

Rachel's smile faltered a little but she recovered quickly when she thought how sweet Quinn had been before she left. "Well, not on the lips. I think she didn't dare and I didn't want to pressure her. We are taking it easy. Small but sure steps. This is all new to us. We are not going to rip each other's clothes at this point." Rachel put on a pensive face. "Though that sounds good."

"You have a dirty mind."

"Have you seen Quinn?," she challenged raising her eyebrow.

"I see your point. So.. when is she coming back?"

"She doesn't know for sure, but soon. She still has to work in the final part of the book, but she assured me that it wouldn't take her long to come home."

"Good. I don't want a miserable looking Rachel Berry pining for her dear blonde."

"Hey! I resent that!" They both glared mockingly at each other before dropping the game and smiling.

"What happened with the girl you talked to me about?," he asked in curiosity.

Rachel's lips turned down in a sneer at the mention of Emma. "Oh, we had a funny encounter when Quinn and I were having lunch and we exchanged some nice words. Quinn is going to tell her today that she can get lost."

Kurt snorted at Rachel's expression. "You really don't like this girl, huh?"

"I didn't say that," she said with a secretive smile. "As long as she backs off everything will be fine."

"Sure, sure," he conceded, not very convinced. Then he suddenly smirked. "You know, you should actually thank her."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, if she hadn't been in Quinn's apartment and taken your call, you wouldn't have been upset that day, you wouldn't have called us and you wouldn't have received that epic smack down from Santana, therefore you wouldn't have come out of your shell and gone after Quinn. Cause and effect, sweetie."

"That's some twisted logic in there," Rachel scowled but Kurt just shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. He watched her closely for a few moments while she sipped her coffee peacefully and Rachel squirmed in her seat uncomfortable noticing the close inspection.

"What?"

"I love seeing you like this. Light, and happy. Real happiness suits you."

Rachel bit her lip to try to contain her smile but she was incapable to do it. "I'm really happy."

Kurt smiled softly at her before raising his glass. "I toast to that."

* * *

"Who are you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's greeting but she admitted to herself that maybe she deserved it. She hadn't been keeping in contact much and she was the only one to blame. But she was willing to rectify that. Santana's friendship meant a lot to her and she wasn't about to take it for granted. Some effort from her part was expected.

"You know perfectly who I am."

"No, I don't. You can't be Quinn, because that girl disappeared on me and never calls."

"Okay, you're right and I'm sorry for not calling sooner," she tried to apologize.

Santana hummed doubtfully. "Bitch, you will have to make it up to me. Maybe invite me to a round of drinks."

"Whenever you want."

"It's settled, then," she conceded easily. "How are you doing? Because I think a dwarf went to visit you and brought you something magical."

Quinn snorted at Santana's words. "That was very creative of you. Yes, she came."

"I would make a joke with that but I'll let it pass. Come on, tell me, tell me. What happened? I'm out of the loop and I don't like it."

"We are kind of together now," she announced proudly.

"Yes!", Santana yelled excited and Quinn chuckled happily.

"I assume you know almost everything."

"Well, I was the one who gave her a... motivational speech to make her open her eyes."

"A motivational speech," she drawled. "Right."

"It worked, didn't it? Kurt told me she was going to Chicago, but I wasn't really sure if she would have the guts to go through with it."

"Well, she did it. And I'm so... Gosh, happy." Quinn confessed beaming.

"I'm so glad for you, Q. It was killing me to see you so sad, but now, you have everything you ever wanted," she softly said.

"Are you tearing up?," she teased.

"I'm not a softie."

"If you say so..." Quinn made a pause and smiled. "Thank you Santana."

"For what?"

"For being such a good friend. And for helping me with Rachel. If you hadn't intervened, Rachel and I would still be in the friend and awkward zone."

"No problem. I'm so not dying to see you two all mushy and shit."

"Liar," she accused good-heartedly. "What about you? What about that date you mentioned with...?"

"Alyssa. It went well. We have had some dates. And maybe this relationship has potential. Who knows. I really like her."

"That sounds great. I want to meet her as soon as possible. To give my approval."

"Is it mandatory?"

"Are you afraid of me embarrassing you? Because I remind you that's your job. You are a damn expert on that."

"Fuck you, Q."

"Oh, I have missed you too, S, don't worry." she answered sweetly.

* * *

Quinn squared her shoulders and raised her hand to knock on the door. After working on the book in the afternoon with Sarah she was feeling like going out and breathing some fresh air. And she thought about stopping by Emma's place to inform her of the new development with Rachel. She wasn't sure how she would react but she hoped it didn't upset her too much.

Emma answered a few seconds later and at seeing Quinn standing at the door, she smirked. "I love it when you show up unannounced."

Quinn chuckled nervously and a fine blush spread along her cheeks remembering the last time that happened. "Can I come in?"

"So formal," she joked. "Yes, sure." She moved aside to let the blonde in and Quinn stiltedly walked to the couch and sat on it. Emma joined her not taking her eyes away from Quinn watching her closely. "Are you still mad at me for yesterday? Because when I said I was sorry I meant it. I know I behaved like a bitch without reason. It was uncalled for."

"No, it's okay. I know," she dismissed it with a hand.

"I think I might have been a little jealous."

"Of what?"

"The way you looked at Rachel."

"Oh." Quinn swallowed tightly. "Actually, that's why I wanted to talk to you." At Emma's curious expression, she continued on. "She came to Chicago for a reason. She... told me she loved me and that she wanted to be with me."

"Wow. So, are you together then?"

"We're going to give it a shot, yes. You know what they say, the heart wants what it wants and you can't run away from it. I'm sorry if you feel like I played with you, because I really didn't. I liked you and you are great but Rachel is... Rachel."

"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me. We weren't even a thing yet. I admit I'm a little disappointed because you are a total catch but I'm happy for you. I could see the other day how much you love her with just one look and I don't know if we would have gone anywhere. Maybe that's why I went on attack mode. I knew that it was over before it even started."

"I'm hoping we can still be friends."

"Of course. I was serious the other day about visiting you in New York. That of course if Rachel allows me to get into the city. Because, man, I'm sure she wasn't impressed with me the other day and thinks that I'm a rude bitch."

Quinn laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I think she's not very fond of you at the moment."

"Understandable. I promise next time I see her you will be shocked at how nice I can be."

"I'll hold you to that." They smiled at each other before Quinn broke the comfortable silence. "When I came here, I was so hurt and sad that I didn't know how I would keep going. But Sarah and you came along and you made my days better. So, I would like to thank you for that. I'm glad I got to meet you guys."

"Oh, that's so sweet. No need to thank us. Sarah adores you and I'm kind of fond of you so... everybody's win," she cheekily replied.

Quinn shook her head grinning and stood up. "Well, I should go."

"I was going to offer you a glass of wine or something."

"Oh, thanks but it's late and I should probably get going."

"Are you afraid of being alone with me and that Rachel gets mad about it?"

"Very funny and good point, but I'm just tired."

"Okay. Let me walk you to the door." Emma stood up as well and walked with the blonde to the door before opening it up for her. "Too bad I will have to stop with the flirting. It was fun," she commented flippantly.

Quinn smiled at her amused. "Yeah, it's going to be hard for you to restrain yourself. Just put your energy in something else. That way it will be easier."

"Good idea."

"Well, see you later." Quinn waved with a small smile on her lips and walked into the elevator. That surely went better than expected.

* * *

"Sis! What a surprise!"

Quinn heard Frannie's excited voice over the phone and she smiled. She had been neglecting her sister lately and she missed her. Now that she thought about it, it was like when she put her foot on Chicago, she entered a bubble and neglected almost everyone. Although she reasoned that communication went both ways. Since she came to Chicago she had only talked a few times with Frannie and they were really brief conversations.

"Hey, Frannie. How are you?"

"I'm great. What about you? Everything okay?"

"Actually, everything is more than okay. Life is good right now."

"Really? Interesting. How is Rachel?," Frannie asked with a suspicious tone.

"In love with me," she stated not being able to stop herself with a big smile on her face.

She heard Frannie gasping in surprise. "Oh, my God. Are you serious? Mom, mom, come here!", Frannie yelled frenetically and Quinn, partially deaf after all the screaming, looked confused.

"Wait, what? Mom is there?" She didn't have time to wait for Frannie to answer before Judy's voice was heard loud and clear.

"Why are you yelling, Frannie? Oh, who are you talking to?" Quinn heard a beep and she instantly knew she was on speaker for the world to hear. "It's Quinn!"

"Oh! Quinnie, hi, darling."

"Hi, mom."

"Do you know what she just said?" Frannie made a dramatic pause and Quinn rolled her eyes. "That Rachel is in love with her!"

"Oh, my God! Finally!" Quinn pictured her mother in her head. A hand in her chest and a surprised dramatic face. Her mother had always known about her feelings for Rachel and no doubt she was beyond ecstatic about this. "Tell us everything, dear. Don't leave any detail out."

* * *

Quinn was lying contently on the couch reading a book with a glass of wine on the table next to her. For her, this was the definition of paradise. Her phone started ringing and while normally she would have groaned and complained, she recognized the tone immediately and with a smile she reached forward to take the call.

"Hi, Rachel," she greeted softly.

"Hey! Am I interrupting something?"

Quinn hummed directing her gaze to the open book resting in her stomach. "Not really. I was just relaxing and reading a little."

"You reading? Seriously? I would have never guessed that," she sarcastically commented and Quinn shook her head. "So... have you told your family about us?"

"Actually, yes. I feel like all I have been doing these past few days is the "You know what? Rachel and I are an item now" tour."

Rachel chuckled at Quinn's words. "How did they take it?"

"Well, Frannie screamed in excitement and I think my mom is already planning the wedding. She can't wait for you to be her daughter-in-law." Quinn rolled her eyes remembering her mother's ramble about how perfect Rachel was for her and Rachel laughed pleased with the reaction of Quinn's family. "What about you?"

"My dads were happy to know that you were the mysterious person who stole my heart."

"Really? Well, I shouldn't be too shocked. They adore me," she smugly declared.

"Yeah, my dad was already telling me about doing a big barbeque and inviting your family. And having a little chat with you too. Alone."

"Uh, oh. Where did we get ourselves into?"

"I don't know but we should prepare ourselves. It's going to be messy." Quinn laughed unexpectedly and Rachel frowned over the phone. She hadn't said anything funny that she was aware of. "Why on earth are you laughing, Quinn?"

When Quinn calmed down, she answered. "I don't know. Everything. Our families. This. My life. If Lucy had known that my life would turn like this, she would have been less miserable."

"I would have loved to know you at that age. We could have been friends. Can you imagine it?"

"Yeah, Lucy would have appreciated little Rachel Berry. I'm sure you were the cutest."

"It's strange when you talk about her in third person."

"It's effortless, sorry. It's just a part of my life that I left behind when I became Quinn. It was a rough time for me and I don't like to think too much about it. I was so lonely and unhappy then." She shook her head at herself. "Anyway, has something interesting happened?

Rachel seemed to think for a second before answering. "Actually, yes. You know who I bumped into yesterday?"

"I'm terrible at the guessing game. So shoot."

"Casandra July," she enunciated very slowly.

"Ouch. It gives me the creeps by only hearing her name. Was she mean to you?"

"Not really, well, she keeps calling me Schwimmer but she was nicer than usual."

"Was she drank or something?"

"Look who is mean now," she chided. "I also went to visit Shelby and Beth. The little girl didn't stop talking about you and telling me how much she missed you. And even she tried to convince me to force you to come back with an elaborated plot. She definitively has some Puck's genes."

Quinn chuckled softy. "God, I know she misses me. I do too. We were talking the other day. Well, more like, she was whining and I was listening. I promised her a visit."

"Well, you know how you can make that possible." There was a heavy pause where both just remained silent just hearing the other breathing. Rachel finally sighed. "Soon though, right?"

"Very soon, indeed."

* * *

Quinn had received an urgent text from Rachel to get into Skype right now. Quinn didn't know if she should be afraid or excited. She didn't think she had done anything wrong. Since she and Rachel had decided to take their friendship to a new level, things were going smoothly. Long conversations by text, hours spent at the phone, seeing each other through Skype. It was preferable to see each other in person, but for the time being it was working.

So Quinn did as Rachel asked and as soon as she appeared online Rachel sent her an invitation that Quinn immediately accepted. Rachel's face filled her screen and she smiled softly.

"You look more beautiful every time I see you, if that's even possible."

Rachel ducked her head shyly. "That's the best greeting ever."

Quinn chuckled at Rachel's reaction. Receiving compliments wasn't her forte but she wouldn't get tired of praising her beauty and talent. "So... what's up, Rach?"

Rachel's face lighted up at the question and Quinn looked on expectantly. "Do you know what day is it?"

"The first day of May?"

"Well, yeah. But today is the day where I can finally say that I'm nominated for a Tony!"

"Oh my God," Quinn exclaimed jumping in her chair. "Congratulations! You deserve it! I'm sure you're going to win. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you," Rachel said. "I'm so..." She exhaled harshly. "Can you explode from happiness?"

"Good question. God, I wish I could hug you right now."

"Me too." They smiled softly at each other before Rachel took a deep breath. "I need to call Kurt and my dads. You are the first person I told. Some things will never change."

"They are going to be ecstatic and so proud. I hope your dads don't pass out. They can be very dramatic at times. They are a lot like you in that respect."

"Are you mocking me, Quinn Fabray?"

"Of course not sweetie, it was just an innocent comment about one of your many adorable traits."

"Good save."

"Thank you."

"I can't believe you have been gone for like two months. It has been torture."

"Well, it's going to be worth it at the end, don't you think?"

Rachel nodded, looking lovingly at Quinn and bit her lip. "I love you."

Quinn smiled softy. She loved hearing those words every time. "I love you too."

* * *

A couple of weeks passed by during which Quinn spent most of her time anticipating the day where she would completely finish her work and come back home to Rachel. She had tried to enjoy her time left in Chicago but her mind was elsewhere, concretely in New York. There had been a lot of complaints and whining from the brunette lately and Quinn had tried to calm her down with sweet words and plans about what they would do on their first date. And it had mostly worked out until one of them had to end the call reminding Rachel of their situation.

"So, are you excited to go back to New York?"

Quinn looked up at Sarah's question and she nodded with enthusiasm. "Yeah. I can't wait. But I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"Well, you are not getting rid of us any time soon. I'm your editor, after all, and I really hope this isn't your last book."

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, what that would say about me?"

"Exactly. How are things with Rachel?"

"Really good. We are managing with the distance but I have to admit that I miss seeing her face every day."

"Well, there is this thing called phone where you can send pictures to other people. Revolutionary," she teased.

Quinn mock glared at Sarah and shrugged her shoulders. "It's not the same."

"Well, it has been a great honor to work with you, just so you know that. We are going to have fun promoting the book for a bit when is ready and then I expect you to start writing your second one."

"No pressure, huh?"

"None. It's not like my job depends on that. But before you go, we are going to throw you a goodbye party! How that that sounds?"

"Great. What better way to go?" Sarah raised her hand and Quinn high-fived her with an amused smile on her face. She was going to miss spending so much time with her editor but she took comfort on the fact that nothing was ending right here. It was just the beginning.

* * *

Rachel was taking a walk along Central Park. It was her day off, and she wanted nothing more than enjoy the good weather today. It was early afternoon and the temperature was perfect. She passed by a couple sharing a chaste kiss and she looked away sighing. She and Quinn hadn't kissed yet. Physical distance definitively sucked. They hadn't seen each other since she went to Chicago, only through a screen. And that wasn't enough anymore.

She wanted to stroll holding Quinn's hand in her own. She wanted to take her to a nice restaurant and enjoy a pleasant conversation while they ate the most wonderful dinner. She wanted to cuddle on the couch while they watched a movie, chosen most times by her of course. She wanted Quinn to watch her perform again and see her face in the first row. In conclusion, she wanted them to act as a couple. She was tired of Quinn being away, even if she understood why. She just wanted to kiss Quinn and be happy.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out to see Quinn's name flashing at her. She smiled in reflex and accepted the call before pressing her phone to her ear.

"Hey, you."

"Hi! What are you doing?"

"I'm walking through Central Park right now. It's my exercise for the day."

"By yourself?"

"Yes, I'm alone. I tried to convince Santana but she wasn't up to it."

Quinn chuckled. "Sounds like her. So... I have news," she announced in a very serious tone.

"I don't like the sound of that," she replied hesitantly.

"I know I said it was only going to be a few more days but I'm afraid I was wrong. I think I'm going to have to stay a couple of weeks more."

Rachel's face fell at the knowledge that Quinn wasn't going to come home soon. "What?," she whined. "No! You said it was practically finished, Quinn!"

"I know, I know. But what can I do, Rachel? It's not for fun. Don't you think I would rather be with you?"

Rachel groaned loudly before calming herself. "I will have to handle two more weeks without you, then," she resigned herself.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she assured. "I just need you. I know it may sound clingy but I need you to be by my side. We have waited long enough. I want you to kiss me!," she exclaimed surprising even herself at her outburst.

"Trust me, I have dreamt about that moment a thousand times. I can't wait either."

"I would just like to grab your face and kiss you, I wouldn't care about anything or anyone around us."

"Really? You wouldn't mind if you were surrounded by people and I went and kissed you?"

"Nop. Actually, I pray for that to happen." A shiver ran through Rachel's body just picturing that moment but she wasn't feeling cold at all. "God, I'm so hot right now."

"Why? Too much sun in your face?"

"Funny, Fabray."

"Maybe you're wearing too many clothes."

Rachel looked down at herself and pursued her lips. "No, I don't think that's it. I mean, I'm wearing a..."

"Wait," Quinn interrupted. "Let me guess."

"Sure, be my guest," Rachel replied amused.

"Alright. You are wearing... that pair of jeans that you don't wear very often but hug your curves so perfectly."

Rachel's eyebrows raised up in astonishment. "Okay... you got it surprisingly right."

"Let's see. You're wearing a simple white t-shirt with that cool light jacket you bought earlier this year."

Rachel looked ahead confused because Quinn had gotten it right again and that was impossible. "How...?

"Oh, and you are wearing your hair down exactly how I love it."

Rachel let out an incredulous laugh and looked around her searching for a camera or something. "Quinn? Where are you?"

"Turn around, beautiful."

Rachel turned around so fast that she almost felt dizzy and her eyes widened in surprise at finding Quinn a few feet away wearing a smirk on her face. She saw her raising her infamous eyebrow at her from the distance and Rachel didn't think twice before sprinting toward her. When she was close enough, she jumped at Quinn and the blonde thankfully took her by the waist and spun her around happily before placing her on the floor, never letting go. Rachel was still with her arms around Quinn's neck and Quinn kept a strong hold of her waist. Rachel leaned her forehead against Quinn's and closed her eyes for a second just taking the blonde in.

"You're here. I can't believe you're here."

"I couldn't stay away anymore. I wanted to surprise you. And I think it worked judging by your face."

"How did you find me?"

"I have my ways," she stated smugly.

"I have missed you so much. Please, don't leave for so long again."

"I'll try my best,", she promised. "I have one question though."

"Let's hear it."

"Did you mean what you said over the phone?"

"About...?"

"The kiss. That you didn't care who saw it."

"With all my heart."

"So... it's alright if I do this." Quinn leaned forward until her lips were just a breath away from Rachel's giving the brunette a moment to change her mind, but Rachel didn't move away and Quinn couldn't hold herself anymore and closed the gap between them eagerly. When their lips touched for the first time, it was like an explosion occurred in their heads and they knew right in that instant that they had found home.

The kiss started chaste, both afraid of going too far too soon, but Rachel decided to take the initiative and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She wasn't feeling like holding out anymore. Quinn wasted no time in following her lead. It was like they couldn't have enough of each other. Millions of butterflies were floating around in their stomachs and they could feel the kiss from head to toe. Rachel traced her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip and the blonde inmediately granted permission. Rachel felt their tongues entangle for the first time and let out a faint moan. After what felt like an eternity, they started to slow down until they were just pressing their lips together before Rachel finally pulled apart gasping for breath.

Quinn looked at her with dark hazel eyes and Rachel imagined that she looked the same. It was going to be hard to keep control around the blonde from now on. "Wow. Just... wow."

Quinn chuckled breathlessly. "Yeah, what you said."

"I can't believe we didn't do this sooner."

"We are that dumb. But it was worth the wait. Damn," she said licking her lips and looking at Rachel with desire. Rachel followed the motion and she was tempted to dive in again, but she didn't want to put a show in front of some strangers.

"Would you like to go to my place? We can catch up."

Quinn raised her eyebrow suggestively. "Is that your way of saying that you want to keep making out with me?"

Rachel smacked Quinn's arm lightly but Quinn just smirked at her with a twinkle in her eye. "There is plenty of time to do several things. And yes, kissing you is definitely part of my plan."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Quinn slipped her arm around Rachel's shoulders and kissed her temple before Rachel enveloped her arms around Quinn's waist to walk back to her apartment. She had been waiting for this day for too long and she was going to take advantage of every minute. They deserved to enjoy each other after everything they have been going hrough these months. It was time to let themselves go, and look at the bright future ahead of them. A future they would face together. Always together.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, the alerts and the favorites! It means a lot. So... one more chapter, if I don't change my mind. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapter took longer than normal, no excuses xD. Thanks again for all the reviews and everything!**

* * *

Rachel was finishing her make-up in front of the mirror in the bathroom when there was a knock on the door and she looked at her reflection panicked. She checked the time and realized that Quinn was not early in the slightest, but she was the one who was not on time as surprising as that can sound. She hurriedly entered her bedroom and looked frenetically around for her shoes. She luckily spotted them under the bed and ran to put them on.

They had been in a couple of dates already taking advantage of her nights off since Quinn came back two weeks ago (if you didn't count their lunch dates that happened very frequently). Rachel didn't think that the giddy feeling of knowing that she was about to go on a date with Quinn Fabray would ever disappear. The dates had been nothing but perfect and Rachel adored how attentive and sweet Quinn was with her. She knew this was a side of the blonde that barely anyone saw, and Rachel was grateful that Quinn felt so comfortable with her to show that side of her. Quinn made her feel so special. She was completely enamored with the blonde and their relationship was everything that she had hoped for. She craved Quinn's company every minute and she hated when it was time to separate. This was what love was meant to be.

There was a second knock at the door and Rachel stumbled over to the hallway huffing. She straightened herself up before checking her look at the mirror next to the door a final time, before taking a deep breath and opening the door with a big smile in place. Quinn was at the other side, with an amused smile and dressed as impeccably as always. Rachel's eyes roamed the blonde's body appreciatively before settling in bright hazel eyes.

"Hello there."

"Hi."

"There was a fire or something? You took forever," Quinn commented in a teasing tone.

Rachel let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I was just not entirely ready. I spent a lot of time choosing the perfect outfit and, I don't know, between one thing and another… It sounds strange coming from me, I know. Rachel Berry, the most punctual person in the world."

"It's okay," Quinn softly replied. The blonde took a look at the dress Rachel was wearing and she licked her lips. Rachel's sense of style had definitively improved a lot over the years, not that she minded the argyle and animal sweaters, they looked so cute on Rachel despite the cruel comments she had to endure in highschool. "You look perfect." Quinn leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips in a more proper greeting. "So… do I come in o you just need to grab your things?"

"Oh, yes, I'll take my purse and we can leave." Rachel turned around and disappeared for a second before returning with her belongings in her hands. "Let's go." They walked to the elevator and once they were inside Rachel couldn't help but look intensely at Quinn's profile the entire ride down and Quinn had to suppress a smirk because she knew that Rachel was trying to hold back her questions. That only lasted until they went out of the building though.

"So… where are we going?"

"What is romance without a little mystery?," Quinn replied evasively.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that it sucks to not know where you are being taken."

"Come on, trust me." Rachel was giving her the puppy look, but it was not enough for Quinn to relent. "I'll give you one clue." She smirked. "I'm not taking you to your doom," she said with an exaggerated gravelly voice.

Rachel groaned disgruntled at Quinn's antics. "What if I'm not appropriately dressed to get in whatever place you have chosen? What if they kick me out?"

"So dramatic," Quinn said quietly. "You are, don't worry about it. Where do you think I'm taking you, woman? Don't stress yourself." Quinn reached out and took Rachel's hand in hers and she smiled softy at the brunette. "This feels good," she said glancing at their hands.

"More than good." Rachel intertwined their fingers and they started walking to their destination with Quinn leading the way. They could have gotten a taxi but Quinn preferred to enjoy a nice walk at night holding Rachel's hand in her own and enjoying their close proximity.

"Can I confess something?" Rachel looked apprehensively at Quinn before nodding slowly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I really thought that we wouldn't be so open about our relationship. I mean, you are kind of famous now, you are appearing in magazines, the play is a total success... at some point someone is going to see us doing whatever, and then it will be out that you are with a woman, and questions will arise. It could create some trouble for you."

"Did you really think that I would hide you away from everyone? What did you expect? Secret meetings, us, locked up at home, hats, sunglasses, you hidden in a trunk?" Rachel let out an amused laugh at the image and Quinn couldn't help but join her.

"That sounds... complicated, yes" she drawled. "I just don't want this to affect your career, you know? You have worked so hard to achieve stardom..."

"Look, the only thing people should care about is my talent, not who I'm dating. That's anyone's business. Eventually, when they find out, there will be comments, and I'm sure that not all of them will be positive because we already know the kind of stupid and closed-minded people that exist in this world. But I won't care. At the end of the day, I will have you, my friends and family and my loyal fans. I don't need more."

Quinn raised their joined hands and kissed Rachel's knuckles. "Good philosophy."

Rachel smiled softly. "If I were a movie star, things would be different. It would be a circus. You know how Hollywood works."

"Yeah, paparazzi would be following us everywhere we go. I would end up punching someone for sure. They can be so annoying, God."

"You would be my sexy protector!" Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand fondly. "Well, just a heads-up. I plan on stepping into that world and making a movie someday."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love Broadway, and it will always be my first choice, but at some point I would like to try new things. Recording an album is also in my plans."

"Look who is a little ambitious."

Rachel laughed. "You know me. I'm an unstoppable force."

"Yes, you have proven that along the years. None has more drive or talent than you. So, when the moment comes that your face is in gossip magazines, I'll be very proudly by your side."

"Thank you! We'll be the hottest couple ever."

"Preach."

After walking for five more minutes, Rachel turned to Quinn again. "Next try. Where are we going, Quinn?"

Quinn rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "You know I'm very traditional. I thought about having dinner first and then… well, we'll see where the night takes us. Maybe you were expecting this whole grand and fancy perfect date, but I don't know, I thought this would be nice for us and I think you are going to love the place. But if you are disappointed, I can…"

Rachel touched Quinn's shoulder to stop her rambling despite how endearing it was to see the blonde so nervous. "I don't care where we go. I told you, I don't need extravagance so whatever you came up with is absolutely fine with me. I just want to be with you."

"Good. It's not far. You have never been in that restaurant. I only found it by chance but I'm glad I did. The food is really great."

"I'll find out soon." They walked for a few more minutes in comfortable silence before Rachel broke it. "By the way, Mercedes and Tina are planning a visit real soon."

"Oh, really? That's fantastic. It's been a long time."

"Yes, I miss them. I couldn't be happier with my life right now but I miss the Glee Club. It was really something special, huh? We fought a lot but, God, those people were my family. I wished we were more in contact."

"I know what you mean. But we knew this would happen. Everyone goes to different places and have their own lives. Growing apart is only natural. Keeping friendships from highschool is hard. We know that first hand. It takes a lot of effort and will. We are lucky people."

"I get that. But do you remember when we would improvise in the choir room? We would leave our problems aside and just sing for us. It's never going to happen again."

"We are a little nostalgic, aren't we?," Quinn asked lightly bumping their shoulders earning her a little smile from Rachel.

"Sorry, just remembering the old days in highschool."

"I think often about it too. Highschool sucked most time but if I'm grateful for one thing is that it led me to you." Rachel smiled shyly before Quinn stopped them and announced. "We have arrived, my lady." She opened the door for Rachel to enter and Rachel shot her a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

Rachel looked around pleased with what she was seeing. The restaurant was fancy but it had a homey feeling at the same time. Quinn had reserved a table earlier on and they were guided to their table immediately. It was an intimate setting with one candle placed on the table. Quinn put back one chair for Rachel to sit down before she sat across from the brunette. "So... what do you think?"

"This place looks great and it's so romantic. I can't believe it's the first time I come here."

"Well, better for me, it will give me some points," she smugly replied.

"You are so cocky sometimes."

"Does that turn you off?" Quinn defied raising her eyebrow.

Rachel bit her lip before admitting. "Quite the contrary, actually." They both stared at each other with lust reflected in their eyes before a cough snapped them out of their bubble. Rachel blushed a little at the interruption and Quinn just grinned evilly at her before looking at their waiter.

"Good evening, ladies. Can I take note of your drinks first?"

"Sure. I think red wine is suitable for this occasion. Rachel?"

"Yes, yes. That's fine."

Quinn chuckled quietly at the image of a flustered Rachel and the waiter proceeded to take note of their order. Once he was gone, Quinn looked fondly at Rachel. "He didn't catch us hooking up. Why are you so embarrassed?," she asked amused.

"Well, he might as well have. When you look at me like that..."

"How? Like I'm undressing you with my eyes? Can you blame me? You look so sexy."

"Quinn!," she hissed.

Quinn only laughed but raised her hands in defense when Rachel shot her a glare. "I promise to be good from now on. You are adorable when you get shy, did you know that?"

"I'm always adorable," she stated seriously before winking at Quinn.

They enjoyed a nice dinner while they maintained a pleasant conversation. They saw each other practically every day, and talked through the phone but they never ran of topics to discuss. "I talked with my mom this morning, by the way."

"How is she doing?"

"Have you talked to your dads?"

Rachel frowned confused at the deflecting question. "Not in a few days, why?"

Quinn smirked. "Apparently, your dad ran into my mom and he had the awesome idea of inviting her to dinner. For some bonding."

Rachel gasped. "Oh, my God, are you serious?"

"Why would I make up such thing? They are totally crazy, Rach."

"I can't believe I'm finding out about this now! Why did you not tell me sooner? And my dads! They always say communication is important and they don't mention something like dinner with my girlfriend's mom. They are unbelievable."

Quinn smiled softly. "I like the sound of that."

"What?"

"Girlfriend." They looked at each lovingly for a few seconds before Quinn shook her head. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you now to see your face. It was priceless!"

"We should head back to Lima when we get the chance. I'm sure they are dying to get us all together."

"Whenever you want."

"Oh, I have the power of decision?"

"Yes, you are the bossy one in this relationship. Didn't you get the memo?"

"Uh, oh, Fabray, you are in dangerous territory."

"What? Come on! It was said as a compliment. I like being bossed around, well, only by you. Everyone else can go screw themselves." Rachel laughed boisterously and Quinn narrowed her eyes. "What!"

"Sorry, you are just so... Quinn."

"I'm so Quinn. That's a new one."

"Have you always been so funny?"

"Yes, I have always being known for my sense of humor. Don't you remember our sophomore year? People laughed all the time at my jokes."

"Your next book should be a comedy. That would make so much sense."

"I'm already regretting giving you the final manuscript. I'm going to steal it back from you if you keep messing with me."

"Oh, sweetie, don't be mad," she sweetly said. "I can't believe it took so long for me to read it. People are going to fall in love with the story as I did."

"I just wanted it be perfect before showing it to you. I was scared you wouldn't like it."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the impossibility of that happening. "You and your obsession with everything being perfect."

"I'm like that and I will never change," she declared proudly.

"The book is perfection, Quinn. I love the characters, one of them even reminds me of me," she commented coyly. "No matter what happens you should be very proud of it."

In that moment the waiter brought the dessert and the check. Quinn noticed where Rachel's eyes were fixated and she warned. "Don't even think about it. This date was planned by me and I'm the one paying."

Rachel pouted at her intentions being caught. "It's just... it's really expensive, Quinn. Can't you let me participate? Please?"

"Nop," she replied firmly. "Now eat that... rare thing you asked for dessert."

"I don't know how I can stand you sometimes."

"Because you love me. Flaws and everything."

"That will be it," she conceded in a light tone.

* * *

They walked aimlessly for a while after leaving the restaurant. Rachel couldn't have been more satisfied with the place. Quinn really had good taste. Rachel proposed to get back at her apartment. Quinn didn't need much persuasion to accept the offer. The chance to be alone with Rachel was too good to pass. Quinn was getting comfortable on the couch while Rachel served them a glass of wine. Quinn observed her while she wandered around and smiled softly to herself.

"I can feel your eyes on my ass, Quinn."

Quinn raised her eyebrows in shock before scoffing. "Come on! That's not true. Do you have X-ray vision or what?" At seeing Rachel's skeptical expression when she turned around she gave up. "Okay, I was looking at your nice and round ass, sue me."

It was Rachel's turn to snort while she walked out of the kitchen to sit on the couch next to Quinn. "You say the nicest things to me, Quinn Fabray."

"It's my way to conquer you."

Rachel smiled around the brim of her glass. "Don't worry, it's working." She put the glass on the table after taking a sip and smirked at Quinn. "Your ass is not bad either, you know?" Quinn bit her lip. All this flirting was getting to her. "I really think we have talked enough for today. Don't you think, Quinn?," she asked seductively.

Quinn could only nod dazedly before Rachel quickly moved to crash their lips together in a passionate kiss. After kissing for a few more minutes, mostly keeping their hands in respectable places, Rachel pushed Quinn lightly on the shoulders to make her lie down and find a more comfortable position on top of her.

"Is this okay?," Rachel whispered.

Quinn didn't bother to answer as she recaptured Rachel's lips on her own and Rachel chose that moment to open up the first buttons of the blonde's shirt and slipped her hands under Quinn's blouse placing them in the blonde's stomach. Quinn sighed into the kiss the moment Rachel's cold hands touched her skin.

Quinn broke the kiss and looked at Rachel's flushed face. "Is something wrong?," Rachel asked quietly. Quinn shook her head before moving to create some space to be able to remove her shirt completely leaving her in only her bra. Rachel followed the movement and licked her lips mesmerized at the expanse of skin available to her now.

"Like what you see?," Quinn husked.

"You have no idea," Rachel replied not taking away her eyes from Quinn's body. Quinn laughed happily when Rachel threw herself at her and pinned her against the couch. "You are so sexy, Quinn Fabray."

"Shush. Just kiss me." She grabbed Rachel's front and pulled her towards her. Words felt really unnecessary right now. The same with breathing. She only wanted to kiss Rachel and be as close to her as humanly possible. All the times she had pictured these situations in her head certainly didn't live up to reality. She should have known that there would be nothing like kissing one Rachel Berry.

* * *

"How are things with Alyssa?" Quinn and Santana had gone out shopping because Santana had felt like it today and Quinn couldn't refuse after the look the Latina gave her. She still didn't know if it was a threatening glare or a pledging look but it was effective and she couldn't deny that she was having fun spending some time with her best friend.

Santana looked at her contemplatively before glancing away. "I don't think it will work out."

Quinn's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Why? I thought you two were fine. I was supposed to meet her and give her a bad time."

"Yeah, but apparently her ex has asked her a second chance and she is going to do it. So, game over."

"Ouch. I'm sorry, S. I know you liked the girl."

Santana dismissed it with a hand. "I'm okay, it's not like I was in love or anything. So, how are things with the munchkin?"

"Why do you have to call her that?"

"Because it's fun. And your face every time I say it makes it even more hilarious."

Quinn glared at Santana but let it be. It was useless to try to change Santana's habits. Nicknames were her thing after all. Why should she take it away from her?

"Things are great. We had another date last night and we had a really good time."

"So no funny business?," Santana stated more than asked.

Quinn blushed scarlet. Discussing her sex life with Santana was definitively not her favorite pastime. "No, not yet. Things have... physically progressed a little but we still haven't... you know," she finished lamely looking down.

"I don't know why the fuck are you waiting. If it was someone different, okay, but it's Rachel. You have known her for years, you have being wanting to be with her for an eternity and I'm sure you have touched..."

"If you finish that sentence I'm going to kill you," she threatened seriously.

Santana laughed at Quinn's expression. "All I'm saying is that you can skip the usual steps in a new relationship. You already know Rachel better than anyone and I'm sure you are dying to jump her bones. So go tiger. Nothing is stopping you."

"Don't you think I want to sleep with her? For God's sake. I'm just waiting for the right time and that she's ready. She has never been with a woman before, Santana."

"Are you afraid she is going to be disappointed or what?," the Latina asked with a mocking tone.

"Okay, the conversation is over. What Rachel and I do is private."

"Come on! You are no fun!"

"And you are a pervert!"

"I'm just trying to help you, Q. I'm being a good friend. I'm offering some sexual advice if you want too." Quinn smacked Santana over the head. "I'm being helpful and she hits me. What a world we live on," she muttered to herself.

* * *

"How is my favorite writer doing?"

Quinn smiled at hearing her editor's voice. "Hi Sarah! I'm doing great, thank you very much. How about you? Do you miss me?"

Sarah laughed softly. "Oh, yeah. My days feel empty without your company. I'm miserable."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"You are bad. Really bad. Anyway, tell me, are you bored of New York already? I bet you are missing Chicago like hell."

Quinn hummed before answering. "As much I would like to see you on a daily basis, New York has never been so great."

"And that won't have to do with a certain brunette of yours, right?"

"Maybe," she admitted.

"How is Rachel?"

"She is amazing. She is really excited about the awards and I couldn't be more excited for her. And we are great so... The world is shining," she joked.

"That's good to hear. Wish her luck for me."

"I will. So, tell me about you, girl. What's up?"

"Well, you know, I'm busy with work as always and that's pretty much it. My love life is just lacking."

"Oh, poor you. Girls are crazy if they don't go after you. If it's any consolation, you have a fan here, just so you know."

"What? Who?," Sarah asked confused.

Quinn smiled to herself. "Santana told me to mention you that you should visit New York soon. She can't wait to meet you in person. She thinks you are hot and totally cool so..."

"Oh, my Goodness." Sarah chuckled. "That's really flattering. Tell her I can't wait either. She is really something."

"Tell me about it. But come here, and find out."

"I will, real soon, don't worry," she promised. "By the way, Emma says hi too."

Quinn chuckled. "Okay, say hi to her too, although she texted me the other day."

"She gets bored and annoys people. It's her hobby."

"Be nice," she chided.

"I'm very nice. I was just stating a fact. You know I love that girl. Well, Quinn, I'm sorry but they are calling me. I talk to you soon, okay?

"Okay, boss."

"Take care! Bye."

* * *

Rachel and Quinn found themselves in bed at Quinn's apartment. Rachel had declared that she was feeling like cuddling and Quinn was happy to oblige. Quinn was holding Rachel from behind while the brunette played with the blonde's fingers lazily.

"Are you nervous about the awards?"

"I would be lying if I said no," she replied honestly. "But you are going to be with me, so everything will be okay, right?"

"I... yeah, of course, if that's what you want." she answered flattered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need the most important person in my life in one of the most important nights of my life."

Quinn kissed Rachel's temple. "Then it will be an honor," Quinn said proud of being the one chosen for Rachel to stand by her side that night. "It's only natural to be nervous, you know? It would be strange if you are totally calm. Unless you are a robot, and you are not, I think." Rachel pinched Quinn's arm playfully and the blonde let out a yelp of pain. "You are evil."

"You are the one calling me a robot."

"You are twisting my words, baby."

Rachel froze for a second and turned around forcefully in Quinn's arms to face her. "That's the first time you call me that."

"Should I take it back or...?"

"I love it." She leaned forward and connected their lips in such an ardent way that Quinn was left breathless and dazed when Rachel finally pulled apart with a smirk.

"Wow. If I had known that you would react like that, I would have done it a lot sooner," she cockily said.

"Shut up."

Quinn laughed at Rachel's pout and started caressing her hair. "How much time do we have until you have to go?"

Rachel hummed before looking at the clock on the bedside table. "One hour."

"Any idea about what would you like to do in that time, baby?"

Rachel grinned wolfishly to Quinn. "I think an idea is forming in my mind, yes." Quinn raised an eyebrow in Rachel's direction and Rachel didn't wait a second more to kiss Quinn with all the passion she could muster. Since she kissed Quinn for the first time, it had become an addiction and she never wanted to stop doing it.

* * *

They day that Rachel had been expecting her whole life was finally here. She hadn't slept much the day because all the excitement pulsing through her veins. Quinn had stayed with her all night holding her and trying to calm her, but not even a massage worked. All the bets pointed to her winning, but she refused to get her hopes up too much, after all they could be wrong and then what? She really didn't know how she would react if she lost. She knew that being nominated was already a great honor, but she really wanted to win. Being competitive had always being a trait of hers and she was not ashamed to admit it. She didn't have to apologize for wanting to be the best.

She and Quinn arrived together and Quinn then let Rachel alone to do her thing in front of the photographers while she tried to go unnoticed. Quinn had received several curious looks when she and Rachel had showed up but she ignored them. They weren't going to hide their relationship but they were also not going to parade around. This was Rachel's night and nothing should overshadow it. Besides, Quinn preferred to stay in the background. She was just happy that she was here and that she would be able to support Rachel tonight. She knew in her guts that her girlfriend was going to win and she couldn't be more proud of her. She saw Rachel making a beeline to her with a big smile in place and Quinn took a few steps towards her. She looked so beautiful in her gorgeous fancy dress, no wonder people gaped at her when she passed by.

"Hey, beautiful. Did you enjoy your photos?"

Rachel laughed. "Yes! It's a little annoying when they don't stop shouting at you, and all those flashes, but it can be really fun. You should try it sometime."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to let that part to you." Rachel sighed and looked around her nervous. Quinn rubbed her arm in comfort. "Hey." Rachel looked at her anxiously and Quinn smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. Try to relax."

"That's easy for you to say," she gritted.

Quinn shook her head. "Come on, you are a star. You belong here. Everyone loves you."

Rachel sighed. "Maybe I should have taken a drink before we came here."

Quinn rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "That would have been a fantastic idea," she sarcastically replied. She took Rachel's hand in her own and pulled her towards their seats. All through the ceremony, Rachel was irradiating nervous energy and Quinn only wanted to hold her and calm her. She would never tell Rachel, but she was getting more nervous as the moment got closer. She squeezed Rachel's hand in support when it was finally the time for her category. Rachel returned the squeeze with too much strength and Quinn winced but didn't let go. Her heart was beating quickly, she could only imagine what Rachel was feeling. But then...

"Rachel Berry!"

Rachel looked shocked at Quinn for a second before she jumped excitedly and hugged her very tightly. "Oh, my God, Quinn. I won!"

Quinn chuckled joyfully in her ear. "Yes, you did it. I'm so proud of you." She pulled away to look at Rachel's beaming face and gestured with her head to the stage. "I think they are waiting for you, baby."

"Yes, of course." Rachel beamed at her and practically skipped the steps to receive her award. Rachel had had her speech prepared since she was a little girl but she decided to just speak from her heart. She thanked everyone who had helped and contribute to her journey. Her dads, her friends, her teachers, the Glee club and Quinn, of course. She had finally made it and she had Quinn to share the experience with. This really was her dream coming true.

After the ceremony ended, they made their way to the afterparty. They mingled, they drank a bit, they tried to enjoy the night at its fullest. But the smoldering looks and discreet teasing touches they exchanged were a sign that they wanted to end the night with each other and who were they to go against their own wishes.

* * *

The taxi stopped abruptly in front of Quinn's apartment and the sudden movement made Rachel pulled away from Quinn's neck.

"Oops, I think we have arrived." She glared at the driver who seemed to be looking at them with lascivious eyes. A tip was out of the question although the ride was fast as they asked for. He should learn some manners.

"Let's go," Quinn said before throwing the fare to the driver. She pulled Rachel along and they stepped into the elevator. Once the door closed, Rachel pushed Quinn against the wall and resumed their earlier activities. She bit Quinn's bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue. Quinn could only moan at the action and tried to pull Rachel even closer clinging to her dress.

"God, come here."

The ding of the elevator interrupted them once again and Quinn rushed to find her keys to open the door and not waste any more time. But Rachel's arms around her waist and her lips on her shoulder were making things even harder. Her focus was exclusively on Rachel and the sensations running through her body, but she reminded herself that the sooner she opened the door, the sooner they would enter in new territory that she was bound to love and enjoy.

Rachel chuckled in her ear noticing the blonde's concentration problems and stopped her ministrations for a bit to let Quinn focus. "Come on, Quinn. I don't know how much I can keep waiting," she husked.

"That's not helping, Rach," she whined desperately. She finally was able to turn the key on the lock and Rachel immediately attacked Quinn's lips before kicking the door closed.

"Oh, God," Quinn groaned when Rachel found a particular sensitive spot on her neck. She had died and gone to heaven as far as she knew. Quinn fumbled with the zipper in Rachel's dress before Rachel took pity on her and pulled her hands away before taking care of removing her dress herself.

Quinn gulped at the sight of an almost naked Rachel Berry in her living room when the dress was discarded. "You are so beautiful."

Rachel smiled pleased with Quinn's reaction. "Turn around." Quinn obeyed without a protest and Rachel slowly pulled down Quinn's zipper before she allowed the dress to pool around Quinn's feet. She took Quinn's hand and pulled until Quinn turned around again and was pressed against her body. They both moaned at the sensation of skin against skin.

"I love you so much." Quinn kissed Rachel softly. "Bedroom?"

"Yes, please," Rachel eagerly answered. Her whole body was pulsing with excitement and arousal. She needed Quinn. Now.

Quinn smirked and kissed Rachel hard a final time before deciding that the wait was over and walking to the bedroom. She was a little nervous about what was going to happen but she was ten times more excited and happy. When she took a look back and their eyes connected, she knew that it was going to be perfect. Because it was Rachel. And that would always be enough.

* * *

**I would have gladly written the smut at the end but I don't think I would be good at it so... better leave it to your own imagination xD. I know what I said last time, but this is not the last chapter. Leave a comment! :D More soon.  
**


End file.
